Not Quite a Hero
by CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: Peridot tired of being neglected sets off on her own. Her plan to become a superhero
1. Not Quite a Hero

_Dismclaimer: Steven Universe is the property of Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. Batman, Superman and other characters are the property of DC comics._

Home was an empty lonely place. Before Lapis ran away, it was filled with her dark brooding and self pity. The blue gems' gloomy nature drove everyone but Steven away. It was out of the way and the gems did not like Peridot using the warp pad without their permission. They barely tolerated the two Homeoworld gems anyway. That left Peridot spending her time trying to amuse and comfort Lapis.

It all changed when Steven came back after being abducted by Homeworld. Peridot was hurt that the Crystal clods did not seek her help let alone tell her what had happened. Lapis had a different reaction. Upon hearing that Steven had defied the Diamonds the blue gem panicked. She flew off back to space, leaving Peridot alone.

Now the barn was an empty, broken place. The cold wind blew through the holes that Peridot could not repair for fear of waking Lapis. The equipment was next to useless meaning Peridot couldn't repair the barn even if she wanted to. All Peridot had left was time and a pet that obviously liked Lapis better than her. But things got better, a new visitor came to visit, Pumpkin was more affectionate and with Steven's help the gems sent her on more missions.

Finally Peridot lost even that. It was a sunny fall day, Peridot was looking forward to a new mission when Onion walked in.

"I'm sorry Onion, I can't play with you today. I have an important mission with the gems," said Peridot.

With that the green gem stepped onto the warp pad. Onion frowned angrily. Later that evening, after an exhausting and dirty mission Peridot found the barn on fire. It's flames had already consumed most of the barn as it collapsed right before her eyes. Not missing a beat Peridot stepped back onto the warp pad.

An angry Garnet glared down at the dirty gem. Peridot merely waved.

"Hi, look my barn just burnt down can I relocate to the temple?" asked Peridot.

Because Steven was on one of his dates with Connie there was nothing stopping Garnet from refusing in her way. In dusk's light a small green form could be seen flying out of the beach house's window. Peridot landed messily on the sand.

"I'll take that as a no then," said Peridot as she dusted herself off.

She spent the night sleeping in the Claw Crane with several green stuffed aliens at the Funland arcade. The next morning she was awoken by the crab claw pulling at her head. With a shout Peridot jumped out of the holding box and ran off. She wandered the town, her mind spinning about questions about what she would do when she saw the answer right on the newspaper box.

There in large, bright letters it said: Are you the next hero? Justice League looking for new members.

Peridot read on: Are you the next hero? Do you have untapped potential such as special abilities or skills. If so this could be you. Find out now. The justice league has an opening for a training position as a superhero. The position is a great responsibility and should not be taken lightly. To see if you are worthy apply at the Justice League building in Metropolis by Oct.15. Applicants accepted will undergo an arduous training program free room and board is provided.

Peridot smiled that sounded exactly what she was looking for. After interrogating a passerby Peridot ran back to the farm. The place was a ruined mess but maybe she could salvage something.

The next morning Peridot drove off to her destiny on a floating tractor, leaving Beach City far behind.


	2. Bumps on the Road

Even though Peridot had made a GPS and the tractor had antigrav suspension the road to Metropolis was filled with bumps. She was 100 miles out of Beach City when a law enforcement vehicle flashed its lights.

Sensing that he wanted her to stop, Peridot pulled over. The enforcement official stepped out of his vehicle and walked slowly up to her. Peridot turned around.

"Is something the matter officer?" asked Peridot innocently. Her time watching Camp Pining Hearts served her well.

"License and registration," he stated.

"Foolish human, you don't need a license to drive a tractor." With that Peridot drove off.

Officer Bower sprinted to his car. He picked up his radio. "Attention all points out for-" He thought of what he had seen. A little green alien driving a souped up tractor. To make matters worse she wasn't technically breaking any laws. Bower shook his head. "Nevermind."

Peridot was just in sight of the capital of Delmarva when the rain started to fall. It started out as just a few drops but grew soon to a downpour making Peridot very uncomfortable. To make matters worse it could possibly damage her equipment. She found an abandoned barn and drove right in. As Peridot lay down on the hay she thought about contacting Steven but her tablet had been destroyed. No matter, she would salvage something and contact him tomorrow. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning when she awoke to some sort of quadruped nuzzling her face. The thing was smelly and fluffy. Guess the barn wasn't abandoned after all. She shooed the thing away and noticed it was still raining.

Suddenly Peridot heard a loud clatter. She whirled around to see the barn's owner. He babbled something about an alien invasion and shot at her with a gun of some sort. Peridot scrambled away, jumped on her tractor and drove off.

A couple of hours later a very wet Peridot and a bewildered sheep reached Metropolis. The poor beast looked uncomfortable so Peridot looked for some place to drop him off. She saw what looked to be a barn in the middle of the city and dropped it off. Thus a live sheep was found by the staff at the Barn o' Wool parking lot when they opened that morning.

Peridot used her GPS to find the Justice League. It was a large white, semicircular building that looked very important with a large field of short grass around it. The green gem found the parking space and marched right in.

"Welcome to the Justice League. How may I help you?" asked a bored looking man wearing a brightly colored skintight suit, mask and cape. It did not suit him well.

"Ah yes I'm here to apply for the Superhero position," said Peridot politely.

"Fill these forms out and wait over there," said the man as he pointed to the waiting room.

In the waiting room sat a bunch of brightly colored men and women. The men seemed to follow some sort of theme and the women seemed to be wearing as little as possible. One woman's hair seemed to be on fire. The strange group looked up at Peridot with disinterest.

Peridot skimmed through the forms. Name check, powers check, education check, place of origin check, address that was a problem. Peridot walked up to the receptionist.

"Can I fill this out later?" asked Peridot.

First things first, Peridot had to restore her email. She combed the streets and found a computer store nearby. Not that she had any money but the dumpsters tended to have some real finds. Jackpot, Peridot pulled out a cellphone with an intact screen. She could work with this.

She combed the city looking for a place to set up home base. As she went further and further into the city the buildings became more and more shabby and in less repair. Still Peridot could not find an abandoned building and the inhabitants were looking less than friendly.

As the sun was setting Peridot heard a loud shout. In the food dispensary a man in a improvised mask was holding a weapon, a primitive gun of some sort. The staff looked frightened as they scrambled to comply with the man's orders. He was still screaming at them. Finally he pointed a gun right at an unfortunate pasty faced female when Peridot decided to act.

The green gem drove right up to the door, leaped off her tractor and ran right into the shop.

"Right, drop your weapon and return the currency," shouted Peridot.

The criminal turned around an took one look at Peridot and laughed. He pointed the gun at her face.

"And what are you going to do about it, pipsqueak?"

"This," using her mind Peridot crushed the gun's barrel. The robber looked at the gun and flung it at Peridot's face. Peridot threw the gun right into his gut. The robber let out an off and ran off. The staff cheered.

"Thank you so much, that man was so crazy. I thought I was a goner. What ever can we do to thank you?" gushed the young woman.

"Can I use this place as a base of operations?" asked Peridot.

And so Peridot got to use the mail box of LexBurgers in a run down area of Metropolis. That night she happily filled out the forms and repaired the cellphone. She looked at her calls and email. Steven hadn't called her.

The next morning Peridot confidently marched right up to the Justice League and handed in her forms. She went back to dumpster diving to get some more equipment. Who wouldn't want a technician as qualified as her?

That afternoon Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman and Hal Jordan the Green Lantern were looking at the application forms.

"No,no, oh god no, this one is written in crayon," said Batman.

"Well, every child does want to be a superhero. We could use a mascot," said Superman.

"The applicant is over 40 years old," replied Batman.

"I'm seeing a lot of people with obvious mental health issues. Look there's one that says she's an alien gem from the Diamond Authority and that she can bend metal," said Wonder Woman.

"Wait hold up, Gems are actually real," said Green Lantern. He scanned the application. "Let's call this one for an interview."

"Oh Mom, please, please let me go. Steven and I so want to be superheros," pleaded Connie.

Connie's parents looked down at their 13 year old daughter. A sane parent under normal circumstances would say no. Under normal circumstances the 13 year old daughter would not train with a magical swordsman thousands of years old or even have a magic sword. But these were not normal circumstances and considering Connie almost got abducted by aliens in their quiet beach town, training next to superheros in Metropolis seemed like the safer option.

"Okay you can go," said Priyanka. Connie cheered. "But your father will come with you and you will keep up your violin practice."

Connie pulled her parents into a bone crushing hug, "Thanks guys you're the greatest."


	3. The Interviews

The Interviews

When Steven and Connie filled the online application to become a superhero it was as a joke. There was no way that the Justice League would be interested in a couple of kids. So Connie could not believe her ears when she received the call from the Justice League.

"This is Martian Manhunter from the Justice League is Connie Maheswaran in?" asked the voice.

"Yes, that's me!" exclaimed Connie.

"We at the Justice League have read your application and are very impressed. We would like to invite you and your partner to Metropolis for an interview at the Justice League."

Connie screamed silently for joy.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"Yes, let me discuss this with my partner. When do you want us to come?"

"We understand that you're still a minor, so discuss this with your caregivers too. We'll call again in two days time to book an appointment." The alien hung up.

The first thing Connie did was run right over to Steven's house. She slammed open the door.

"Steven I got great news! We've been selected for an interview for the Justice League," she shouted.

"Connie it's 7 am and you're still in your pajamas," said Steven.

Her boyfriend was also in his pajamas as he sat at the breakfast bar. Meanwhile Pearl was making pancakes in the kitchen.

"Steven, don't you get it? The greatest heroes on Earth want to interview us. Oh, this is going to be so great. We've got to get costumes, names, a backstory.."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Connie. You and Steven still have a lot of training to do," said Pearl.

"But that's just it, Pearl. We would undergo a rigorous training program and it's not like Steven and I are inexperienced. We've fought monsters loads of times. So can Steven and I still go?"

Pearl made a show of thinking it over. She hemmed and hawed. "Okay, you can both go – provided you discuss this with your parents Connie."

Both children shrieked and hugged Pearl.

"I've got to tell Peridot. She'd love a trip to Metropolis," said Steven.

"You better not. Peridot isn't really that socially adept. Best let her stay in the barn," said Pearl.

And so after some negotiations Connie, her father Doug, Steven and Pearl traveled in Doug's minivan to Metropolis that Friday. They did not notice the burnt down barn as they passed Peridot's old home.

Peridot was working in the supply cupboard at LexBurgers when she received the call. She was busy repairing some laptops but could not work next to the food in the main room. Suddenly her cellphone trilled.

"Steven?" she cried out. Peridot had so much to talk about.

"Sorry no, this is the Flash from the Justice League. We've read your application and we are very impressed with your qualifications. How would you feel about coming in for an interview at the Hall of Justice?"

"I can come right away. What should I bring? Can I bring my machines?"

"Hold on, how about this weekend. Just bring yourself and your equipment. That is all you need."

They arranged a time. After some negotiations, Peridot ran out of the cupboard.

"Hey Guys! The job is as good as mine. Let's have some shakes to celebrate!" shouted Peridot.

"Young lady you can't just order food without paying for it," said the frymaster a single mother in her 30's.

"Besides the lactic emulsifier is broken," added the cashier a pimply faced boy.

"I can fix that," replied Peridot.

Connie was impressed. Not only was Pearl a mighty warrior but she was smart too. That evening during the last leg of their journey, Pearl had driven up to a small townhouse in a nice suburb of Metropolis. It was much like Connie's house in Beach City.

"All right everybody take your things out. We are staying in this house for tonight," said Pearl.

"You've arranged for us to stay in a house tonight? Pearl that's brilliant. How can I ever thank you?" her father Doug was also pleased.

"Help me make dinner and let me drive from now on," answered Pearl.

As Doug Maheswaran sat eating aloo gobi with Connie and Steven, he studied the house. It looked so uncannily like his house, right down to the decorations. There were pictures of an Indian American family just like his too. It was downright freaky.

"So ah how again did you select this house?" asked Doug.

"Simple I put the Beach house on Home Swap and wouldn't you know? A family in Metropolis was looking for a place to stay in Beach City," said Pearl proudly.

Doug looked at Pearl not quite believing her. Suddenly Pearl's phone rang. Pearl answered it and regretted it.

"Pearl where are you?" shouted Amethyst. "Peridot's missing and we burnt down the boardwalk. One more thing, why is there a family of 5 roosting in the Beach house?"

"Steven and I are on vacation remember? We switched houses with that family to use their home. And honestly how could you let the boardwalk burn down?" chided Pearl.

"It was a corrupted gem! It breathed fire and stuff. The Mayor is pissed. We were going to get Peridot to fix the town but we can't find her!"

"Well try the Crab Claw then, at the arcade."

"We already did. Look this is a mess, the Mayor's pressing charges, Greg's refusing to pay and it's really awkward going in and out of the temple. You gotta come back and fix things."

"No I don't. I haven't had a vacation in over 200 years. There's always something that keeps coming up and I have to fix things. Well not anymore, this is my time. Steven and I are going to relax and have a good time and there's nothing you can do about it. As for the family, if you burnt down the town, they will leave soon enough."

She slammed down the phone. The humans stared at her. Pearl smiled stiffly. "Well how about we clean up and go to bed? You kids have a big day tomorrow."

The next morning Connie pounded on Steven's door. They had just put on their costumes and were about to go down the stairs when Doug stopped them.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked her father.

"We're having breakfast and then we're going to the Justice League,"answered Connie.

"Not dressed like that you're not."

Pearl hearing the commotion climbed up the stairs to see what was going on.

"But Dad, we're applying to be super heroes. We can't just appear in street clothes," whined Connie.

Doug was having none of it "Young Lady a tiny red bikini and a strawberry shaped hat is not a costume. Change at once. And what are you supposed to be Steven?"

"A biscuit," said Steven sadly. He was wearing a round foam suit.

"Pearl help me out here," pleaded Connie.

"I agree with your father. You're not a superhero yet. A costume would just make you look crazy right now," said Pearl.

Hawk Girl didn't know why she agreed to come in for the interviews today. Last night, J'onn J'onzz marched right into her quarters.

"Hawk girl, I need you to come to the interview session tomorrow. There's something you need to see," said Martian Manhunter coldly.

"How nice you to knock," said Hawk Girl sarcastically.

"Shayera, I'm serious. Please come."

Hawk Girl looked at the serious almost pleading look on J'onn's face. This was big but still.

"Can't you tell me what it is then?"

"I can't not really. It's something you must see. I tried explaining this to Kal'el but he's biased and the rest are ignorant. So can you please come?"

Reluctantly Hawk Girl agreed. The next morning she flew her shuttle down. As she walked through the waiting room she saw the assortment of weirdos waiting in line. They were a waste of time, but the Justice League needed wing power. Maybe the children would have some potential. She sat down in her place.

"Hey is this seat taken?" asked the Flash.

He sat down and leaned over. Oh Gods, he was going to flirt with her.

"Hey does J'onn seem a little bit off, today?"

"I'll be a little bit off, if these interviews end up being a waste of my time."

The first candidate was a man in a mushroom costume. He stood proudly holding what looked like some sort of grenades.

"I am Fun Guy. With my good time spores I am able to disable evil with a psychedelic good time."

"So you poison people with fungal spores?" asked Hawk Girl.

Fun Guy nodded.

"Next," called out Batman.

The next candidate was a man in a lumpy brown costume.

"I am Captain Poo-"

"No!" shouted Superman. "Next!"

Then there was a woman in a skimpy costume and a katana. She was clearly fit but cut herself with her sword. There was a bit of interest when a middle aged man wearing a business suit and a mask came in.

"I am the Accountant. With my accountancy skills I root out and audit evil. No ill gotten gains are safe in any tax haven. With my special powers I will garnish evil's might," boasted the man.

"Sir, you're obviously highly skilled but why are you applying for this position?"asked the Flash impatiently.

"My son thinks my job is lame," admitted the Accountant.

"We'll get you an interview FBI's forensic accountancy department," said Superman.

Then a middle aged woman came up with a parrot on her shoulder. She at least, wasn't wearing a costume.

"So what made you decide to apply for the superhero position?"asked Green Lantern diplomatically.

"Oh, I'm not applying for the position, Rocky is," said the woman.

The members of the Justice League looked at each other. Flash made a face.

"Miss, this is a very serious position. We do not appreciate jokes," said Superman.

The woman raised her finger. She put on a little mask on the bird.

"Rocky, it's hero time," said the woman.

The bird flew off her shoulder as the woman threw some targets into the air. Rocky swooped down and blasted them with some sort of energy beams from his beak. After the smoke had cleared, the bird landed on his owner's shoulder.

"I'm Boom Bird," it shouted.

Superman was the first to speak,"That was quite interesting. Miss-"

"Mercy."

"Do you have any powers yourself?" asked J'onn.

"No," replied the woman.

"This is something we have never encountered. Quite honestly we don't know what to make of it. Will you be around in Metropolis for the weekend?"asked Superman.

The next applicant to come in was truly strange. The girl wore a set of paint cans on her feet, as well as a tie and an alien themed boxers over a green jumpsuit. But that was not the strangest thing about her. The girl appearing about 12 years old had green skin and a rock on her forehead.

"That, ah is an interesting costume you have on," said the Flash.

"It's not a costume. According to this planet's customs one is supposed to wear their best clothes to a job interview," said the girl. Flash couldn't help but notice her large pyramidal hairstyle.

Superman took the lead, again, "So tell us about yourself."

"I am Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG of the Diamond Authority. I was gemetically engineered and created to observe the final stages in the development of the Cluster. The Cluster was a geoweapon deep inside the Earth that if it emerged would destroy the planet itself."

The news caused a minor panic. The members of the Justice League talked among themselves about what to do.

Batman took charge, "And what is the present status of this Cluster?"

"The Cluster is presently deactivated. While I was observing the Cluster and other gem fusion experiments I was hunted down and captured by the Crystal Clods. They trapped me on this planet and had me build a drill. When it started to emerge, my companion Steven Universe and I drilled to the location of the Cluster. Steven put it in stasis where it stays right to this day."

"So you admit to taking part in an experiment that would destroy all life on Earth? Why do you think we would possibly interested in you?" said Martian Manhunter.

"Because of this," Peridot then opened her handbag and dumped it out. On the floor was a small pile of computer parts. They floated up and formed into a set of small robots, which when set down scrambled along the floor. Peridot looked up smugly.

She continued, "As you can see not only am I a first class technician but I am also ferrokinetic. In the case of the Cluster, I had no part in creating it. In fact I was created for it. If not for Steven, I would have died along with the rest of you so I hold no allegiance to Homeworld."

"Still that does not change the fact that you are Gem Warrior and are therefore an enemy of all organic life!" Martian Manhunter was standing now.

Hawk Girl was surprised by what happens next. Flash put his hand on J'onn.

"Dude calm down, she looks more like a Gem Technician than a Gem Warrior," said Flash.

"You know nothing about this – rock person," snapped J'onn.

"And neither do you," said the Green Lantern. "Even the most warlike societies have civilians. Peridot please continue with your story."

"Well after Steven and I saved the planet, those Crystal Clods set me up in a barn just outside of Beach City. I had very little contact with the outside world. What knowledge I have of Earth's customs I got from watching TV."

"That explains it," muttered Batman under his breath. "Peridot what made you decide that to apply for this position."

"The barn caught on fire," replied Peridot.

"And so you learned about the kindness of humanity and wanted to pay them back?" asked Wonder Woman.

"No! The citizens of Beach City are rather oblivious. When I went back to the temple Garnet threw me out. She told me I wasn't a Crystal Gem despite me working for them for over a year. I was homeless and alone. I didn't know what to do. Then I saw your ad on the newspaper and I came here."

"Tell me of your first impression of humans," asked Hawk Girl.

"Well when I first was introduced to humans I was not impressed. They were in a zoo with their every need taken care of. They were lazy, stupid pampered pets. But the humans in the wild are nothing like them. They are smart, clearly capable beings," answered Peridot.

"I've got a question. Why do you smell like fryer oil?" asked the Flash.

The other members of the Justice League shook their heads in embarrassment. Peridot fiddled with her tie.

"It's quite simple. I am presently residing at a low level food dispensary called LexBurgers. When the barn burnt down, I lost not only my home such as it was, but also my tablet and my pet pumpkin were smashed. I have nothing and nowhere to go, please let me have this job!" Peridot wiped a tear away.

The Justice League huddled and talked among themselves.

"This Peridot's motives are not pure. She doesn't want to help people. Peridot is just looking for a place to live," said Wonder Woman.

"Is anybody we've seen had pure motives? At least she is honest," stated Superman.

"Still I have never seen anybody more needing our help than this little girl," said Batman.

"That little girl's species destroyed my race," said J'onn coldly.

"So that's what's bothering you? Look the Green Lantern corps are familiar with Gemkind and I can tell you that not all gems are the same. This girl has potential. We should at the very least send her to the next stage," said Hal Jordan.

"Ah Peridot, one question how old are you?"asked Hal.

The little green gem thought about it for a moment, "I'm about 12, 12 of your Earth years old."

Hal gave a look to Martian Manhunter, "Great, we would like you to come in for the next round. How does this Monday sound?"

"I told you we should have left earlier. Now we're going to be late," said Connie.

They were were in the middle of a traffic jam. Despite this being a Saturday morning, traffic was reduced to a crawl.

"A good nutritious breakfast is something that can't be skipped, especially today," chided Pearl.

"We could have bought something in town!" said Connie exasperated.

"Don't take that tone, Connie. Despite your mother being a doctor, we are not made of money. Besides there is no way I am allowing you to eat garbage while I'm around," said her Dad.

Connie grumbled and sat back down. By some miracle when they reached the Hall of Justice it was not too late. When they finally reached the waiting room Connie saw all the strangely dressed weirdos. The door to the interview room burst open. Connie couldn't believe her eyes.

"Peri?" said Steven.

"I went onto the next round!" shouted Peridot.

Before Connie could draw her sword, Pearl clamped her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," said the pale Gem firmly.

"Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran, Jam buds you're up next," called out the receptionist.

Steven walked in but Pearl still held onto Connie. She looked down sternly at Connie.

"Before you go in there, I must tell how important this interview is. Steven is at the final stages of his training. I cannot teach him anymore. These superheroes will teach him what he needs to know. That is why it is very important that we make a good impression."

"But Peridot is no hero. She doesn't deserve to be in the Justice League."

"Enough, any negative comments on a fellow applicant will make a bad impression for us. You will distance yourself from Peridot, you will make no mention of her and you will not under any circumstances volunteer any information about her. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good, now hurry up. Steven is waiting."

When Connie raced in to catch up she saw all the world's greatest heroes sitting behind a large table. There was Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and a few others she didn't recognize.

"Thank you for coming over, tell us about yourselves," asked Superman regally.

"I'm Steven Universe" said Steven.

"And I'm Connie Maheswaran," said Connie.

"Together we protect Beach City."

"From monsters and evil doers."

"I have a wide range of magical powers from healing, entering people's minds through dreams to super strength. I inherited them from my mother, Rose Quartz, the leader of the Crystal Gems."

"And I have trained over two years under the best swordsman in the world, Pearl. While Steven gifted me his mother's sword," said Connie as she pulled out her sword.

"Tell us about your adventures," prompted Hawk Girl.

Connie was the first to speak,"Our first adventure happened 3 years ago. Steven and I went on a quest to get back the ocean from the evil Lapis Lazuli. In our next adventure we fought these gem monsters in a hospital. And in another time we were on a mission to hunt monsters in Canada when we met the evil Jasper. She got away and then attacked us at the beach. Steven and I formed Stevonnie and kicked Jasper's butt. During this time Steven and I have been training under Pearl to fight the evil Homeworld Gems

"And what about you Steven?" asked Batman pointedly.

"Well to honest, my gem powers and my heritage tend to get me and the people I love in trouble. That time the ocean got stolen by Lapis Lazuli was my fault. I let her out of a magic mirror but she was still broken and confused. That is why she stole the ocean. Then there was the time I had these bad dreams about a palanquin and despite the warnings of the Gems, I took my Dad to Korea with me where he got abducted by Blue Diamond and placed in a zoo. We had managed to capture a shuttle earlier and had used that to reach Dad. But none of us knew how to operate it and we nearly crashed in the zoo. Because of me, we nearly died.

Finally two Homeworld gems started abducting more humans for the zoo. We fought with them and lost. It was only because I gave myself up that the Crystal Gems and my friends survived. Then it got worse, my friend Lars was still trapped. We got taken to Homeworld where I faced a trial for my mother's crimes. Well, we managed to escape, make new friends and I returned to back home. But not before Lars sacrificed himself trying to save us. I was able to bring him back to life but now he's trapped on Homeworld and is now - different."

"Different how?" asked J'onn.

"He's pink and he has this portal in his hair which I used to get back home," admitted Steven.

"And you haven't gone back and rescued him?" asked Wonder Woman.

"The portal is linked to my mother's lion. He's presently missing and we lost the shuttle. So no, we can't go back and rescue him."

"You're from Beach City aren't you. Are you that Steven who stopped the Cluster with Peridot?" asked Superman.

Steven looked almost ashamed,"Ye-ah that's me. Peridot had come to the Earth to watch over the Cluster. She got stranded on Earth. Thinking she was here to destroy the Earth, we hunted her down. Something was off, so I released her from her bubble. After she told us about the Cluster, she built a drill, used that drill to take us to the Cluster and helped me stop it."

"Which does not really count because Peridot was a prisoner of war and forced to save the Earth," blurted out Connie.

Pearl looked at Connie sharply.

"So you know Peridot, tell me your impressions of her?" asked Batman.

"Well my impression was that Peridot wasn't really interested in life on Earth. She and Lapis lived in the barn and kept mainly to themselves," said Connie.

"That's not true, Peridot is way interested in life on Earth. She kept helping out on missions. I would have visited her more often but stuff kept getting in the way," said Steven.

"When was the last time you spoke to her?" asked Batman pointedly.

"It was over a week ago," admitted Steven.

"Onto to the next order of business. Steven how does your family feel about you becoming a superhero?" asked Superman.

"Well Pearl and my Dad are very supportive. He thinks that this would give me a chance to see the big old world. And Pearl actually got us a house to stay in while we're at Metropolis," said Steven.

"And you Connie, how does your legal guardian feel about you training to be a superhero?" asked the Flash.

Doug Maheswaran cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but I am actually Connie's father and I can tell you her mother and I are very proud of her."

"I'm sorry. It's just that the children who apply are usually orphans," answered the Flash. "You aware how dangerous it is even to train as a superhero?"

"Connie has proven she can handle herself on many occasions. My wife and I are very proud of her and all that's she's accomplished," said Doug proudly.

"And what is the real reason?" said Batman pointedly.

"Well the fact is Beach City is a very dangerous place. Last month Connie almost got abducted by aliens. My wife and I feel that Metropolis would be a much safer place to be in."

The member of the Justice League talked among themselves. After a couple of minutes they faced Steven and Connie.

"Congratulations, Steven and Connie. You two have shown excellent promise. We would like to invite you for the next stage of testing this Monday."

Connie and Steven squealed hugging each other.


	4. Everybody's Working for the Weekend

Hal Jordan's first allegiance was to humanity but as a Green Lantern he sometimes had to make the galaxy as his first priority. That was why he was calling Oa right now from his apartment.

"This is the Green Lantern Corps, please state the nature of your call," said a Crystalline looking humaniod.

"This is Hal Jordan I need to speak to the Guardians right away, priority 1," said Green Lantern.

"This is a serious request. What is this about?"

"I have discovered an Era 2 Peridot gem living on Earth."

"By the Mother Goddess, this is serious. I'll patch you in right away."

The screen flickered to group of little blue men throwing a raucous party. One blue skinned man quickly took off a party hat and filled the screen.

"Yes Hal Jordon, what is it this time?" behind the blue man something crashed.

"Sir, I have just come into contact with an Era 2 Peridot living right here on Earth."

The room went silent. The blue skinned man straightened himself up.

"Does she have any team members? How did she get to Earth? What is her mission? Where is the location of her base? Have you questioned the Crystal Gems?"

"Sir, sir slow down. Her designation is Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG. Her mission was to monitor a planetary grade weapon that is presently lying dormant in the Earth. Peridot appears to be a juvenile and despite residing on Earth for over a year is very naive about Earth Customs. She came into the interview wearing a set of paint cans."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? Are you even monitoring her? How come we weren't informed of a new gem on Earth in the first place?

"I waited until I could confirm her claims, remember Bloodstone?"

"Yes that mentally ill teenager from Beach City. But that still doesn't answer the question of why we were not informed of her sooner."

"Yes, the Crystal Gems kept her isolated in a barn. She left them after the barn burned down. I find it disturbing that the Gems clearly neglected her needs."

"Keep your objectivity. Is anyone monitoring her right now?"

"Yes, Batman has gone to her written address."

"Noted, keep an eye on her as well. Guy Gardner will relieve you and we will be sending a gem expert to interrogate her."

Without even a thank you, the Guardian hung up. Hal Jordan wondered what the others were doing now.

Clark Kent aka Ka'el aka Superman was looking forward to meeting Lois for coffee. He could almost taste the chocolate, extra creamy frappecino Now, in his civilian clothes Clark waved at Lois Lane before entering Starchild's.

"I got you that disgusting chocolate drink you like. So tell me about the latest heroes," asked Lois.

"They were interesting," admitted Clark.

"I bet, I heard there were a couple of kids from Beach City, again. Do they put something in the water?"

"They actually might be the real thing. They showed up without costumes."

"That's a good sign. Look Smallville, the Daily Planet is very interested in this latest batch of contestants. We want you to use your special access at the Justice League.

"I'll arrange an interview for you with the top applicants."

"Actually, I was thinking you could focus on a few contestants, get their backstories and follow their progress. This Connie Maheswaran is the perfect candidate. The Girl Next Door, totally normal, trains to become a master swordsman to fight evil."

"How do you know about her?"

"She posted herself on Facebook."

"I was thinking of someone else."

"Not the Parrot lady. Please not the Parrot lady."

Clark gave Lois a sharp look. "I'm thinking of someone else. Her name is Peridot and she is a gifted technician as well as an alien."

"I saw her walk into the Hall of Justice. She looked like one of this crazies the Justice League attracts. So who is she, Martian Manhunter's daughter?"

"She happens to be a member of a race of beings who invaded Earth over 5 000 years ago. Well they're back and they want to destroy the Earth."

"Sounds more like a supervillian to me. Use your best judgment but don't reveal your sources."

J'onn Jonzz kept a discrete eye on the most likely candidates. The young black boy was busy doing homework. His mind was filled with the thoughts of how could he possibly balance his regular life with his superhero life. Static Shock hoped that joining the Justice League would help. He also wanted to go to college. He seemed like a balanced young man.

J'onn Jonzz then glided to where Steven and Connie were staying. Their minds were filled with childish dreams of being superheroes and getting married. The adults were a different story.

Doug was genuinely afraid for his daughter. The father's thoughts were filled with pictures of shadowy monsters overwhelming his daughter while she was alone and frightened. Pearl was also afraid for Steven but it was not the monsters outside their home. Rather it was the threat of war. Her mind swarmed with visions of Steven's optimistic smile slowly fading, of a cube headed woman shouting at her little boy and his horrified look as he saw all that he loved burning away. She genuinely wanted to protect Steven.

Now it was onto the next candidate. He floated down to the Sherborne Burroughs. In a discrete alley Martian Manhunter morphed in a typical human. There was the address that Gem gave on her application. He slowly walked over and scanned the area, trying to get as much information as possible. In the alley next to the store Peridot's tractor lay covered by a tarp.

J'onn wanted to get as close as possible so he walked into the fast food joint. He could feel the Peridot's thoughts. J'onn didn't want to do this but it was the only way to he could find out the Diamond's Authority's intentions.

"Get me a Lexburger deluxe combo with a Lexie fruit pie for dessert," ordered J'onn.

"Will that be here or to go?" asked the cashier.

Pearl was looking for something Steven would like to eat when she heard a window open. She ran out to see Connie in the middle of stepping out.

"And where to do you think you're going, young lady?" asked Pearl as crossed her arms.

"To the Themescarian embassy, I have to tell Wonder Woman about Peridot being an evil doer," answered Connie.

Pearl roughly hauled out Connie by the arm. "Now listen here you little twerp. This isn't some silly little game and the Justice League isn't some exclusive clique. The stakes are far bigger than you can imagine. Steven is in no way prepared for the coming war. It is vital that he makes the Justice League his allies. I don't care if Peridot joins the Justice League. I don't care if you join the Justice League. What I do care about is any actions that might ruin his chances of joining them. You pestering Wonder Woman will do that.

You will not run off tonight and bother Wonder Woman, nor will you blurt out anything about Peridot to anybody is that clear?" Connie looked numbly at Pearl. "I said is that clear?"

"Y-yes Ma'am."

"Now go upstairs and stay there for the night. I can't look at you right now."

Connie raced back up the stairs almost hitting Steven on the way down. When she got to her room she slammed the door. Then Connie got her cellphone and texted Ronaldo Fryman in his Keep Beach City Weird Blog. Just because she can't talk to the Justice League about Peridot doesn't mean others couldn't.

After a quick dinner and a patrol of the city Superman flew right into his apartment. As a Kryptonian he may be almost invulnerable but he still needed sleep. Once he landed he sensed a presence.

"Hello Kal-el," said Pearl from the darkness.

"Pearl, you nearly gave me a heart attack! What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your old trainer? Well no matter, it's really quite simple I want you to take Steven as an apprentice."

"What? No! And why did you think could just break into my house in the middle of the night?"

"Because Beach City is no longer safe. Ever since Steven's powers have emerged Garnet has been pushing for war. She has been putting him in dangerous situations and pushing for him to become a warrior. He's just a little boy. He knows nothing about Homeworld or even this planet for that matter. So for his sake please, please take him away."

"I find this very disturbing that Rose would allow her son to be put in danger like this," replied Kal'el coldly.

"Rose is dead! She gave up her form giving birth to Steven. Garnet's always been unstable and when Steven started getting his powers she saw this as a chance to restart the war. So please for the sake of my child and the planet take Steven to safety. Garnet is depending on Steven's powers. It's the only way to stop this war."

"Pearl, Steven is a sweet boy. He has many powers but he's no superhero. You said it yourself, he's very naive."

"Then help me hide him away, Themescara perhaps."

"Pearl, no men are allowed on the Amazon homeland."

"Steven is a boy. Besides Steven came be very effeminate. There must be something we can do."

J'onn slowly masticated his meal of ground up animal flesh and fried tubers. It was one of the most disgusting things that he had ever done but for the sake of the Earth he had to do it. The workers at this purveyor of edible garbage were not the brightest. He had to block out their loud booming thoughts to focus on the Peridot's mind.

When he finally made contact it broke his hearts. The gem that had near infinite power in her gem and fed on light was hungry. The strain that she must be going through was immense. Her thoughts were mainly occupied on fixing her new friends' toys. Occasionally she would come out to help in the kitchen. Always her thoughts were focused on the tasks at hand. It was like a coping mechanism he once used. J'onn could not get any more information not at the moment. The thoughts of the workers and what they thought of him drowned out Peridot's thoughts. He started to eat the fruit pie.

Eventually the store closed down. Peridot went back into the store room, the workers left for their homes. J'onn had to leave. He reverted to his Martian Manhunter form and waited in the alley. After a few minutes he phased through the walls. He found Peridot sleeping in a small cardboard box. Images of her traumatic experiences projected through her gem. Peridot whimpered. J'onn gently laid a blanket over her small form. It would take quite a while to find out the truth.

Suddenly his stomach clenched and pain filled his being. "Oh shaazbott,"he thought.

Diana Princess of Themescara and ambassador to the Amazons was beginning to regret not taking Bruce Wayne's advice. A couple of years ago when they met Batman took Diana aside.

"Diana, have you thought about an alter ego?" asked the millionaire turned superhero.

"Bruce I am a representative of my people. What I do reflects on them. I can't just hide in the population," replied Diana.

"No that's not what I meant. Diana I am one of the richest men in America. I have a vast fortune and resources that I can use to protect me. Also I have no loved ones to protect. I still however keep my identity secret. Do you know why?"

"If your identity came out it would destroy your reputation in the business world?"

"No! The fact is that if my identity was revealed I wouldn't get a moment's rest. The fanboys and the police would be constantly pestering me. As Bruce Wayne I can relax, but as Batman I have to be constantly vigilant. So please think about an alter ego."

Diana refused and now she was in this situation. The door to the Themescarian embassy pounded. It must have been about 3 am so there was no staff around to answer the door. She pulled open the door and regretted it.

A fat pasty looking boy stood on the other side, "Wonder Woman I have important information about that will affect the entire planet."

"What do you want Bloodstone," said Diana tiredly.

"It's simply Ronaldo Fryman, private citizen and I have some very important information regarding one of your contestants. May I come in?"

Diana let the foolish man in. She knew that if he tried anything she could easily smite him. In fact she wouldn't mind having an excuse to smite him. The fat boy walked in and adjusted his glasses.

"This décor does not seem appropriate to a mighty warrior such as yourself and really a terrycloth bathrobe?"

"This is my home and I was asleep. Get to the point."

"I would think as a protector of humanity that you would – yes never mind. This is about Peridot. She's an evil doer and an Eco-terrorist."

"Do you have anything top back it up?"

Ronaldo smiled he thunked down a large folder right on her Louis the 16th end table. He pulled out a photograph. It showed Peridot in from of a ramshackle barn with some sort of living vegetable. "Before Peridot came to Metropolis she and her nefarious partner Lapis Lazuli, spent their time growing a vegetable army to take over the Earth. This pumpkin dog was just the first of their troops."

"Really I admit it's strange but it does not look like a threat. Where's this Lapis Lazuli?"

"Off in space to get reinforcements. Peridot came to Earth 4 years ago. She sent thousands of her spheriods to monitor our activities and disrupted our video transmissions right when I was watching Star Sailor Patrol. When the Crystal Gems captured her Peridot's crimes did not stop." Ronaldo placed down another photograph it showed Peridot with her face screwed up as a spoon floated in the air. "Here she is training to increase her powers." Another picture of Peridot cuddling a stuffed alien toy. "Here she is mimicking motherly affection."

"Wait stop. This just looks like you're stalking her."

"But she's different. You can't trust these aliens. In her time on Earth she has committed a number of crimes, trespassing, raiding garbage, sheep theft, once she even kidnapped Steven."

"Wait sheep theft? Thank you very much for your information. Although we do a thorough background check for each applicant."

"Then why did you let Plastic man in?"

"Goodnight, Mr. Fryman." With that Diana shoved the fool out the door.

She was about to head up to bed when her communicator trilled.

"Diana, come to the Justice League station right away. J'onn is in the infirmary after investigating Peridot," cried Batman.

"Oh my Gods what happened? Did she attack him?" asked Diana waking up.

"No, J'onn went to Lexburgers. He has food poisoning- don't laugh Diana. This is serious. The Red tornado set up an IV drip. He's been puking and crapping all night. He's in no condition to read minds."

Diana got dressed as soon as possible. When she got to the station Batman and Superman were standing right outside the toilet with the Red Tornado.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" shouted Superman.

"Go away, just leave me alone," shouted J'onn through the latrine's door.

"This will soon pass. Martian Manhunter will be fine. He just needs to purge this from his system," assured the Red Tornado.

"Well when will he be ready?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Not for another 24 hours," replied the Red Tornado. "J'onn will have to rest after his ordeal."

"That's just great. The applicants are coming in this morning and we have no way of gauging their mental states. What are we going to do now?" asked Wonder Woman.

"By setting up a series of tests to see if they're superhero material." replied Batman.

"And I will investigate their backgrounds. We have 3 contestants from Beach City. I will start there," said Superman. "This is a job for Clark Kent."


	5. Measuring Up

It was late Sunday evening when the Green lantern shuttle docked at the Justice League space station. Hal Jordan, Batman and a rather tired looking Superman and Wonder Woman waited at the airlock. The shuttle docked with a heavy clang and a man in a bowl haircut and Green Lantern Uniform stepped out.

"Guy good to see you. Have you brought the gem expert?" said Hal.

"I did. Before he became a Green Lantern, Ch'p's planet's was at war with the Diamond Authority. He became the foremost expert on Gems and is a master interrogator. If anybody can crack your little green nut it's him," boasted Guy Gardner. "Fellow heroes I present to you Ch'p of the Green Lanterns."

From between Guy's legs stepped out what looked to be an over sized squirrel on hind legs.

Members of the Justice League all stared at the little alien.

"I'm sorry is this a joke?" asked Superman.

"The H'Iven people see this as no laughing matter. If the Diamond Authority is making another incursion into this solar system, rest assured I will find out. Now where is the prisoner?" asked Ch'p.

"According to our telepath J'onn, Peridot is presently sleeping in a cardboard box at LexBurgers," replied Wonder Woman.

Ch'p flipped out, "What?! This is a member of one of the most dangerous civilizations out there. Hal Jordan how come you did not apprehend this menace at-"

But Hal Jordon had already left for Oa.

When Monday morning came Pearl drove Steven, Connie and Doug to the Hall of Justice. Connie narrowed her eyes as she saw the floating tractor in the parking lot. Finally they parked and Steven and Connie stepped out followed by Pearl and her Dad.

"You don't have to follow us to our assessment Dad," said Connie.

"Actually, since you and Steven are both minors they want to talk to us and give us an assessment too," replied Doug.

"So it looks like you're stuck with us," laughed Pearl.

When they got inside they saw about 20 people milling around.

"All right everybody, in order to save time we will fit you into groups of 5. First group Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, Static Shock, Peridot and the Night Watchman come with me for the written exam."

The group of 5 were led into a small room. Inside were 5 pod chairs surrounding a large coffee table. A blonde woman in fishnet stockings handed them each a pencil and an exam form.

"Right this is a test of your mental agility. The answers are multiple choice you have one hour, go!"

All of them except for Peridot took a pod seat. The little gem sat in front of the coffee table.

"Er Peri- you're supposed to take a seat," said Steven hesitantly.

"Blow it out your ear, you clod!" snapped Peridot.

The Night Watchman raised his eyebrows.

Steven was about to answer back when Connie stopped him, "Just let it go. She isn't worth it."

Reluctantly Steven went back to his test. First part fill in his name. Steven set it on his lap. He tried to mark his paper. His lap was too soft. Steven tried using the side of his chair. Still too much give. He looked around and saw his fellow contestants were having the same trouble. All the while Peridot was writing away. Then a revelation came for Static Shock.

"Hey this is like that movie Those Men Wear Black," shouted out the young man.

Connie shushed him and then Static Shock joined Peridot at the table. The remaining contestants looked at each other and then took a place at the table too.

Meanwhile through the monitors Superman, Hawk Girl, the Flash and Wonder Woman watched the contestants.

"I see that Peridot was the first to pass the mental agility test but then she isn't tied down by Earth customs," said Hawk Girl.

On the screen Peridot ate her pencil.

"I can see that. By Hera that girl is weird. Still Static Shock caught on and he actually helped his teammates," remarked Wonder Woman.

"Let's see how are other contestants are doing," said Superman.

On one screen the vet was examining Boom Bird while a large Pink Lion waited patently. On another an elderly Chinese man was being examined by a bank of machines while a sad faced doctor looked on. Finally Boom Bird's owner surrounded by assailants was curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Not the face, not the face," she shouted.

"Well I guess it's safe to assume that Ms. Mercy is not a delusional Meta human," observed Flash.

"Still she does have a way with animals. Did she just tame a lion on the way here? I'm going to take her to Themesraca for further training," said Wonder Woman.

"Right time's up, everybody hand in your papers," called out the Black Canary when she returned to the exam room.

"But these questions made no sense," complained Peridot.

"Welcome to Earth. Connie Maheswaran come with me for a psychological assessment," ordered the Black Canary.

When Connie Maheswaran went into the small office she was in for a surprise. There in a large comfy chair sat a red haired man in a bowl cut dressed in green bodysuit.

"Oh, you're one of the Green Lanterns," she said.

"You were expecting some man in a white coat?" said Guy Gardner.

"Actually I was," admitted Connie.

"For your information superheroes don't get paid for their work. We have to find other ways to make a living."

"But you're a Green Lantern. Don't you work in space?"

"Yes and I have a very nice house in Oa but while on Earth I have to make my living. I happen to be a social worker. So, what are you planning to be when you grow up?"

Connie eyes darted, "Actually I was preparing for the great war to come. Steven and I would be fighting side by side against the tyrannical Diamond Authority. We would protect the Earth just like the Crystal Gems."

"Yes I've heard about the Diamond Authority but swinging a sword isn't enough to make a living."

"The Crystal Gems have been doing it for thousands of years. They don't have jobs."

"The Crystal Gems don't eat or pay rent. Now tell me about your relationship with Steven."

"Well I met Steven while I was reading a book on the beach. He walked up to me and tried to show off his bike. I ignored him and then he saved me from a falling boulder. We got trapped in a magic bubble and got to know each other. Steven is an amazing person. He has this magical destiny to save the Earth. But get this he was interested in plain old ordinary me. I listened as he told me about his magical adventures and I just had to help.

I trained under Pearl to become his knight and offer my service to his great cause. I thought everything was going great and then he just gave himself up when some Homeworld Gems came to pick up humans for their zoo. He tried to explain that we were outmatched and if he didn't surrender I would have been hurt. What hurt was the fact that he didn't trust us to defeat them together. That is why I have to learn how to become a superhero so that I can be stronger to protect Steven."

"I see – Connie tell me what do you think about Peridot?"

"Peridot she's one of the Homeworld Gems. Steven says she's good now, but I don't believe it. I mean she built the Cluster, a monster that's deep inside the Earth. She's also very dangerous. Once Steven put me in charge of Beach City while he was away saving his Dad and..." Guy slumped in his chair as he listened to Connie rant about the hated Peridot.

At the exam room Steven noticed that Peridot was keeping his distance from him. Black Canary called in Static Shock for his combat assessment. A few moments later she called the Night Watchman for his physical. Finally they were alone.

"Peri you been giving me the colder shoulder. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no everything's great. I just had Lapis leave me and the barn set on fire which was over a week ago and not once did you check on me. Now I'm living in a storage cupboard at a fast food restaurant."

"Well you should have come to us for help."

"I did you clod! But your precious gems threw me out. It's like when you're at Beach City I don't even exist."

"That's not true. I've just been busy what with trying to stop the Diamond Authority and all."

"And you never once called on me to help. When was the last time you took me into town?"

"Ye-ah you're not exactly used to Earth and humans."

"Then why didn't you teach me?"

"Then why didn't you learn. Connie told me all about what happened while I was in space rescuing my Dad. She told me how you decided to copy Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl while she played me.. Then when you were washing cars you and Lapis almost dropped Yellowtail. He could have gotten hurt. So yeah me and Connie agreed you should stay at the barn."

Steven heard more than felt the slap. As he turned his head back he saw Peridot trembling with rage.

"Listen here you oblivious little pebble Connie lied. But you never thought to check up on our side of the story did you? So everything's fine as long as you don't get to see it. Well I've had enough of drafty barns, abusive roommates, paint cans instead of shoes and being left alone in the middle of nowhere. I don't want you and your half formed attempts to help. I'm just an afterthought to you aren't I?"

Through the bank of screens the head members of the Justice League looked on.

"That girl is harsh!" said Flash.

"I'd be harsh too if I was left forgotten on an alien world. Remember, she's homeless right now," replied Hawk Girl.

"Let's get him out of that room. Shall we?" said Superman.

The Black Canary led Steven into the infirmary. A doctor in a white coat motioned for him to sit on the bench.

Steven sniffled and complied.

"Doctor do you have anything for a broken heart?" asked Steven.

"Good lord that alien girl really did a number on you didn't she? I'm doctor Laura Palmer by the way," she said.

"Now when was the last time you had a checkup?"

Steven shrugged his shoulders.

Palmer continued, "Never had a checkup, great. Now when was the last time you visited the hospital?"

"Oh, I remember it was two years ago. Me and Connie went to retrieve my mother's sword from her Mom in the hospital."

"That's not what I meant. Have you ever seen a doctor for medical reasons?"

"No."

"Then what do your guardians do when you get sick or hurt?"

"They give me water from my mother's magic fountain."

Dr. Palmer sighed, "Steven we're going to give you a thorough examination. Take off your clothes and lie on the table."

"Pearl says that because I'm half gem I'm not normal like human kids."

"I'll be the judge of that." She put her stethoscope on Steven's chest.

The Black Canary led Peridot to the next door.

"You look a little upset. Do you want to take a breather?"asked the blonde woman.

Peridot straightened up, "No, I'm ready."

"Before we go in, I must ask you to hand in any weapons you have."

Peridot then pulled out of her hair some ball bearings, a soldering iron and a large wrench. By the time she was done her hair was noticeably smaller. She walked through the door and found herself in a pit. Above her loomed the members of the Justice League.

"Welcome Peridot, we've been expecting you," said Batman.

"This is the next phase of your application the combat assessment," said Superman.

"We will not only be testing your combat abilities but also your combat potential. So don't worry if you do not do well," said the Flash.

"Be that as it may many superheroes are dependent on their special abilities be it genetic mutation or magical artifact. So to test your abilities we have taken away your weapons. Let the test begin," announced Wonder Woman.

Five costumed humans came out of the shadows. One was twirling a chain, another wielded an aluminum baseball bat, there were a couple of swords and one person had metal knuckle enhancements. Peridot could work with this. They rushed in. Peridot acted.

She made short work of them. Using her mind she bent the swords making them useless. The aluminum bat she pulled out of the hands of another assailant. The knuckle enhancements were used to punch her fourth assailant. That left the chain. It was long enough so she wrapped all her challengers in it.

The member of the Justice League looked down open mouthed in shock. Peridot smirked up at them.

"I guess that supplying the team with metal weapons wasn't a good idea," observed Flash.

"So when do I start?" asked Peridot confidently.

"You still have to go through a psychological assessment young lady." asked Superman. "Ladies and gentlemen thank you all for your help. Who's next?"

"We have Connie Maheswaran," replied Batman.

Five minutes later the member of the Justice League looked down in horror. The standby heroes lay on the floor curled up in little balls. Connie looked back at them in triumph.

"Sweet Mary Magdalene, that little monster broke my arm," cried out Wildcat.

"How can such a little girl break my leg?" asked the Question.

"So when would you like me to start?"asked Connie.

"Never! A hero pulls his punches," shouted Superman.

"In war you never pull your punches," shot back Connie.

"This was not a war. Those people had volunteered to help us out. Now apologize to them and get out," said Batman.

"By the way we called your father to take you home,"said the Flash.

When Connie left the room she came face to face with her father. He glared down at her. Connie had never seen him so angry in her life.

"I am very disappointed in you. That- that was brutal. Get in the car. We're going home," said Doug.

"But what about Steven and Pearl?" asked Connie.

"They can take care of themselves. You are never to see them again. I've read your psychological report. When we get back home your mother and I are going to have a serious talk."

"So that's it. You're going to punish me by taking the only friends I had."

Doug's expression softened, "Connie this is not a punishment. I saw how you took those men down and I'm worried about you. Your Mom and I we thought we looking out for you but instead we made you lonely and vulnerable. That is going to change. C'mon let's go home."

To Peridot's surprise the Black Canary led Peridot to a warp pad.

"Wait I thought all the tests happened here. Where does this go?"asked Peridot.

"Peridot I don't need to tell you that you are a special case. You're heading to our real base, the Justice League's orbital platform," replied the Black Canary.

The next thing Peridot knew she was on an orbital space station. It was so primitive being constructed out of metal. The Black Canary guided Peridot to an airlock at the far end of the station. As soon as the door opened Black Canary pushed the little gem in. The room was inadequately lit.

"Welcome Peridot, we've been expecting you," said a strange voice.

The lights came on and Peridot found herself face to face with The Diamond Authority's second most hated enemy. It was a squirrel like creature in a Green Lantern Uniform.

"A member of the Green Lantern corps? What do you want with me?" asked Peridot.

"Simple the Earth falls under the jurisdiction of the corps. When we heard about more Gems being sent to Earth and of the construction of a planet destroying weapon deep with the Earth's mantle, naturally we were concerned. Now before we start let me activate the light injector."

Steven was in yet another machine this time scanning his brain when he had enough.

"Can I put my clothes back on, I'm cold?"said Steven.

"How about we get your X rays first,"said Dr. Palmer.

Steven slammed his hand down, making a dent on the table, "No, no more tests. I'm am sick of being poked and prodded. We've been at this for hours. I'm cold and I'm hungry. I want to stop now."

Dr. Palmer looked at the clock. It was almost two. No wonder the boy was cranky. Still she needed those test results. Smiling she handed the young, not quite human boy a voucher.

"How about you get something to eat? Then we'll get those X-rays done and then you can do your combat assessment."

When Steven went into the cafeteria he all sorts of people but no Connie or Peridot. Most of people there looked beaten up and sad. Their costumes stained and torn. Steven went up to the front and looked at the selection. No way, they had macaroni and cheese with real cheese. He took that with a slice of apple pie and a glass of milk. He scanned the area for friendly faces and found Static Shock.

"Hey Static Shock, have you seen Connie or Pearl?" asked Steven as he sat down beside the black teenager.

"No little man, have you gone through the combat assessment yet?"

"Hey are you talking about that Connie Maheswaran girl?" said a man in a cat suit.

He had his arm in a sling and was wearing a cast.

"Yes, did she do okay?" asked Steven eagerly.

"Did she do okay? Did she do okay! Let me you what happened. I was one of the combat assessors. My group and I were engaging in unarmed combat with your precious Connie when she went berserk. She broke my arm, the Question's leg and I won't talk about what she did to Plastic man."

A rubbery looking man in a legless jumpsuit limped up. His neck was tied up in a knot.

"How are you doing O'Brien?"asked Wildcat softly.

"My throat hurts," whispered Plastic man.

"That's okay I can fix this I've got magic healing powers," said Steven.

"You had your psych test yet kid?" asked Wildcat.

Without answering Steven licked his palm and slapped it on Plastic man's neck. The man gave a girlish shriek as his neck unraveled and went back to normal.

"Kid that was so not appropriate," complained Plastic man.

"But you're better aren't you? I can make everybody better," said Steven. "Here Mr. Catman, I'll make you better too."

"No thanks kid. I'll just take my chances with J'onn's healing nanites," replied Wildcat. The man scurried away.

Steven went back to his macaroni and cheese. A few minutes later a man in a green suit and bowl cut came up to him.

"Are you Steven Universe?"he asked.

"Yeah I am." said Steven.

"I'm the Green Lantern, Guy Gardner. Come with me get your psychological assessment."

"Can I get some glass bottles?" Steven asked.

"Sure why not?" said Guy.

They got inside a small office Guy sat in a comfy chair. While Steven went to work on his bottles.

"er Steven what are you doing?"asked Guy.

"I'm harvesting my spit. Once this is mixed with water and applied to the wound it will heal all the people Connie hurt and then she can get to become a superhero," replied Steven.

"It doesn't work like that. Connie's father took her back home," said Guy sadly.

"But if I fix everything it should be fine. Shouldn't it?"

"That's not the point. Steven those men will be fine. We have healing nanites that will make them better but the fact of the matter is that your friend Connie is not superhero material. She brutally took down those men in what was clearly a sparring session. A hero helps people not hurts them."

"But you don't understand. She's my jam bud. I've got to fix this." Steven was getting upset.

"Do you always try to fix things like this?"

"Well but it's all my fault."

"Not this time. Connie chose her own path. Now tell me about your family."

"Well the Crystal Gems raised me. They're training me to fight Homeworld. You see my Mom, Rose Quartz, led a rebellion..."

Guy listened to the story of how his mother shattered another important Gem and how she died giving birth to him. Gardner felt sorry for the boy as he told how the Crystal Gems still after all this time missed his mother and how Steven felt he could never measure up.

"So let me get this straight. You feel somehow responsible for all of your mother's crimes and now must pay for them?"

Steven wiped his nose, "Yes and I'm the only one who can fix this."

Guy leaned over and put a hand on Steven's shoulder, "Steven listen to me. You are not your mother. You do not have to fix her mistakes and you are certainly not alone. Your guardian Pearl sent you here so that you could get the help you need do you understand?"

"I think so. Mr. Gardner I had this other friend that applied to the Justice League. Can you tell me what happened to Peridot?"

"This is the best interrogation I have ever had," said Peridot with her mouth full.

"Have you had many interrogations before?" asked Ch'p as he handed her yet another piece of light infused cake.

They were in the Green Lantern's ship. Instead of the interrogation chamber, the Green Lantern put them in some sort of kitchen.

"Those Crystal Clods interrogated me when Steven wasn't looking. They said they didn't believe me when I first told them about the Cluster but I think they just wanted to beat me up again."

"Here, have some bovine milk to wash that down," said the squirrel like being.

"I must ask, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you are clearly a civilian and have been very cooperative."

"But that shouldn't make any difference. I am a Homeworld Gem, we should be enemies. By all rights I should be installed into a computer and my memories scanned. Can I have some more cake?"

"You are clearly a child and no you cannot have any more cake. It will make you sick."

"But I'm still hungry," whined Peridot.

"Come to think of it your gem looks dull. Let's take you to the lab and have you checked out."

It was finally time for Steven's combat assessment. Batman looked down as the young boy waved up at them.

"Hi, I'm really used to fighting with Connie but I'll try my best," said the boy. Was he really 15?

"Noted, but we need to be prepared to fight alone," said Batman.

The volunteers came in. Like professionals they formed a circle around the boy. Steven did not look intimidated in the slightest. Then something Batman never expected happened.

The human Gem hybrid formed a solid energy bubble around himself. Then using it like a giant hamster ball he ran down his opponents. He defeated them easily one after another with the only thing being hurt was their pride. Just as Steven was about to run down his last opponent his phone rang.

"Hello Dad," said the boy in a young voice. "Can you call back later? I'm a little busy. No, Pearl wouldn't do that! How can you say that?"

The bubble dissipated. Taking advantage of the distraction Aqualad ran at him only to have Steven put up his fist. Aqualad ran right into the fist knocking himself out.

Steven continued, "No you're lying! You've been lying to me all this time. Goodbye." The young boy hung up.

"Were we interrupting something?"asked Batman.

"That was Garnet using my Dad's phone. She said that Pearl was trying to get rid of me by sending me over to you guys. She also said that Pearl hated me because I took my Mom away. I don't believe that, not for one second," Steven broke down sobbing.

It was late in the evening. Pearl sat in the waiting room with the others as one contestant after another left. Some were triumphant most were dejected. Still there was always somebody waiting. Connie and her father left a long time ago but there was no sign of Steven. Pearl was now alone.

Out of the shadows stepped out one of her old students. It was Bruce Wayne in a bat costume of all things. The man did not look friendly.

"Get up," he said brusquely.

"Is Steven okay?" asked Pearl worriedly.

Bruce merely walked away. Pearl followed him through the hallway to some sort of warp platform. He turned to face Pearl.

"Get on the platform," he said harshly.

"Where are we going?"

The platform flashed and Pearl found herself in a painfully primitive station. Bruce still not talking led her into what appeared to be a control room. The door shut behind her with an ominous thud.

In front of wall of screens stood the top members of the Justice League including another old student of hers Kal'el.

Kal'el spoke, "You know I used to admire you but this just takes the cake. We had 3 emotionally damaged children come right into our Hall of Justice and they all had one thing in common – you."

On a screen Pearl could see a Martian consoling a crying Steven.

"I heard so much about you and how you fought to protect Earth thousands of years ago," said the Flash. "How could you do that to a bunch of kids?"

"Because it was necessary!" shouted Pearl. "Steven had to be ready to fight Homeworld. When his friend Connie expressed interest infighting by his side, I saw the perfect protector. So yes, I trained her to be his knight. I soon realized that Steven is in no way ready. That is why I sent him here."

"You forgot about Peridot," Batman pointed to another screen. Peridot was lying on a bed while a squirrel like thing fussed over her gem.

"Oh Peridot doesn't matter. Once we stopped the Cluster we had no use for her," said Pearl dismissively.

"She is a child! Like Steven and Connie," shouted Wonder Woman.

"That can't be. Gems don't have children," said Pearl loudly.

"You have just spent the last 15 years raising one. You should able to recognize one," said Guy Gardner. "I have just been consulting my colleague Ch'p and he tells me that little gem suffered from microfractures, light body trauma and severe energy depletion. Peridot could have died Pearl. What were you doing leaving her alone in a broken down barn?"

"Then there's the matter of Steven's X-rays. They show a lifetime of abuse. Healed over skull fractures, broken limbs and ribs! What were you doing to that boy?" said Batman.

"No! When- when Steven fights he takes a lot of punishment. His healing factor must have healed his injuries almost instantaneously. You see that is why I wanted you to take him in," answered Pearl.

"Does he get punched in the face a lot?" snapped the Flash.

Pearl's legs buckled out from under her. She was saved by the Martian phasing through the bank of screens.

"Leave her be. Pearl has made many mistakes but she did not abuse Steven," said the Green skinned man.

"Oh thank the stars. Can I go see him?" said Pearl.

"Through the left corridor. First door on your right. This does not excuse you for neglecting Peridot," said the Martian turning to Pearl.

Once the pale gem had left Flash spoke first, "So what are we going to do with them?"

"It's quite simple Flash. We're heroes, We're going to help them," said Wonder Woman firmly.


	6. Wrapping Things Up

The first thing Guy did was to put Peridot in a set of pajamas. Guy Gardner was all too familiar with caring for abused children which Peridot clearly was. Presently she was she was being watched over by Martian Manhunter in the Watchtower's garden. The other child in the Watchtower Steven was presently being left to his own devices.

Steven stepped into the garden. He saw Peridot sitting next to a green man.

"But I don't understand. Having this environment in a monitoring station is a waste of valuable resources," said Peridot as she looked at the bird sitting on her hand.

"Some things are more important than mere resources," said the green man.

"Ah you live here," said Peridot.

"Hi Peridot, good job on making it to the final round," said Steven as he stepped up to greet them.

Peridot hissed. The bird flew away as she climbed up a nearby tree. Steven was taken aback.

"Peridot, what's going on?" he cried.

"What's going on is that I'm sick of your happy go lucky attitude," hissed Peridot.

"But everything's fine. You're safe now,"cried Steven.

"No thanks to you. You just write a song and everything's fine isn't it?"

"I didn't know. Look I'm sorry you were homeless but I was just so busy."

She threw some sort of fruit at him. "But you never had time for me, it that it?"

"Just let me explain," he pleaded as he stepped closer.

J'onn chose this time to intervene,"Enough, Peridot doesn't want to talk to you. I would think that her being up a tree and hissing would be a clear rejection signal."

"But why?"

"Like it or not Peridot blames you her past condition. Now go, maybe it's time you did some soul searching before you approach her again."

Once Steven had left J'onn turned to Peridot. "You were quite harsh with him don't you think?"

Peridot stepped down from the tree. "I'm tired of him ignoring all the bad things. Once when my roommate Lapis had stuck me in a water tank Steven and Amethyst dropped in for a surprise visit. Well after he and Amethyst released me from the tank Amethyst spoke a few words to him, his eyes glazed over. I had been floating in that water tank for hours and he turned to me as if nothing happened asking if we could cheer Amethyst up."

"Wait did you say his eyes glazed over?"asked J'onn. Peridot nodded. "This changes everything. I have to tell the others."

J'onn didn't waste any time. He phased right through the garden's walls into the monitoring room. He found Batman, the Flash, Guy and Hawkgirl there.

"People this is important. Steven's been controlled hypnotic suggestion," announced J'onn.

"Let's speak to Pearl right now," said Batman.

While the League was questioning Pearl Steven was laying in his bed looking at his phone. On it was a video of a very familiar green gem. Peridot was holding up a car in the air. In the background Connie was nagging about something when Peridot had enough.

"Now look here, you clod,"shouted Peridot. The car dropped like a stone on his Dad's old sign.

So Connie had lied about what happened at the car wash. What else had she lied about? Steven looked up more videos. Peridot in a crab claw machine, Peridot ranting about Camp Pining Hearts, and Peridot thwarting a holdup. She had this whole life and Steven never really thought to ask how she was doing. Then he saw another file called about the Truth about Peridot.

"Peridot is no hero," said Connie. "She is an evil being who has experimented on her own kind..." Connie continued on with her lies saying that Peridot never cut off her allegiance from Homeworld, that she was thousands of years old and even that she experimented on humans. He shut down the video he couldn't stomach any more of Connie's lies.

He was about to call Connie when his phone rang.

"Steven, we've been trying to contact you all day, where are you?"said Garnet.

"Oh hi Garnet, Pearl took me to the Watchtower. There's all these superheroes. It's really cool," said Steven.

"The Watchtower?"

"It's this orbiting space station. It's got a garden and everything. I've got my own room here. It's great."

"Tell me is Peridot there?" For some reason Steven felt a chill.

"Why do you care? Did you burn down the town or something?"

"Like it or not you're all members of this team. Wait there Amethyst and I are coming to get you and Pearl."

Pearl in the meantime was not having a good time. She blinked at the bright light shining in her face while several heroes surrounded her.

Batman leaned over, "You know I always thought you stood for justice but how could you manipulate Steven's mind like that?"

"It was Garnet's idea. She said it was to keep him safe," said Pearl.

"Safe? Really with all those injuries," accused Hawkgirl.

"I didn't know. Honestly, oh this must be Garnet's doing. She's always had a bad temper,"cried Pearl.

"Something's wrong I can sense it," blurted out J'onn.

"I think we're all pretty clear on that," said Batman.

"No I mean something's wrong now we need to get to Steven, now!" said the Martian.

Suddenly the alarms blared. A nearby screen turned on. It was Mr. Terrific.

"J'onn we have an unidentified object coming right at us from Metropolis," he said.

"Activate the defensive perimeter and wait for my command," ordered J'onn.

Steven was about to call Connie when the door swooshed open.

"Come with me," ordered the Green Lantern.

"What's going on?" cried Steven.

"Your ex teammates are trying to board the Watchtower."

In the control room Pearl looked around anxiously. All the heroes were at their stations. On the screen a large purple shuttle flew from the Earth.

"They're not responding hails,"called out a technician.

"Are they in range?" asked J'onn.

"Yes, missiles are at ready."

"Fire."

"Get back here you," called out Guy from the hallway.

Steven burst into the room inside a large pink bubble. He raced straight to the center of the control room.

"Stop don't hurt them. They just want to see if I'm okay," he shouted.

"I'm sorry guys Steven's bubble is immune to my ring," said Guy apologetically.

"Nevermind, just get Peridot to safety," ordered Batman.

"Missiles have missed," reported Mr. Terrific.

Steven leaped up to Mr. Terrific. In desperation he punched the panel.

"Stop, these are my family don't hurt them," he cried. "Just talk to them you'll see they mean no harm."

An ominous crash rocked the station. The lights flickered.

"It seems like they mean harm to us,"said Batman.

Suddenly Pearl's phone began to ring. The entire station looked at her.

"Hello?" asked Pearl timidly.

"Pearl you've really done it," shouted Garnet. "I don't care how you do it but bring Steven back right now."

"After all you've done? I don't think so," shouted Pearl.

"Enough, you are going to order the Watchtower to stop firing at us. You will let us board. Then you will bring us Steven and Peridot. If you do not we will kill Greg and it will all be your fault. Do you understand?"

Steven stood in stunned silence. Then he clamped his hands on his head,"No,no, no this can't be happening. Pearl what did you do?"

"Nice going I had the call on speaker phone. J'onn fire on that shuttle," announced Pearl.

The lasers fired. Then a transmission crackled from the shuttle.

"Mayday, Mayday I've been hit," shouted Amethyst. "I got one passenger Greg Universe inside. Help!"

"That's it. We need to call Superman right now," said Mr. Terrific.

Clarke Kent aka Ka'el was busy elsewhere. He was in the remains of Peridot's barn when he heard a clatter.

"This a restricted area. There's dangerous alien stuff here," shouted a fat curly haired boy.

"Oh really," asked Clark with his eyebrow cocked.

"All right my Dad threw me out and I have no money for food. You happy?" Ronaldo was holding a large pumpkin.

Clark ignored the sad boy as he looked around. Then Ronaldo spoke up again, "Er excuse me who are you?"

"I'm Clark Kent reporter for the Daily Planet. I'm investigating the three applicants to the Justice League, Connie Maheswaran, Steven Universe and Peridot."

"So you decided to explore the evil alien's lair. Well fortunately you found me, I too am a fellow reporter," Ronaldo put his hand out. "Ronaldo Fryman author of Keep Beach City Weird."

Clarke scanned the burnt out remains, "er thanks this really doesn't look like the lair of an evil genius."

"Well don't let appearances fool you. I have plenty of documented evidence," The boy shoved a photo in his face. "Here she is with her blue skinned companion. She was hot. I managed to get these pictures while Peridot was alone. Here she is building attack drones. Here she is surfing the net for our planet's weaknesses."

"This looks like it was taken inside the barn."

"Well here is a closeup of her ugly face and then the drones that attacked me," said Ronaldo. "You can't trust these aliens. They're always planning something."

"Oh really? What I see here is a conspiracy theorist stalking someone because they are different. Now I'm going into town and do some real investigating."

The next stop Clark went to was Beach City Middle School. The principal greeted him warmly in her office.

"Welcome Mr. Kent what brings you to our humble school?" said the woman.

"I'm investigating 3 applicants to the Justice League. Tell me can you tell me anything about Connie Maheswaran, Steven Universe and Peridot?"

The woman looked uncomfortable, "Steven Universe and Peridot are not students in this county as for Connie Maheswaran. I'll be frank before she met the Gems she was a quiet studious person. Then after joining the Gems she started acting up."

"Acting up?"

"Yes, even though her grades still remained up. She got frequently into trouble. Connie was caught several times taking a weapon to school, a sword I believe. When confronted she said she had to be ready to deal with the Homeworld menace to come. The worst was yet to come. In a minor altercation she broke a fellow student's arm."

"And what did her parents say about that?" asked Clark.

The Principal made a face, "oh they were too busy to do anything. Her mother's a big doctor in the hospital and her father works nights. I wanted to expel her but her parents and those Gems pressured me not to."

"Tell more about the Crystal Gems."

"Those Gems are a menace. I don't know if you know anything about this town but weird monsters pop up here. The Gems catch them but I swear those things come into town because of them. One time they trashed my brother's arcade and nobody said a thing."

Clarke listened to her rant about the gems. Then he interviewed some of Connie's fellow students. They seemed to be afraid of the girl. As for Steven and Peridot he got nothing. Clark Kent went to the boardwalk. He met up with the local businessmen. They ranted about the Gems' destructive behavior but agreed that Steven was a sweet but strange boy. Finally Clark met Mr. Smiley.

The black man in a shirt covered with smiley faces shook his hand.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me. Tell me what you know about Steven Universe and Peridot," asked Clark.

"Oh Peridot, that girl's a weirdo. I once caught her raiding the garbage cans, always getting into things, always exploring. Once I caught her sleeping in the crab claw. It scared the life out of me. I guess she has her uses. Peridot frequently acts as clean up after the Gems' battles but one less Gem is always better you know what I mean?"

"I'm starting to feel sorry for this Peridot. Well, thank you for your time."

Clarke Kent left for the Beach House Steven's home address. Hoping on talking to the other Crystal Gems he was about to knock on the door when it swung open. Inside it was dark but not empty.

A small blonde child jumped up and down on the couch. Clark stepped inside the place was a mess, windows were smashed and food was scattered about the kitchen. The child stopped.

"Who ever you are, sod off," said the child in a British accent.

"Young man I am here to talk to the Crystal Gems," said Clark firmly.

"They left town," said the boy as he smashed a vase. "Now sod off."

Clarke gently held the boy's hand, " I don't believe that belongs to you."

"I don't believe that's any of your business."

"That's it, I'm calling your parents."

"Good luck, my Mum's at home and Dad's at sea. He ran up the stairs and started ripping up the bedclothes.

Superman aka Clark Kent could take no more. Quicker than any human he caught the little boy by the ear and pulled him down the stairs and out of the house.

"Let me go!" shouted the little boy.

"Not until I return you to your mother. Now give me your address," said Clark firmly. He dragged the kicking and screaming boy down to the boardwalk.

"Help, help this mid west hick is taking me to the whipping shed," shouted Onion. Nobody responded.

"Now tell me where your mother is," said Clark.

Onion gave his home address. Still holding firm the sometime reporter sometime superhero dragged the boy to a small wooden colonial house. He knocked on the door. A rather sleepy looking blond with a bizarre hairdo answered.

"Onion you missed lunch," said the woman as the little boy ran into the house.

"Miss. I'm Clark Kent investigating reporter for the Daily Planet. I just caught your little boy vandalizing Steven Universe's beach house," said Clark.

"Oh Onion's a free spirit. As long as nobody presses charges we're fine," replied Vidalia."So what brings you to Beach city?"

"I'm investigating the three children applying to the Justice League. Connie, Steven and Peridot."

"Oh Onion's a good friend of Steven and Peridot. He goes to their places all the time."

She opened the door and invited him in. Once inside Clark sat down on the sofa while Vidalia poured some coffee.

"Hey Onion, tell Mr. Kent about your adventures with Steven and Peridot," called out Vidalia.

"Peridot thought she was too good to play with me so I burnt down her barn," said Onion.

The two adults stared numbly at the budding psychopath. Onion stared back not blinking. Then Clark spoke up.

"Young man thanks to you that poor little alien girl is now homeless. Now I'm leaving you to your mother and I hope to God she gives you an appropriate punishment."

As he picked up his his hat. Vidalia stammered an apology, "Look I don't want you to think that I'm a negligent mother but Onion can't really be contained. I know the Universes. Here, let me give you Greg's address though he should be working at the car wash now."

When Clark went to the car wash he found it closed. He was about to head to Greg's home address when his communicator bleeped.

"Superman we have a hostage situation," called out J'onn. "The Crystal Gems tried to board the Watchtower on a shuttle. We shot it down but Steven's father was inside. It's going to crash near Beach City. Here are the coordinates."

As quick as a flash Superman stripped down and was off. He flew straight up to the coordinates J'onn gave him. A large purple shuttle plummeted to the ground Superman could see Amethyst's face at the front. Her side smoked.

"Garnet made me put Greg inside. He's taped to one of my chairs. Land me before I crash," shouted Amethyst.

Using all his strength Superman took a hold of Amethyst. Fighting the G forces he landed the shuttle, Amethyst, in some nearby fields. Once that was done he pulled off her doors and ran inside. A long haired middle aged man sat strapped to chair with duct tape. His face was covered with bruises.

"Watchtower, beam me up we have a medical emergency," shouted out Clark.

Moments later Greg Universe lay down on the bed of the Watchtower infirmary. Steven Universe stood by his father's bedside sobbing. Pearl did her best to comfort the distraught boy.

"How he's doing?" asked Superman.

"His injuries were extensive. He does not have all that much time," said J'onn sadly.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed Greg. With a flash of pink it was gone and Greg Universe now sat up.

"Greg I'm sorry that I my plan got you killed," whispered Pearl.

The man turned to Pearl and smiled sadly. He was now totally pink and his long hair bright white. "That's okay, I got better. What matters is that Steven is now safe. Where's Garnet and Amethyst?"

J'onn spoke up, "Amethyst is at Cape Canaveral undergoing repairs. We did not find Garnet."

"What's going to happen to us?" asked Steven.

"We'll send you to a safe house. The counselors there are adept at treating survivors of domestic violence," assured Superman.

"But we weren't abused" asked Steven.

"Yes we were. Given time you will understand that," said Pearl firmly.

"Well what about Peridot?"

"Stu ball these are heroes. They'll take care her too," assured Greg.

"No you don't understand. Garnet wanted not only me but Peridot. Do you have any idea where Peridot might be?" asked Steven.

In the Green Lantern corps' shuttle Peridot sat sulking next to Ch'p. They were floating just outside the Watchtower.

"Well this is great. When can we get back to the Watchtower?" fumed Peridot.

"Not until we get an all clear. The shuttle may be gone but I swear I saw it launch something," replied Ch'p.

"And if we don't?"

Before Ch'p could reply a large gauntleted hand punched through the shuttle's walls. Reacting quickly Ch'p activated his energy shield. He pulled Peridot to him as Garnet clawed through.

"Here's Johnny," shouted Garnet.

Once again the alarms blared. A nearby screen activated. Mr. Terrific appeared on it. He looked frightened.

"We have a hull breach on section 351. I don't know how it happened. All available heroes arrive to repel borders."

Superman looked at the frightened family. One dead and brought to life the others clearly had suffered a lifetime of abuse. They didn't need anymore heartache.

"Don't go anywhere," he ordered.

When he got there Superman saw a huge hole ripped into the side of the Watchtower. The other heroes stood at the ready, An unconscious Peridot held by her gem and Garnet appeared through the gap. Garnet gripped Peridot's gem harder causing the little Gem to awake screaming.

"Steven Universe has a destiny to fulfill. You will give him and Pearl to me now, " shouted Garnet.

"Oh my Lord. Did you just turn Ch'p into a hat?" shouted an enraged Guy Gardner.

"That's right, now hand me over Steven or I will kill the hostage."

Guy clenched his fist ready to attack but Batman shook his head. It was too risky. However, someone did decide to take action.

"Garnet what are you doing?" cried Steven. His shield was at the ready. Pearl stood beside him with her spear drawn.

"Steven as fun as playing superhero is, you have duties to perform. It's time to go home," said Garnet.

A large white spear struck the wall beside Garnet's head. Pearl spoke lowly, "There is no way I am leaving Steven to your tender mercies."

"Perhaps you don't get it. I will kill Peridot right here and now if you don't hand over Steven."

Steven was about to step forward when Pearl stopped, "I don't care about that little twerp. There is no way under the Sun I am letting you hurt Steven again."

"Pearl?" asked Steven in a shaky voice.

"Steven, I'm sorry but we've haven't been the best caretakers. We wanted you to stay the happy little boy you were but- but," Pearl choked back a sob.

"Pearl no!" shouted Garnet.

She ran forward dropping Peridot. The other heroes used this time to strike. Flash scooped up Peridot and Ch'p whisking them away to safety. Superman blasted the cube headed gem with his heat vision while Guy blasted her with a beam from his ring.

"Steven, listen closely, hawthorn, archaeology, truth."

Steven pupils went into pinpricks. He fell to the ground shouting, no, no, no. Then he started to sob.

"Lady what did you do?" asked the Flash.

"I showed him the truth and released Steven's blocked memories" replied Pearl.

"Now you've done it. You've broken Steven," shouted Garnet as she fought against Superman's and Guy's attacks.

"No, you clod, I saved him," roared Pearl as she threw her spear at Garnet. The fusion disappeared in a puff of smoke as it pierced her chest. Two gems came clattering to the ground.

For a moment there was silence. Then the klaxons screamed.

"We need to shut that hole now," shouted Mr. Terrific. And the League went to work saving their station.

"So what going to happen to us?" asked Pearl. She sat on the far side of the table looking very small and frightened.

The top members of the Justice League were sitting in the conference room. Garnet's components had been bubbled and imprisoned. Steven had healed both Peridot and Ch'p though the poor rodent was now Pink. It was now time to talk about the future.

"We're going to send you, Greg and Steven to a safe house where you will receive treatment," replied Batman.

"When can I see him?" asked Pearl.

"Not just yet. I've just scanned his mind. The unblocked memories are making him very distraught. It will be a while before he trusts anything," replied J'onn.

Superman took this time to speak, "Pearl let me be frank. I have never seen three children so damaged as I did in the last two days. You and your teammates neglect of Peridot and Connie's brainwashing is absolutely criminal. If it weren't for the fact that you rescued Steven from a clearly dangerous environment I would put you in prison."

"There's also the matter of Homeworld coming to Earth, " reminded Guy.

"I will tell you all that I know," replied Pearl.

"Actually Peridot, has been very useful in that regard," said J'onn smirking. "Her knowledge is quite up to date."

"Where is she anyways?" asked Pearl.

"Steven went to visit her in the garden to patch things up," said Superman.

Peridot was not staring at the waterfall or the flowers. Instead she was staring out the window. In space, things seemed so much easier. There were set rules and success was rewarded. How unlike Earth.

"May I sit here?" asked Steven. He looked slightly taller and sadder. "Look this is hard to say but I want to apologize for how I treated you."

"You don't have to J'onn explained everything," said Peridot.

"Yes I do. Look maybe I can't remember you being abused but that's no excuse for what I did. As soon as I reached Beach City I forgot about you. I left you alone to fend for yourself with little or no guidence and for that I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Steven I would be lying if I wasn't still hurt by what happened but I'm willing to try. I guess you'll be a superhero now."

"Actually I'm not sure where we're going but I'm told we'll be going to a safe house somewhere. So where are you going?"

"They haven't decided yet."

"Well in case we'll part ways. Until we meet again."

The two youngsters hugged and Steven walked away. It would be months until Peridot saw Steven again.

A few days later, Static Shock and Peridot stood in front of the members of the Justice League. They were in Metropolis just outside the Hall of Justice. Off to the side members of the press recorded this momentous event.

Wonder Woman was the first to speak, "We have here two fine examples of what the Justice League stands for but only one of you has been chosen for membership with the Justice League. Static Shock you have shown the skill, resourcefulness and compassion it takes to be a member of the Justice League. Like many members you have taken a terrible event in your life and made it into something positive. Therefore it is with great pleasure that we make you an official member of the Justice league."

The crowd burst into applause. Static Shock walked over to the League. The members of the Justice League shook his hand and slapped his back. Peridot's vision blurred. Her one shot at creating a life for herself, gone.

Superman, but not, spoke next, "As for you Peridot. Taking into consideration all the information that we have gathered about you we were forced to come to a decision. Peridot, you have the most potential we have ever seen. You are brave, intelligent and clearly inventive. What you lack is compassion but compassion has to shown in order to understand it.

Peridot you are clearly in need of a helping hand. Though you are not yet a member of the Justice League we have decided to help you. After a thorough investigation of your life Clark Kent was moved and has decided to take you in. Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG meet Clark Kent your foster father."

What was clearly Superman in human suit stepped out. For a moment there was silence until Superman reached out his hand. The Justice League clapped and cheered followed by the news crew and the rest of the crowd. There was five whole minutes of clapping as Superman held onto the bewildered Peridot.

"Just play along, I'll explain when I take you to your new home," said Superman through the side of his mouth.

Peridot smiled and waved.


	7. Settling In

It was the first time Clark Kent had been the subject of a news report. Sure as Superman he was in the news a lot but not as Clark Kent humble news reporter. His co workers and rivals took pictures as he welcomed Peridot into his apartment. The little gem seemed reluctant. Clark smiled and put out a welcoming hand.

"It's okay you're safe now," he said.

Now in rather green but human clothes the little gem rushed into a hug. Clark led her inside. He shut the door firmly on the news crews. This was his and Peridot's time. The little gem looked around. She seemed fascinated by the kitchen.

"Yes that is a hand blender," said Clark as he gently took the instrument away from her. "This room is the kitchen. I use it to prepare food."

"You eat?" asked Peridot.

"Of course I eat. I'm an organic being. You're welcome to anything here except for the peanut butter cups. Flash comes to visit sometimes and he needs the high calorie foods." He led Peridot back into the living room. "This is the living room with the TV. You can watch what you want on it but if I'm sleeping keep it down. There's the balcony after a patrol. I frequently land there so don't be frightened."

Clark showed her the bathroom. Peridot made a small mess with some hand soap. He pointed to his bedroom and then it was time to show Peridot her room. With a flourish he opened a door that had picture of an alien head.

"And here's your room. I got you a laptop, TV and video game system. It's a Playstation but we can change it later."

"No this is fine," replied Peridot. "I can work with this. Can I have a workshop?"

"We'll see what we can do. There's the bed, desk, a beanbag chair and in the closet I put in a light chamber."

"Wow, thanks."

"I'll leave you to it. We'll be having dinner at 6 where we'll discuss plans for your future."

Clark then shut the door leaving Peridot alone. She went straight to her computer watched Camp Pining Hearts on Tube tube. She must have lost track of the time because before she knew it, it was dark outside. The door knocked softly.

"Sorry it's a little late but dinner's ready," said Clarke smiling.

Peridot followed him into the kitchen. On the table were plates with what looked like a breaded meat cutlet, some boiled leaves and corn as well as strange utensils. Peridot sat down blinking numbly.

"Yeah I guess this food must look strange. This is simply, pork chops with collard greens and corn,"said Clarke.

"It's not that. It's just that- it just that I've never used these utensils in my life," admitted Peridot.

Something inside Clark broke, "You mean you never shared a meal. Okay just watch me first you spear the food with your fork like so. Then you cut..."

Clark then proceeded to give Peridot her first lesson in fine dining. The alien girl learned quickly. After a few tries Peridot was eating like a native.

"Is this typical Earth food? Because I have never a had meal like that," said Peridot.

"Yes, every evening my parents and I would sit down and eat a meal like that. You're not familiar with Earth customs are you?"

"Everything I learned about Earth customs I learned from watching TV."

"Well we'll definitely fix that. Say what do you think about enrolling in school? Metropolis Middle School has a newcomers club."

"Accreditation, excellent idea. With the proper certification I can apply to join the workforce."

"I was thinking that maybe you could make friends, learn more about this planet."

"Believe me I tried but being an alien makes things hard."

"I'm an alien too. Don't forget that."

"But you look like a human and you were raised on Earth. Besides you don't have crackpots running around saying you're going to steal the planet's zoo animals."

Clark thought it about this for a moment. He saw Peridot's point. Still the young girl seemed sad.

"Tell you what. How about we go on a shopping trip tomorrow? That's sure to cheer you up."

It was rare that Dr. Klein made house calls but in this case she made an exception. The place of address was called a Safe Place. It was a transition house for victims of domestic abuse. She knocked on the door.

"Oh, thank goodness you came. I've been so worried about my son Steven," said a middle aged man. He looked like the slob many women ran away from except for the fact that he was bright pink. The man let her in and continued speaking, "I admit the last few days have been hard for Steven but it's like he's completely changed. Steven was such a cheerful, happy kid now. Well you'll see."

They came to a door with the sign that said 'Keep Out'. The man without knocking pushed it open revealing a young teenaged boy sitting on the bed with his knees up. He was wearing nothing but black. The boy's head whipped around and he ran towards the door.

"Dad, can't you read? Get out of my room," shouted the boy as slammed the door shut.

"Well it seems to me. That you have a case of puberty on your hands," observed Hillary Klein.

"It's more than that," sighed Greg. "Come with me to the kitchen and I'll explain."

Dr. Klein followed the man through the group home until they got into the kitchen. A pale pointy nosed woman with some sort of gem on her head was making tea there. She handed Greg and Dr. Klein some steaming mugs of tea as she sat down.

"As you already know this place is a safe house for victims of domestic violence and in a way we are no different. I'm Pearl Steven's foster mother," said the woman. "I'll explain as best as I can. We escaped from an alien cult."

"Rose, Steven's mother was the leader of that cult. When she died giving birth to Steven I was lost. I gave him up to the Crystal Gems at the age of 6. I thought I was doing what was best for him," admitted Greg.

"It wasn't. I was put in charge of caring for Steven," sighed Pearl. "As he came into his potential we pressured him to become more and more like his mother. We made him feel inadequate and put him in dangerous situations again and again. We used hypnotic suggestion to keep him happy and compliant but it wasn't enough. I could see his happy smile slowly fade away. He was no longer confident and what was worse is that he was lagging behind his peers. I called the Justice League and tried to get Steven to join up as a trainee."

"When Garnet found out, she was furious. She took me hostage and tried to raid the Watchtower which is in orbit to bring back Steven. It is only because of Steven's healing powers that I am alive today," said Greg.

"It was a close thing and that was only because I wiped away Steven's memory blocks. After Garnet was incarcerated the Justice League put us in this house and here we are. By the way Steven is half alien," said Pearl.

Dr. Klein stared at the two numbly, "So let me get this straight. You rescued Steven from a cult that used mind control to keep him compliant. Now suddenly the memory blocks and suggestions are gone and he is able to think for himself. To top it all off he's an alien hybrid. That's a little out of my pay grade."

"Look we're getting desperate. Steven hasn't come out of his room except to eat and use the washroom," pleaded Greg.

"But he is eating. Give him time. If he doesn't come round soon call the Justice League. They'll have specialists who are familiar with your predicament."

The next morning Clark knocked on Peridot's door. The little gem opened it almost immediately. Behind her Clark could see the computer screen on.

"Did you stay up all night?" asked Clark.

"As a Gem I don't need to sleep," replied Peridot.

"Oh! Well today is a big day. Get uh dressed we're going clothes shopping and then we'll go downtown for your educational assessment in the afternoon won't that be fun?"

He took Peridot on the bus to the Wayne center. The mall deep in the center of town was huge. The sun shone through the green house style roof while a fountain shot out jets of water. Once inside Clark spread out his arms.

"May I introduce you to the finest shops in Metropolis. We have three levels with over 300 stores. Today you can take your pick and get whatever you want," said Clark.

"Wow thanks," said Peridot.

She immediately dragged him to a shoe store where she bought a set of sneakers and a pair of sturdy boots. Clarke was relieved. The last time he bought clothes for Supergirl he ended up paying over $20 000. Then Peridot took him to another store called Area 51's where she bought at least 3 hoodies all green and having alien faces. She was covering herself up. Hiding away from prying eyes. It broke Clark's heart.

"I appreciate you're being very practical but wouldn't you like something fun?" asked Clark as pulled up a small dress.

"While that may be 'fun' I fail to see when the occasion might be when I might wear that dress."

"Peridot, you're a very beautiful young lady. You have absolutely no reason to hide yourself like that. Try on the dress."

"I hide myself because people gawk."

As if to make a point a teenager snapped a photo of Peridot on her cellphone. Something snapped in Clark. He snatched the phone from the kid.

"Hey, that's mine," cried the girl.

"Young lady a shop is private domain," said Clark as he erased Peridot's picture.

Once the girl scurried away. Peridot turned to Clark, "Wow thanks. It means a lot. Okay how about I get some T shirts and jeans as well."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a dress?"

Just then a shopkeeper passed by. She was a middle aged woman, "Mister my daughter just turned 16. I'd be glad if she dressed up like this."

"I'm still not done," admitted Peridot.

Once they had paid for the new clothes Peridot raced out the store dragging Clark behind her. She scanned the mall intently until she found what she wanted.

"There, there, let's go in there," shouted Peridot happily.

Wasting no time she pulled Clark into the electronics store. The little green alien shrieked with joy. She was like a kid in a candy store as she raced down the aisles.

"Oh I'll take this and this," said Peridot happily.

"Peridot, just what are you going to do with these solar panels?" asked Clark.

"What I an not going to do? I'll build myself a little transport, then I make some drones. This'll be so much fun," cried Peridot.

In the end they bought over $2 000 electronics parts. They still weren't done. Peridot ran into a hardware store next. She ran straight toward a welder.

"Peridot, that aren't safe to use in the apartment," reminded Clark gently. The look of hurt on Peridot's face changed his mind. "Tell you what. You can use my apartment's parking space provided that you can keep your work inside the area.

"Thank you , thank you ," squealed Peridot as she hugged him.

This was the happiest he had ever seen her but it was time for her assessment. They took a cab with all their stuff to the Metropolitan Board of Education.

"Welcome to the Board of Education. I'm Marge Simpson. You must be Peridot," said a black middle aged woman as she held out her hand.

Peridot looked at the hand and blinked. Clark laughed slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah Peridot doesn't really know much about Earth customs. Peridot shake the woman's hand," urged Clark.

The woman laughed,"No problem this is why we have an assessment done. The study will be in two parts first a written part and then a psychological interview. Now Peridot come with me and we'll start. Mr. Kent please stay here."

A couple of hours later Marge called in Clark to her office. Peridot was sitting in a chair in front of her desk. Marge sat down motioning Clark to sit.

"Mr. Kent you were thinking of putting Peridot in the Metropolis Middle School correct?" asked Marge.

"Yes, I thought that being around children her own age would be helpful," admitted Clark.

"I'll be frank. Peridot would not fit in to a conventional school."

"I wouldn't say that. Peridot is very smart."

"Yes and that's the problem. Peridot has the highest IQ level I have ever seen. A conventional school would bore her easily."

"Then what do I do?" asked Peridot.

Marge turned to her, "Peridot taking into consideration your lack of Earth knowledge I would say you would be at a Grade 11 level in your weakest subjects. As for math and physics you're out of our charts. You could probably teach us a thing or two. Mr. Kent I would recommend that you send Peridot to the Wayne Foundation Academy for Gifted Students."

"But I don't have that kind of money and what about Peridot's socialization!"

"Mr. Kent, The Wayne Foundation has scholarships for exactly Peridot's circumstances. And quite frankly they would be able to accommodate Peridot much more than a regular school. I'll send you over the applications right now."

Clark Kent and Peridot thanked the woman and left. Once they were back home. Clark turned to Peridot.

"Peridot, you are one complicated cookie. Look I'm going on patrol. We'll talk about this later," said Clark.

"Does that mean I won't be going to the Academy?"

"No, you'll be going. We just have to discuss what happens next."

Peridot squealed and hugged Clark. It was all she needed to hear.


	8. A Rocky Start

A couple of days after Clark took Peridot in he was reminded just how different his foster daughter was. He had come in from a long days' patrol and work when he landed in his apartment. Peridot had not eaten. More importantly he could hear her working in her room. Through the door he could hear the whine of a drill and the occasional crash.

He knocked on the door, "Peridot it's getting late. Don't you think you should call it a night?"

Peridot opened the door, "Clark gems don't need to sleep."

"But I do and more importantly so do our neighbors. Just what are you doing in there anyway?"

"I'm putting up fire and sound proof paneling."

"Er that's good, but stop for tonight. Tomorrow we need to discuss your courses for school."

The next morning Clark sat with Peridot at the kitchen table. The little gem looked so happy as she peered over her course options.

"I'll take math, physics, chemistry, biology ooh and I'll take this art course," said Peridot gleefully.

"Peridot with number of course you'll be taking you're going to burn yourself out," said Clark.

"Clark I don't need to sleep," Clark looked at her sceptically. "Okay how about I drop some of the less desirable courses. I don't need to take phys ed, English literature, history or health."

"Those courses are not optional you have to take them."

"But I don't need strength training! And I'm not interested in State Spear."

Clark sighed"That's Shakespeare. Peridot do you know where human babies come from?"

"The kindergartens around town right?"

"No, Peridot for all your intelligence you have glaring gaps in your knowledge of Earth. The courses you should be dropping are the ones you are good at like mathematics and physics."

"But I _need_ the accreditation. At the very least I need to be able to communicate my ideas in Earth's lingo. Look how about this. I how about I go to summer school that should keep us both happy."

"I was hoping you can spend the summer with my parents on the farm."

"I'm sure your parents are very nice people but I have had enough of farms to last a lifetime- my lifetime."

They talked well into the night about what they should do. In the end Clark agreed to some extra after school courses for Peridot to take to familiarize herself with the scientific and mathematical languages.

If Peridot was eager for school a certain half gem was not.

Guy Gardner knocked on the door of the Universes' safe house. It was chilly outside so when the door opened Guy was more than happy to come in.

"Thank you so much for coming over. We're having difficulties with getting Steven to attend school," said Pearl.

"Okay tell me from the beginning," asked Gardner.

"Follow me and I'll explain," said Pearl as she led him through the hallway. "Well after Steven's assessment he was very upset. We were discussing his courses when he shot up and ran to his room. He won't come out for anything, even me. Now Greg's losing his mind trying to get him to come out and go to school."

There by Steven's room Greg stood pounding at the door, "Steven Universe open this door right now! You're in big trouble young man."

"There is no way that I'm going to school!" shouted Steven.

"Steven you're being a baby! You need to go to school," shouted back Greg.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Guy.

"We were going over our plans for Steven's courses when he just blew up. He's been locked in here for two days," answered Greg. "Steven if you don't open the door right now so help me I'll-"

"That isn't helping," said Guy as he put his hand on Greg's shoulder. He leaned towards the door, "Steven it's Guy. Mind if I come in?"

The door opened. Instead of a bright cheery boy Guy was facing a brooding sullen teenager. The change was dramatic.

"I guess so," said Steven as he let Guy in.

The room inside was a mess. Clothes and food wrappers lay on the floor.

"Greg and Pearl tell me you refuse to go to school," said Guy.

"Did they tell you why?" asked Steven scornfully. Guy shook his head. "They signed me up for remedial classes."

"From what Pearl tells me you were a little behind in your studies."

"That's not the point. Remedial classes are for losers, ones who people have given up on. There would be no chance of me going to college and I would be marked for life. Dad says I just have to accept it. That the gems ruined my life and I have to find some way to -cope." The boy started sobbing. Steven looked like the little boy that Guy met in his office.

Pearl and Greg waited anxiously at the door. The few minutes they Guy went in seemed like an eternity. Finally the door opened and Guy followed by Steven stepped out.

"Steven isn't afraid of going to school. He's afraid of being stuck in a rut," announced Guy.

"I also hate that you signed me up for courses without asking," said Steven sullenly.

"Now how about we look at Steven's courses and we can come to a compromise, okay?"

Guy sat down at the dining room table. He looked at the application sheets as Greg, Pearl and Steven peered over his shoulder.

"Hmm Stonewall High, giving your special child the high school experience. Does it have a group counseling program?"asked Guy.

"No, we just – I just wanted to put this gem stuff behind us," admitted Greg.

"You should see the courses he wanted me to take," said Steven.

"Er, remedial English, basic phys ed., woodworking."

"I don't even want to take those courses,"cried out Steven.

"Then what do you want?" asked Pearl.

Steven darted his eyes, "I want to become a doctor or psychiatrist."

"Steven I'm sorry to say this but that ship has sailed. You are way too behind to do that," said Greg.

"Then what sort of future do I have? As a janitor?" Steven raced back out of the room but Guy caught him using his ring. He set the distraught boy at the table.

"Hold on there tiger. Don't give up hope yet. Now the Wayne Foundation Academy for Gifted Students that can help Steven catch up to his peers," said Guy.

"Look Mr. Gardner, I'm touched that you want to help but I just want to put this magic and superhero business behind us and just be normal" said Greg.

Guy stared at the family, Greg with his bright pink skin and Pearl clearly an alien. "Yeah that's not going to happen. Tell you what. I'll set up an appointment for Steven tomorrow at the Wayne Foundation. They can set up him up with a program to help with his difficulties. Meanwhile it is important that all of you work on your therapy – together. That means I want you all to attend Dr. Fate's counseling sessions. You got that?"

The family all muttered an affirmative. Guy left satisfied.

If Clark thought Peridot's first day of school would go without a hitch he was wrong. It started by taking the bus to the Wayne Academy. The bus was crowded so Clark and Peridot were smushed together.

"Now may to sure to greet your fellow students politely," said Clark.

"Yes Clark," said Peridot.

"I've packed you a sandwich. It's bologna but that doesn't matter. Eating for humans is a social occasion so use this lunchtime to make friends."

"I will."

"Oh look here's our stop."

They stepped out of the bus only to be greeted by a crowd of angry people. They carried signs like 'Not in our school' and 'No to war criminals'. Clark none too gently shoved his way through to the school doors. At the front stood the Principal a middle aged blonde woman.

"What in tarnation is going on?" shouted Clark,

"Face page," blurted out Peridot.

"Yes, Face page. I'm Ms. Boscomb the principal. Apparently there are several sites dedicated to Peridot's so called war crimes," said the Principal.

"That's slander. Can't you do anything about it?" exclaimed Clark.

"We can keep on an eye on her. Escort her in safely but you're the reporter. Look up and see what they're saying," said Ms. Boscomb.

The principal gently guided Peridot away into the school and out of Clark's normal sight. With his X ray vision he saw Peridot awkwardly greet her new classmates. He left feeling slightly easier but not satisfied.

When he got to the Daily Planet he was hoping to spend some time looking on Face Page and Tube tube only to be greeted by Lois Lane as he got to his desk.

"Hey Smallville, Perry wants to see you," said Lios.

"Did he say what it was?" asked Clark.

"No but he said it was important."

The Face Page research would have to wait. Sighing Clark walked to the editor in chief's office, where he found that Jimmy Olsen and Lois had followed him. He opened the door.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Clark.

Perry White stared at his computer not looking up, "Yes, a civil war has erupted in Bialia I want you and Jinmy to cover it Clark."

"What?! No! Peridot just started school. I can't leave her behind," exclaimed Clark.

"I think an alien thousands of years old can be left alone for a couple of weeks," said Perry.

"Peridot's only twelve!Send someone else!"

"Sir I'll gladly go," said Lois.

"No, Kent you have talent for sniffing out information, getting right to the bottom of the story. It's almost like you have X ray vision." Lois laughed uneasily. "And Lois I'd hate to say this but Clark is also bigger and stronger. He'd be safer in the war zone. Now Kent this is front page story. You have to go."

"But Mr. White, I have this breaking story about how bullying and how the cybermedia changes our perceptions..."

"That's old news Kent!"

"Peridot needs time to adjust to her new life. I can't just leave now!"

"If you're so concerned why don't you ask your super friends to watch over her?"

Lois, Clark and Jimmy Olsen all stared at Perry White open mouthed. Impatient Perry pushed all three out and slammed the door. For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you think he knows?" asked Jimmy.

"My question is how Peridot will take the news?"said Clark.

"You're going to Bialia? Why?" shouted Peridot.

There were back in their apartment. Peridot was understandably upset over hearing Clark was leaving for work.

She wrung her hair.

"I told it's part of my job."

"But- but why don't you quit? You can be a superhero full time."

Clark put his hand on Peridot's shoulder, "Peridot as much is that's tempting I have responsibilities beyond being Superman. I support my parents in their farm and I also have to care for you. I've arranged for someone to watch over you and if you have any troubles you can call me. Okay?"

"Okay," Peridot said sadly.

"Tell you what how about we go on patrol tonight?"

Peridot cheered and raced out to the building's parking lot. After a quick change Superman flew in to join her. He found Peridot staring at her tractor. The thing was trashed. All over the tractor was graffiti saying thins like 'Alien Scum' and 'War Criminal'. The two stared at the mess. Things were not going to be easy.


	9. First Lessons

When Peridot first got on the bus she was looking so forward to her first day of school. No longer would she be kept isolated and ignorant. Instead she would make new friends and learn the basics in a safe learning environment.

Then she saw the protesters. They waved signs that said 'War Criminal', 'Not in My School' and 'Alien Scum'. Clark pushed their way through to where the principal was waiting. Sure enough Face Page was to blame. Soon enough Clark had to leave. The principal gave her assurances and guided Peridot to a small classroom.

Peridot stood at the front with the principal. The woman had her hand protectively on Peridot's shoulder.

"Class this is Peridot 5XG. She will be attending home room with you. I want you to give her a warm welcome,"announced Principal Boscomb.

The students per-adolescent by the looks of it stared numbly. Boscomb jabbed her in the back.

"Hello, I am pleased to meet you," said Peridot stiffly.

The class still stared numbly. Peridot walked down the rows of desks in uncomfortable silence. She found a likely spot.

"This seat's taken," said the young girl. She put her bags in Peridot's spot.

Peridot tried again. Another seat taken. Then she saw a young dark haired male. His leg was in a huge cast so he couldn't run away.

"Greetings fellow student I am Peridot 5XG," said Peridot as she stiffly stuck out her hand.

"Tim Drake,"replied the student.

"May I ask what happened to your leg?"

Tim could not tell her the truth. That he was on patrol with Batman on a rainy evening when he slipped and fell. Bruce being frantic made up a story of him playing on the roof on the spot. Then he sent Tim to the Wayne Academy as a boarding student. It sucked big time.

"I was playing on the roof and fell off," replied Tim.

With the introductions over, it was time for class. Peridot listened intently as the teacher talked about geography. She had no idea that the Earth didn't have a united world government. It made things far more complicated than necessary and that was without taking into consideration Atlantis and Themescara. All too soon class was over and it was onto the next class.

This time it was Physical Education. Peridot's physical specs were static, she couldn't get any stronger or faster. Still she to wear a ridiculous pair of shorts and a T shirt with the other students while the gym teacher shouted at them they ran around in circles, climbed ropes and performed repetitive actions. It was an utterly pointless waste of time.

And to make matters worse Connie Maheswaran was also there as well. Throughout the entire class Peridot could feel Connie's eyes boring into her. When it was finally over Peridot headed straight for the exit.

"Peridot Kent to the showers," ordered the coach. The man reminded her of Jasper.

"But I don't sweat," explained Peridot.

"Now!" He definitely reminded her of Jasper.

Steven was not enjoying school. History was a bore and all the other classes served to remind him about how far behind he was. Now it was time for lunch. Pearl had made him a tomato and avocado sandwich with sprouts, trendy but that was beside the point. It was time to scope out the social scene.

He saw a familiar green form entering the room. Feeling ashamed he hid behind a pillar. Steven watched as Peridot came to one table and the next only to be refused. Then the green gem seemed to spot someone and headed right towards him.

"Tim good to see you!" cried Peridot as she ran right past Steven.

She ran towards a boy in a full leg cast. Poor Tim could not run away like the others. All he could do was endure. Unnoticed Steven watched as Peridot chattered obviously. Tim was now Peridot's friend whether he liked it or not. Steven walked out unnoticed by Peridot.

After lunch Peridot was in for a pleasant surprise. Her next class was biology and to her surprise it was rather quite interesting. The green gem had no idea that organic beings were so complex. She was looking forward to the promised frog dissection unlike her classmates. To top it all off Tim Drake was there as well. Peridot sat right next to him. It was good to have a friendly face.

The day however ended on a sour note. Upon entering art class Peridot saw the hated form of Connie Maheswaran. She was showing off her sword while her classmates looked on.

"- And then I said. That proves nothing. You only saved the Earth because you were trapped here," said Connie.

Peridot's nemesis looked right at her. Sighing Peridot chose a seat. The teacher came in.

"Connie Maheswaran put that toy away," said a pale sour faced man. The man all dressed in black stood up at the front. "Right since we have some new students I will go over my speech once again. I am Mr. Sprat your art teacher. If you are expecting an easy course then you can leave right now. I take this class very seriously. We will not just be drawing pretty pictures or talking with friends. In my class you will learn about color theory, anatomy and the rules of perception. You will do doing homework everyday. At the end of the year we will be having an art show to show off your work. I expect nothing but excellence. Do I make myself clear?"

The man looked at Connie. He was so uptight but Peridot was glad he was focused on Connie. Then it was time for life drawing. He had a model come and pose on the platform. Peridot rushed and took an easel. She sketched furiously there was only one minute before the model would change position.

"Peridot, your art sucks. That look nothing like the model," said an unwelcome voice beside Peridot.

"Why don't you focus on your own work clod?" said Peridot out the side of her mouth.

"Is there something you wish to share?" butted in Sprat.

"No sir. I was just telling Peridot that her hair was blocking my way," smiled Connie.

"Then move to another spot," answered Sprat.

"But Peridot has the best spot," whined Connie.

"Now," shot back Sprat.

Grumbling Connie dragged her easel away. Peridot smiled. Then it was back to sketching, only this time it was much more peaceful. After about 15 minutes the teacher called time.

"Right let's see your work. You first Peridot," announced Sprat. Peridot handed in her sketchbook. "Hmm some basic beginners mistakes." Peridot flushed. "You're focusing on one specific part. Try to draw the whole . Don't worry if it doesn't look realistic. You're trying to capture the form and try to use the whole page."

He went through the other sketches. Peridot learned a lot about what was expected through her other classmates. Then finally he came to Connie's work. The thin man glanced at her sheets.

"Try and put a little more effort in it will you?" scolded the man.

Now it was Connie's time to flush. They went on to working on a still life of boxes. Peridot found it was rather boring. Then class ended. Mr. Sprat told them to draw a series of ovals and the class left. Peridot scurried off with the rest of her classmates.

"Hey Peridot," shouted Connie. Peridot ignored her she walked to her locker. Connie blocked her way. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, freak!"

"What do you want?"snapped Peridot.

"Think you're safe? Think again. Where do you get off going to school like some normal person?" glared Connie. Behind her a small crowd was gathering.

"I get off using at the front of school using the bus," answered Peridot. The crowd erupted in laughter as Peridot passed Connie. As Peridot opened her locker's door. Connie slammed it closed.

"This isn't over,"shouted Connie.

Peridot pushed open the door with her mind. "Yes it is. Now leave me alone."

Getting her stuff out Peridot made a mental note to ask the principal for a locker reassignment. As she took the bus home she could feel the entire bus staring at her. It would get easier but Peridot considered that maybe she should take the tractor to work.

When she got home her relief was short lived. Clark told her of his assignment to Bialia.

"You're going to Bialia? Why?" shouted Peridot. She wrung her hair in frustration.

"I told it's part of my job."

"But- but why don't you quit? You can be a superhero full time."

Clark put his hand on Peridot's shoulder, "Peridot as much is that's tempting I have responsibilities beyond being Superman. I support my parents in their farm and I also have to care for you. I'm arranging for someone to watch over you and if you have any troubles you can call me. Okay?"

"Okay," Peridot said sadly.

Clark tried to take a different tack,"Tell you what how about we go on patrol tonight?"

That brightened Peridot up but when they got to the parking lot Peridot found her tractor trashed. Grumbling she lifted the tractor up with her powers.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room," said Peridot. She left grumbling under her breath.

Over the next few days Clark and Peridot fell into a routine. In the morning they would go to school and work respectively. Then they would head back home. Peridot would head straight for her room while Clark would head off on patrol. As the days went on Peridot's mood would be fouler and fouler.

It was a couple before Clark had to leave for Bialia. He was getting ready for work when he noticed that Peridot had not left her room yet.

"Peridot, get ready. It's time to go to school,"shouted Clark.

"I'm not going," shouted Peridot behind the door.

"Peridot, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on. The human race is a bunch of clods that's what!"

For the moment Clark was taken aback but being a hero he could sense something was wrong, "That's it I'm coming in," he said as he opened the door.

When he got inside he saw the tiny little bedroom was much bigger. He could see the remains of the tractor, a large vat of silvery stuff and loads of scientific equipment but that did not concern him at the moment. There sitting in front of her computer was the bundled up form of Peridot. The little gem snuffled miserably.

Then Clark saw it. On the screen was her Face Page account. On it were hateful comments like 'Die Monster', 'Get out of our city freak'.

"I have taken a look at the IP addresses. They're everywhere," said Peridot in a dead voice.

Something inside Clark broke. He ran up and hugged the little alien, "You shouldn't listen to them. They have no idea who you are. I can't pretend I understand what's going on. We had nothing like this when I was growing up but I think I have some idea of what to do."

Peridot wiped her nose, "You do?"

"Of course. How about you delete that Face Page account? I 'll call the school and say you won't be coming in today and then you can come with me to the Daily Planet. Sounds good?"

Peridot nodded. Clark left her to get dressed. Once he was outside the room he called the Watchtower on his cell.

"Hello, J'Onn Peridot is having a hard time adjusting. Yes she's being bullied. Could you arrange and appointment for her with Dr. Fate? Great thanks." It wasn't much but it was a start in solving Peridot's problems.

If Clark felt that he was fixing things than a certain father was feeling very frustrated. It was breakfast time and Steven was wolfing down his food.

"Steven, you're eating like something's about to burst out of your chest," said Greg.

"Can't help it. I'm so hungry," said Steven as he ate a mouthful of eggs.

"Doing what? Because other than school you spend most of your time sulking," said Pearl.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" said Steven.

"Okay be quick about it. You're already late for school?" replied Greg.

"What happened to Amethyst?"

The two adults looked at each other.

"Steven that part of your life is over you shouldn't concern yourself over this," said Greg.

"Steven you must remember that Amethyst was helping Garnet take you back. You have been killed or worse," added Pearl.

"So because Garnet lied to her. You're willing to drop a friend you knew for thousands of years?" snapped Steven.

"It's not that. Amethyst is perfectly safe. She's being cared for at Cape Canaveral,"said Pearl in a soothing voice.

"Why? Is she so damaged that she can't shapeshift?"asked Steven. There was an uncomfortable silence as Greg and Pearl looked at each other. "That's it isn't, unbelivable! I'm going to school."

When Steven got there he spent most of the day staring at his cellphone. Cape Canaveral was so far away and Steven no longer had access to warp pads.

"Lion, I wish you were here," sighed Steven.

Suddenly a volleyball slammed right upside the head.

"Universe, stop texting your girlfriend," shouted Coach Ellis.

When Clark and Peridot finally reached the Daily Planet he told Peridot to wait by his desk. As the young gem sat hunched over with her hood up Lois Lane walked in.

"Hey Smallville, who's the kid?" asked the rival reporter. Peridot pulled off her hood. "You really are a kid!"

Clark rushed over, "Forgive me, Lois I'd like to introduce you to Peridot."

Peridot put out her hand, "Pleased to meet you-"

"Lois, Lois Lane, Smallville why is Peridot not in school?"asked Lois.

"She was having trouble with some cyberbullying. She's taking the day off and spending time with me at work," answered Clark. "Care to show her around?"

Then Clark left the two alone as he went into Perry White's office. The two stared at each other for awhile.

"Okay, where do I start?"said Lois. "This is my desk. Clark and I sit right next to each other. Here we have the photography desk. Jimmy say hello to Peridot."

A young red headed man shook Peridot's hand. "Jimmy Olsen Daily Planet's photographer. You're much younger than I expected."

"What are you doing?"asked the little green alien.

"I'm photo editing today's shots and sending the files to our editor in chief. I only just convinced him that I don't need to show him my film," laughed Jimmy.

"I'm always interested in what Clark is doing. Tell me does this newspaper have a web site?" asked Peridot.

Jimmy Olsen laughed, "Sorry Peridot but Perry White is a little behind the times."

"What Jimmy means to say is we're not like the BBC we don't have a website showing our articles," said Lois.

"Well you should start right away. This would increase readership immensely and the advertising revenues alone-"exclaimed Peridot.

Lois put her hand up. "Tell that to Perry White. He's the one who would hire a web page designer."

"But designing a web page is so easy. Here let me show you."

Peridot started typing furiously on the computer. To the humans she was typing out a series of incomprehensible code. Jimmy's eyes lit up.

"Amazing you've created created a web site in record time, with sections for local news, a sports page and comics," gasped Jimmy.

"Are you keeping Peridot entertained Jimmy?" asked Clark as walked up to them.

"Smallville how did your meeting go with Perry White?" asked Lois.

"He still wants me to go to Bialia but he saw Peridot. So it looks I just have to interview Queen Bee and then head home,"replied Clark. "Say Lois could you watch over Peridot while I'm gone?"

"Er Clark, I don't really know," said Lois uneasily.

"I don't need to eat and will keep out of your way," said Peridot eagerly.

How could Lois Lane say no to that green face, "Okay, Clark better give me a set of house keys."

While Clark worked Peridot read from her tablet. She finished some homework assignments and then she played some games. Soon enough it was time to leave. Clark now being a father had to take the city bus home. Being rush hour it was cramped and both he and Peridot had to stand. Finally, after a long time they reached the apartment.

"Peridot put on your jumpsuit. We're both going on patrol," ordered Superman once they were inside.

"But I haven't finished building my pod yet," replied Peridot.

"Don't worry I'll carry you."

A few minutes later they were up in the air, flying over Metropolis's many skyscrapers. When there was a quite moment Superman set Peridot down on the roof.

"Peridot do you know why we went on patrol today?" asked Superman.

"To cheer me up and make me forget about my troubles?" guessed Peridot.

"True, but I was thinking of something else. Peridot in a couple of days time I'll be leaving for Bialia. I want you to watch over Metropolis while I'm gone."

"Me? B-but I didn't qualify for the justice league! Why can't you just fly back in the evenings."

"Because as Clark Kent I'll be watched constantly in Bialia. I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think you were up to it." Superman's ears twitched. "There's been a car pile up. A tractor trailer flipped over. Get up Peridot it's hero time."

As quick as a flash they were at the crash site on the Metropolitan Steel Bridge. The cab of the truck dangled from the bridge while the tank the truck was carrying leaked fuel. Peridot could see it a river of gasoline flowing dangerous to an open flame from one of the cars.

"Peridot, do something to help the driver," ordered Superman as he set her down.

The Man of Steel ran straight towards the fuel tank. Peridot ran towards the cab at the edge of the bridge. An older man lay slumped inside. Superman lifted the fuel tank above his head. With an ominous creak the truck cab shuddered.

"Yet you get out of the cab!" shouted Peridot.

The man did not move. Behind her Superman blew a blast of cooling air, putting out most of the small fires. The cab shuddered and with a lurch dropped down further. Now only a few cables were keeping the cab away from the cold dark river.

Peridot looked to Superman. He flew off with the fuel tank. It was up to her. The cab shuddered again this time awakening the driver. He yelped in panic. Using her mind Peridot pulled the cab up in the air. Windmilling her arms she carried the cab and gently laid it down.

"Yay, you did it," cried Superman.

Peridot stepped back to enjoy her handiwork. Only to be hit be a speeding sportscar. The next thing she knew Superman was yelling at the driver of the sports car, Mrs. Maheswaran.

Later after the police and ambulance had cleared everything up. Superman handed her a cup of something hot.

"Here drink this. You've earned it," said Clark.

"Really? because I just got run over and without you we would have never saved those people in time," replied Peridot.

The tea was sickly sweet but oddly satisfying. Clark sighed.

"Peridot, I'm going to tell you a fact of life. You can't save everybody. Not even I can save everybody. Every person has to take responsibility for their own actions. Today you saved that truck driver. The only reason you got hit was because that idiot was testing while driving. I don't know what she was thinking driving through a pile up but remember this. You saved that man's life. Now just keep an eye out for any idiots like that and you should be fine."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Peridot I want to give you this. It's a Justice League communicator. If there's any trouble feel free to call the Watchtower at anytime. You can do this."

"Wow Thanks. I promise not to let you down,"


	10. Peridot on Patrol

Day 1

The first thing Peridot did after seeing Clark off at the airport was to send out her drones. She had promised to look after Metropolis for him and unlike Superman did not have super hearing. Then she sat down watching the drones through a cobbled together bank of screens.

Metropolis for all of its size was fairly quiet. After the sun set the citizens of Metropolis headed to their homes. Peridot was just one hour into monitoring the city when she heard the apartment door open.

"Who's there?" cried out Peridot as she crept out of her room. She fumbled around for a weapon.

"It's just me Space rock," replied Lois Lane.

The woman headed right into the kitchen and started rummaging around.

"Lois Lane! What are you doing here?" asked Peridot indignantly.

"I promised Clark that I would keep an eye on you." Lois pulled out the Flash's peanut butter cups and started eating them. Then the nosy woman noticed Peridot's open door. "So what are you doing there?"

The reporter than barged into Peridot's room. Somehow she did not seem phased that the room was much larger than expected. The human woman focused right on Peridot's bank of screens.

"So playing a video game are you?" asked Lois.

"That's none of your business!" shouted Peridot.

"Really because I can just call Clark and ask him," stated Lois.

"Fine, if you must know. I am monitoring Metropolis from the air with my drones," replied Peridot.

"Er, I think that's illegal. At the very least the drones have to be within your line of sight."

"Well we can't all have super hearing and besides these drones are autonomous."

"Still I can't see what good will come of this."

"Oh look," cried Peridot excitedly. "One of my drones has detected a radiation source at the docks." The little green gem scrambled in to her keyboard. "I'm going in for a closer look. Yes, it's being unloaded right now."

"Holy- we need to call Superman right away."

"There's no time. Clark's airborne. We have to act now!" Peridot picked up her cellphone. "Hello, this is-"

"Don't give then your name," cautioned Lois.

"A concerned citizen, radioactive material is being unloaded at the industrial docks right as we speak. What ship? The Genoa. I don't care whose ship it is. All I know is there appears to be a shipment of Uranium235, a dangerous and highly controlled substance is being unloaded right now. Right thank you."

"How did you know that Uranium235 is a controlled substance?" asked Lois after Peridot hung up.

"I asked Clark to buy me some for my nuclear reactor."

"Well, I'll be going. Go to bed early. Tomorrow's a school day."

With that Lois Lane left the apartment heading to her new scoop. Now alone again Peridot looked at her monitors for about another hour. Nothing happened so she called the drones back in and went on to building her pod.

Day 2

By the time dawn came Peridot had almost finished her pod. She dressed in her school clothes with her hoodie and took the bus to school. She was early so the bus wasn't too crowded. The added advantage is that nobody seemed to be around. Smiling Peridot entered the school unopposed.

Her smile faded when she came to her locker. The janitor grumbled as he tried his best to wipe away the mess. The door was caved in. Someone had set fire to it and scrawled the graffiti 'Alien Scum'. The janitor an elderly man turned to face her.

"Sorry everything got burnt. I would have stopped it not in the least because I have to clean it up," he said.

"I was going to ask the principal for a new locker anyways," replied Peridot.

At least Peridot had brought her school books home. Her gym clothes were not so lucky. That didn't seen so bad. Still it meant she had to lug all her books to geography class. The class was pleasant enough. Peridot listened closely as they covered the middle east especially when the teacher mentioned Bialia.

Then it was onto gym class. Without bothering to change Peridot walked into the gym.

"Clark get into your gym clothes," shouted Ellis.

"My gym clothes were set on fire," shot back Peridot.

That took the man aback, "Oh, then take off your hoodie then."

This time Peridot had to endure something called field hockey. She and Connie were on opposing teams when Connie 'accidentally' hit her right in the face with her stick. Knocked right on her back blue fluid gushed right out of Peridot's nose.

"Sorry," smirked Connie as she ran off.

"Kent, go to the nurse's office," ordered Ellis. That was the extent of his care.

Grumbling Peridot left the gym. It was then she noticed a crack in her visor. When she got there the nurse helped her wash off her blood. Then she looked in Peridot's eyes.

"Your visor took the brunt of the blow. It could have been worse. Fortunately all you got was a bloody nose. You can go back to class," said the nurse.

"Wait I want to report this," said Peridot.

"Then inform the principal," replied the nurse.

Finally it was time for lunch. Peridot bought a large cup of tea and plopped down beside Tim Drake.

"What a terrible day. I came to school to find my locker burnt out and then Connie hits me right in the face at gym class," moaned Peridot.

"Peridot this is serious. You should tell the principal right away," said Tim.

"I tried to but the principal was on lunch break. After biology class I'll go."

Clark sat in the hotel room. After a long plane ride and a grilling by Bialian officials he and Jimmy Olsen finally were allowed to leave the airport. Outside the Grand Bialia Hotel the mood was ugly. Protesters marched in the streets. They held signs in an incomprehensible scrawl, Bilian most likely. They raised their fists in the air. They shouted slogans this time taking the trouble to speak in English. The mood was tense and angry.

Then the soldiers came and it got worse. An officer called out a cease and desist order. The crowd shouted back angrily. The soldiers surround them on all sides cutting them off. Then the tanks came and the soldiers rushed onto the crowd of civilians.

"Jimmy get your camera out right away," ordered Clark.

Women, children and the elderly were all beaten and dragged off. In desperation Clark took photos in his cell phone. Jimmy Olsen soon joined taking pictures while hiding behind the curtain. When it was over the officer looked right at them.

"They- they wanted us to see this," gasped Jimmy.

"The sooner we get this interview over with the better," said Clark.

Meanwhile after biology class Peridot went down to the principal's office. The secretary took one look at her and let her inside.

"I'd like to report of an assault," announced Peridot.

"Good lord, what happened to you?" asked Principal Boscomb.

"Connie Maheswaran hit me in the face with a field hockey stick. That's what. I'm also quite sure she set my locker on fire too," snapped Peridot.

"Well Peridot, those are quite some serious allegations. Do you have any witnesses?"

"The locker burning happened while the school was closed. I was lucky that I did not have anything valuable in them. As for the assault Connie 'accidentally' hit me while we were playing field hockey."

"I see. Very well I will assign you a new locker. As for claims of assault I need to contact your foster father."

Peridot hit her head over and over again on the desk.

After that ordeal was over Peridot ended up being late for art class. Mr. Sprat gave her an extra assignment of drawing a home appliance as Connie looked on and smirked. After a long bus ride Peridot finally reached home. She went straight to her room and ordered the nanites to repair her visor.

As Peridot was waiting for her visor to be fixed she heard a noise coming from the apartment. Peridot crept out.

"Who's there?" asked Peridot.

With a burst of wind a man in a full bodied red suit appeared right in front of her.

"Sorry if I scared you, name's the Flash. I promised Superman I would check up on you," said the Flash. Before Peridot could blink the Flash ran into the kitchen. "Hey, where are my peanut butter cups?"

"Sorry about that. Lois Lane ate them," said Peridot.

"About that," The Flash raced off somewhere and came back with a strange looking device. " I heard about your drones. Here this is a broadband monitor. This will allow you to monitor any emergency broadcasts, police, ambulance and fire _without_ using your drones."

"Wow thanks, but I'm not confident about charging to the rescue."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Actually I am repairing my visor and then I plan to work on my pod. Mr. Flash what is it like being a hero?"

"After the accident that gave me my super speed, I didn't know what to do. My accelerated metabolism makes me hungry all the time. Food which was once a pleasure for me became reduced to mere fuel. I haven't sat down and really tasted my meal in years. It was only until I discovered that I could help people and make the world a better place that it became bearable. Wait, where are you going?"

Peridot hoisted her handbag, "I'm going to get you some peanut butter cups."

When Peridot returned the Flash promptly ate an entire of kilo in one go.

"Thank you, you saved my life. Aren't you going to get something to eat?" asked the Flash.

"I am alien being. I power my gem with light. I don't need to eat," stated Peridot.

"Oh, well keep your drones out of sight then, bye," with that the strange human speed off right through the balcony.

When he was gone, Peridot returned to her room. Her visor was finally repaired. Then she went and finished repairing her transport pod. By the time the pod was finished the sun had risen and another day had begun.

Day 3

The day began with Peridot launching her pod right off the balcony. A few onlookers pointed and stared as Peridot flew her silvery orb right to school. There were more stares as she parked her orb right on the school's roof. Then it was onto cultural orientation. It was not one of her favorite courses but at least she didn't have to worry about Connie lurking about. Today they learned about table manners. The rest of the day was Connie free and uneventful. She returned back home happy.

Meanwhile Clark Kent was not happy. As he and Jimmy headed out of the Grand Bialian hotel they were blocked by the royal security force. No foreigner, reporter or otherwise, was allowed to leave the hotel in the guise of safety. Clark tried sending out an email but the service was blocked. Then he and Jimmy tried calling out, service was blocked again.

When they returned to the hotel room Jimmy fell flat on the bed. "Ah man this sucks. Couldn't you do like a quick change and scope things out?" asked the photographer.

"I'm here as Clark Kent remember? If Queen Bee even suspected this hotel was harboring a superhero she would bomb this place in an attempt to kill me. No we must stay here," answered Clark firmly.

"But that woman is massacring her own people."

"But nothing. The United Nations Justice League treaty specifically states that no member of the Justice League

shall get involved with political matters. If the Justice League were to get involved then the world governments would-" Clark's ears twitched. "Excuse me."

With that the Man of Steel raced off. No matter how hard he tried, Superman could not ignore a cry for help.

When Peridot returned home she parked her pod right on the balcony. She was about to send out her drones when she heard an ominous knocking at the door. There looming at the door stood Batman.

"Get your coat on we're going out for a drive," ordered the Caped Crusader.

He lead her to a large dark car. Once inside he turned to her.

"Let me guess, you promised Clark to keep an eye on me?" said Peridot.

"That's right and he also asked you to watch over Metropolis. Let me show you how it's done," replied Batman.

With a roar of his engines they were off. Peridot was pushed back into her seat.

"Er isn't this a little conspicuous?" asked Peridot.

"But legal, your drones are definitely not,"replied Batman.

"Well how am I to monitor the city without them?"

"Look we all can't be like Superman. Just try and make them less conspicuous. I also noticed that you parked your space pod on the balcony. Your landlord isn't going to like that."

"Well I didn't like it when my tractor was trashed in the parking lot."

"Look Peridot now that you are living on Earth you need to make an effort to fit in." They drove past the downtown core. Most of the shops were already closed.

"I know that. It's just that it's hard with all these accusations of me being a war criminal floating around the web."

Peridot gripped the dashboard. Batman could clearly see that she was distressed.

"New plan, we're going to Lenny's."

They stopped at a small diner. Batman walked in like he owned the place despite the stares both he and Peridot got. When they got to a booth Batman handed Peridot a menu.

"Here order whatever you like," said Batman.

"But I don't need to eat," protested Peridot.

The waiter, a pasty faced teenage boy came. He stared opened mouthed at the pair.

"You're getting a milkshake," he turned to the waiter. "And I'll take the pan fried fish with a small salad."

"er what flavor," asked the boy.

"Peridot I know things look bad right now but give it time. This will all pass," said Batman.

"But all those lies being spread about me."

"Will be shown for what they are. If you want to lose your bad reputation than you need to put some work into it. Try doing some good in the community. Do something that would improve the world. Now drink your milkshake."

They ate in silence. When they were done their meal Batman drove her back to her apartment building.

"Get some sleep. You have school in the morning," he ordered.

Peridot tried to do what he said but as soon as her head hit the pillow she had a nightmare. Peridot sat straight up. She worked on her art assignment the rest of the night.

Day 4

Jimmy Olsen waited in the hotel's lounge. Because of the state of emergency he could not leave the hotel. The soldiers stopped anybody who tried to leave. So Jimmy was sitting watching the state run news program while he sipped his beer. Then he felt a presence next to him.

"Jimmy give me your small camera. I contacted the resistance and I need to take some photos," whispered Clark.

"Why don't I come with you?" asked Jimmy.

"I'll be under cover and no offense but you do not look like ethnic Bialian stock."

When they went up to Jimmy's room. The redheaded man handed Clark his small camera.

"What if the soldiers come looking for you?" asked Olsen.

"Just call out for me. I'll get back as quick as a flash. Look I'm Superman. I've got some Bialian clothes. I'll be fine. Wish me luck," said Clark.

With that the Man of Steel raced out. Leaving Jimmy once again alone in the hotel.

When morning came Peridot was feeling a little tired but nothing she couldn't handle. She drove her little pod to school and once again parked it on the roof. Then it was time for English literature. Their reading assignment was the Crucible. Peridot thought it was about chemistry but instead it was about the darker aspects of human nature. As Peridot listened to the teacher read aloud she gave a little shudder. The rest of the school day was uneventful.

Steven's day however was anything but uneventful. During history class Steven looked up the location of the Florida Meta Animal Shelter on his phone. From the pictures it looked like Lion was living there. As the history teacher droned on Steven looked up ways to reach the place.

"Steven Universe no phones in class," shouted the history teacher Mr. Popkey.

Steven put his phone phone away and looked out the window. To his surprise he saw a familiar pink shape peering into the window.

"Oh Sweet Mary it's a meta cat," cried Mr. Popkey

"Don't worry. I'll deal with it," cried Steven.

The poor man was too stunned to do anything as Steven climbed out the window.

Steven crept up slowly to Lion. The magical animal licked his paw as if he were a simple house cat.

"Hey Lion, are you here to visit me?"asked the boy.

Lion blinked. Steven ruffled his mane.

"Hey buddy, I've got a little problem. Can you help me get to Amethyst?"

Lion stood up and turned his back. The message was clear. Ride me. Steven sat down on Lion's back. It felt strange. Steven had grown so much bigger in the past few weeks. With a mighty roar Lion created a portal in the air. Before his classmates' eyes. Steven and Lion disappeared into the portal.

A few seconds later Mr. Popkey spoke up, "Good Lord, I better inform the principal."

After school Peridot's evening was quite eventful. As soon as she stepped inside the apartment her phone rang. The number was unfamiliar but still Peridot answered it.

"Peridot, Steven's missing. Is he with you?" Greg shouted.

Peridot leaned away from the phone, "No why do you ask?"

"Because in the middle of history class. Steven rode Lion away to Lord knows where. Are you sure he isn't with you?"

"Positive."

"Let me speak to your foster father."

"You can't. He's covering a story in Bialia."

Greg hung up.

Steven meanwhile stood just outside the perimeter to Cape Canaveral. He absentmindedly petted Lion as he waited for the sun to set. Guards and military personnel were everywhere but thanks to his training with Pearl he knew that dusk was the best time to go in.

"Oh Lion, if we get caught it's game over. There are so many buildings. I wonder which one has Amethyst?" Lion pointed his head to a large semicircular building. Steven smiled. "Beautiful, let's go in."

At about 8 pm Peridot saw something interesting. The Metropolitan Art Gallery had closed over an hour ago, yet Plastic man stood on a nearby rooftop staring at the gallery. From the looks of it he was up to no good. Peridot hopped into her pod and flew off.

A few minutes later she landed on Plastic man's rooftop. Peridot stepped out.

"Hey there Plastic man. What are you doing?" asked Peridot.

Plastic man jumped, "Oh nothing. I'm just watching the Art Gallery."

"Really?"

"There's lot's of valuable stuff. Someone could steal it."

"Really?"

"All right, the superhero stipend pays barely enough yet there's a piece of twisted metal worth over one million dollars in there."

"A meep morp. You're risking your freedom over a meep morp."

"I need the money. My wife's having a baby."

"Oh congratulations, but if you want to make money you should make art not steal it."

"I can barely draw a straight line. How can I make art?"

"That's not the point. In the art world what sells is the name. Art is an investment, those big paintings are not bought because they are pretty but because of the name of the artist. You are already famous, start there."

"But I have no idea where to start."

"But you do. You are a superhero. You have access to their world, start there." Plastic man paused. From looks of it Peridot's words were sinking in. "Look if you're not confident I can give you art lessons. You'll be making sell able art in no time. Deal?"

"It's a deal."

Plastic man stretched out his hand. Peridot shook it. It was the first good deed for the night.

Clark was almost there. After bribing one of the hotel staff, laundry man by the name of Ahmed, and putting on some local clothes he had followed the middle aged man out service tunnels into the outside world. The streets were practically deserted except for one exception. There were soldiers everywhere. From the windows fearful faces peeked out. They skirted from building to building, hiding from the watchful eyes of Bialia's elite guards.

"Are we almost there?" asked Clark in Bialian.

The round middle aged man turned around, "Efendi why did you not say you spoke Bialian it would have made things much easier. Anyways we are almost there."

They scurried up to a small apartment building. Ahmed walked up boldly to a single guard posted at the building. He handed Clark's bribe money to the man then he signaled to Clark.

"We don't have much time," said Ahmed. "The shift changes changes soon and the other guard is not so – accommodating."

Ahmed led him up the stairs to an apartment at near the top. He hastily knocked on the door. An elderly gentleman wearing a sweater answered it.

"I am Dr. Tabriz Nasser. Come inside quickly," said the man.

"I am Clark Kent. I wish we could meet under better circumstances," answered Clark shaking his hand.

They went inside and found themselves in a small neat room. Two woman, a young girl and her mother sat huddled together. Tabriz shut the door.

"Yelena, coffee," said Tabriz. "I'm sorry that I can't offer you much but ever since the purge Queen Bee has been cracking down on intellectuals."

"They took away our home and forced us to live in this place," piped up his wife.

"But our troubles are beside the point. Queen Bee has been amassing weapons ever since her coronation. Her desire for power knows no bounds. Here I got some pictures for you," Tabriz handed Clark a memory card.

"And how did you acquire this," asked Clark.

"I myself am I humble sociology professor. It is my daughter who at great risk acquired these photos."

Yelena set down the coffee and spoke, "Any child who has potential is forced to work in the Queen's weapons factory. I am one her technicians." Clark eyed the memory card. "Don't look at it now. For now hear our sad story."

Yelena and her family told of their hardships under the rule of Queen Bee. Ever since the king and all his family died under mysterious circumstances, times were tough. Bee raised taxes and instituted a purge of the clegy and intellectuals. Schools and hospital were closed and that was not all. People disappeared never to be seen again. Everywhere the Queen's elite forces watched the citizenry like a hawk. When the family finished their tale Mrs. Nasser sent them off. As they left out the door she handed Clark another memory card.

"I myself have taken photos of our plight. God be with you," whispered Mrs. Nasser.

Steven powers had grown immensely. Once he and Lion warped into a quiet spot on the base Steven sent a small suggestion to the technicians in Amethyst's repair bay. He watched as the workers left for a little coffee break and then he and Lion crept in.

Inside lay Amethyst's huge form. Trapped in the form of a shuttle a huge hole rent open her side. Steven walked up to her.

"How are you doing Amethyst?" asked Steven.

"Oh Steven it hurts so much. I don't why I can't change back," said a huge purple face on the shuttle.

Steven ignored her as peered up from the repair pit. Sure enough Amethyst's gem was crisscrossed with tiny fractures.

"Don't worry Amethyst. I'll fix this."

Steven licked his hand and gently placed it on the gem. The cracks filled in making her gem perfect once more. Her form glowed and Amethyst turned back into her pudgy self. She looked herself over

"Oh thank the Stars. Steven let's head back to the temple," said the purple gem.

"No, we're not heading there. Hop on Amethyst. Let's blow this Popsicle stand," announced Steven.

The pair mounted Lion and in a flash the two were gone.

Peridot had her second incident that night. Her drones picked up a falling meteorite. As the rock fell from the sky Peridot scanned it. There was no signs of gem tech like Peridot feared but it still had a strange radiation signature. Still the projected path led away from the city and inhabited areas. Peridot informed the authorities and went back to scanning the city.

Ahmed led Clark led through the twisting streets once more.

"My God you are fast. We are almost there now hurry," said Ahmed.

The buildings cleared and Clark faced a small green mosque. Ahmed pulled his hand.

"Take off your shoes. You are in the house of God," ordered Ahmed.

Jimmy Olsen was bored. Under the guards watchful eye he was not allowed to leave or even call out. A soldier pulled a cell phone from his neighbor's hands. Still there was nothing he could do so he sipped his beer. The mood inside the canteen was tense. At any moment it could break.

"All rise for Colonel Ibriham Shayouz," called out a soldier.

A small little man bedecked in medals followed by two aides strutted into the restaurant.

"Is this all of them?" asked Shayouz.

"Some are resting in their quarters," replied his aide to the right.

"Very well round them up," he ordered. He turned to the crowd."Listen up, rumors have floated that a foreign reporter has left the hotel and has contacted the rebels. So to combat this we will be doing a complete search of your rooms and questioning you one by one."

"If I may sir, my coworker Clark is presently sleeping in his room. I'll go get him," said Olsen.

"Very well but we will follow you," replied Ibriham.

Jimmy felt very uncomfortable as the colonel and two heavily armed soldiers followed him right up to Clark's hotel room. He pounded on the door.

"Clark get your butt out here. We're being questioned by the military," shouted Jimmy.

"We'll handle this," declared Ibriham.

On his signal the guard got ready to get the door down. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Clark in his underwear.

"Is something the matter?" asked Clark.

The colonel and his soldiers looked at each other.

The third incident happened within a hour of the meteor crashing. There heading out to the crash site was a small car. The passengers appeared to be two young males. Peridot stepped into her pod and flew out to intercept.

When Tyler saw the streak in the sky he knew that he had seem something special. Then he heard a distant crash near the Emerson's old farm. He called Billy Joel right away. That boy had a tow truck.

"Billy now's our chance. Git o'er right away. We's gonna be superheroes,"announced Tyler.

"Hot damn, I'm a coming over," cheered Billy Joel.

A few minutes later Billy Joel sped in on his tow truck. His buddy's feet were bare. Billy Joel had just thrown on a pair of pants.

"Billy Joel, why didn't you put on a pair of shoes," asked Tyler as he stepped in.

"I won't needs shoes once I fly like Superman," said Billy Joel.

The two sped off towards their destiny. It was a short distance to the Emerson's farm. As they drove closer and closer they could see the glow of the meteorite in the distance. They broke down the property fence. Good thing Pa Emerson was in the rest home. The boys drove straight up to the crater's edge.

"Careful Billy Joel, we don't wanna drive off the edge," scolded Tyler.

The crater in question was at least ten yards across. In the center lay their glowing green beauty.

"C'mon Billy Joel let's git down there," shouted Tyler.

The young man stepped off the edge only to be pulled back up with an invisible force. Then a big silver ball floated down between the boys and their destiny. The force set Tyler on the ground and the ball opened up.

"Just what do you two idiots think you are doing?" snarled Peridot.

"Good golly it's a little green gremlin," shouted Billy Joel.

"Sorry about Space Ma'am but we were just going to get that meteor and become superheroes," said Tyler.

"That meteorite is spewing massive amounts of radiation. Do you have any idea what would happen if you came into contact with it?"asked Peridot.

"We were hoping it would kick in our superpowers," said Tyler.

"I'm a gonna fly like superman,"said Billy Joel.

Peridot narrowed her eyes, "Highly unlikely what is certain is that you would suffer massive cellular damage. The mutations in your cells will result in several cancers, leukemia for instance and that is if it doesn't kill you outright."

"We're willing to takes that chance,"said Billy Joel. He scrambled down the crater walls only to be picked up by the invisible force.

"Did you not hear what I said? If you go down that crater you, will, die,"snapped Peridot.

"It's worth it to become someone special," shouted back Tyler. "All our lives we've been told that we was nothing. Our ma, our pa even the preacher told us that we would amount to nothing."

"Is this what it is all about? Listen if you truly want to become special take up martial arts. There are several superheroes who don't have powers and yet do good. If that doesn't sound good you could sign up at Star Labs or another place that is working on augmentation. At least it would be a safe medical environment. Or better yet simply get an education, learn a special skill," said Peridot.

"Er Ma'am we don't haves the money for an education," said Billy Joel.

"Then join your military. Anything is safer and better than what you are doing right now," replied Peridot.

"Do you own that then there meteor," asked Tyler.

Peridot thought about it for a moment. If it would save those two idiots' lives then she would do it.

"Yes," lied Peridot.

Using her tractor beam Peridot pulled up the meteor. Then she and her unwanted prize flew back away.

Clark stared at the soldiers. "Can I help you with anything?"

"You're sweating," said Ibriham.

"I was exercising," replied Clark.

"I thought you told me he was sleeping?" said Ibriham.

"I have a wake up exercise routine," said Clark.

"Never mind just get dressed. We will search your rooms,"snapped Ibriham.

Once Peridot cobbled together an adequate radiation shield she flew back to her home. It was almost dawn. She punched up the Watchtower's number on her cellphone.

"Hello J'Onn, this is Peridot. I have acquired a highly radioactive meteorite and need your help," said Peridot.

"I know I saw you an tube tube. Nicely done. We'll send a couple of people right away,"said the Martian.

With the call over Peridot made her way to the showers. As she was about to open the door the apartment door pounded. When Peridot opened the door she came face to face with an angry superintendent.

"Just what do you think you are doing parking your little spaceship an its cargo on the roof young lady?" said the tall man.

"I am waiting for the Justice League to pick up a dangerously radioactive meteorite," answered Peridot.

"The weight of that little ship of yours is putting unnecessary strain on our roof. Did you say radioactive?"

"Don't worry. It's fine, I made a lead shield. The Justice League will pick it up."

"And what about all those other times when you parked your spaceship on the balcony?"

"Putting it in the parking lot would put undo stress on my vehicle. Remember my tractor?"

"That is beside the point, young lady. I'm going to call your foster father."

"And I am going to school."

With that Peridot marched off.

Greg trudged back into the shelter. It had been a long night and there was still no trace of Steven. Then again with Lion he could be anywhere. He walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Dad," said Steven.

There sitting a the table sat Steven eating a plate of bacon and eggs. Beside him sat Amethyst. Greg glared at the two.

Day 5

A couple of hours later and an unpleasant body search the elite guard finished up.

Ibriham strutted forward."Fortunately for you we have discovered nothing. Do not however think you are in the clear. Queen Bee has eyes and ears everywhere. If you are found to be spreading lies about our glorious kingdom you will be punished. That will be all." Clark and Jimmy Olsen stood up about to leave. "Not you two. Her Majesty has graciously allowed an audience with you Mr. Kent for all your wonderful work at the Daily Planet."

"We are honored, Colonel," said Clark.

"Now get dressed. Your appointment is a 4 o'clock," ordered Ibriham.

Peridot had a quick shower and got dressed. Thanks to the all nighter she was in no condition to fly. She took the bus to school. It was early enough for breakfast so she went into the cafeteria. Perhaps some food would perk her up. Peridot had 2 danishes and a large cup of coffee.

Then it was time for chemistry lab. During their experiment Peridot set the desk on fire. The teacher quickly extinguished it and Peridot received a small lecture on lab safety. Soon it was time for lunch. Peridot had a small sandwich of unknown meat and another large cup of coffee. She was going to need it. Her next class was history.

Clark high and low throughout his room despite the room being turned upside down he could not find it. Jimmy Olsen looked on.

"What are you looking for?" asked Jimmy.

"My shoes. We are about to interview a head of state. We need to look presentable," replied Clark.

"And what about your photos?"

"On memory cards in a safe place. Shoot I must have left my shoes at the mosque! Hang on Jimmy."

Using his super speed Superman sped off. Before Jimmy knew he was back holding a pair of shoes.

"Now I'm ready. Let's be going."

History class was so boring. The subject itself was fascinating, Hearing about how a primitive society evolved to its present technological and social level sounded good. But they were stuck studying the minutia of this colony and Mr. Popkey's voice kept droning on and on. Peridot closed her eyes.

The next thing Peridot knew she was at the barn again. Lapis stood right in front of her angry for some reason.

"Just how could you do that? Leave me alone like that," stammered Lapis.

"Er because it's my job. We're Crystal Gems now," said Peridot.

"How dare you? Do you realize how bad you made me look?" Lapis's fist were trembling.

"You could have always pitched in. The work could've gone much faster." Peridot did her best to hide her fear.

"Is that all you care about? It's time I taught you a lesson," behind Lapis hand of water formed. It slammed into Peridot. "Wake up," shouted Lapis shaking her.

"Wake up!" shouted Popkey as he shook her.

"What happened?" asked Peridot rubbing her eyes. She could feel the stares of her classmates

"You fell asleep in class. Go to the nurse's office right away. I'm calling your father," ordered the man.

"I'm sorry it's just your class is so boring. There's no need to call Clark."

"Yes there is. You were screaming."

Clark and Jimmy had been waiting for over in the palace hall when a small woman stepped in.

"Oh you're still here. The Queen is finished her affairs for today you may enter," she said.

The two men followed the woman to a large door. She spoke briefly to the large guard before opening the door. Inside sat Queen Bee getting her makeup done by a servant. She turned to the men. The servant picked up her stuff and left.

"Forgive the delay, one must make an effort to look presentable. Why are your shoes dusty?" said Queen Bee.

The queen of Bialia was a tall dark haired woman in her thirties. Though technically pretty she had a cruel look about her that Clark did not like.

"We can as soon as we could. Thank you seeing us," said Clark.

Behind him Jimmy Olsen set up the camera.

"That is quite an elaborate set up. I thought you belonged to a newspaper," observed Queen Bee.

"We do but we also have a contract with MNN."

"Very well let us begin."

"Your majesty ever since your coronation your country has been in a state of unrest. Why would you say that is?"

"Getting right to the point are we. The fact of matter is I am fighting religious fundamentalism. The religious community cannot accept the fact that a women now leads them. They have driven many of my people against me and are trying to instigate a civil war."

"You blame the religious community then why are you cracking down on the intellectuals? You've shut down thousands of schools and the Timbra University. Also you have arrested 40 university professors in the past week alone."

"We are trying a new education system. No longer will children have useless ideas forced into their heads. Instead they will learn valuable skills in our apprenticeship programs." A trilling noise filled the air. "Excuse me is your phone ringing?"

"I'll fix that," Clark looked down it was the school. He tried to hang up only to turn on the speakerphone.

"Hello Mr. Kent is that you?" asked Mr. Popkey.

"Listen I'm a little busy right now. I'll get back to you soon," stammered Clark.

"Unless you want me to expel your daughter you will stay on. I'm not going away," shouted the man.

"What's she done?"Clark could feel Queen Bee staring at him.

"She fell asleep in class that's what."

"Really that doesn't sound serious."

"Then she started screaming. Look your daughter is seriously traumatized. She needs help now. You need to come back right away and send her to counseling."

"Er that's not really possible."

"Enough of this,"shouted Queen Bee. "Beat the girl and maybe then she will pay attention in class. Who was that man?"

Mr. Popkey hung up. "That was the history teacher," said Clark.

"Ugh, that subject. No wonder why she fell asleep. Very well let us continue."

When they were finally done and back in their hotel Jimmy turned to Clark. "What was that? That interview should be on newsroom bloopers."

"Peridot's been having trouble at school,"explained Clark.

"And you did not turn off the phone?"

"If Peridot was your daughter would you turn off the phone?"

"You're right. Let's just salvage what we can," sighed Jimmy.

The phone rang yet again, Clark picked it up. "Hello Mr. Chalmers. What seems to be the problem?"

Jimmy palmed his face.

Day 6

Clark awoke with a start. Outside he could hear the soldiers barging into the hotel. He heard Ibriham ordering the staff to open up his and Jimmy's hotel rooms. Using his super speed he raced into Jimmy's room. Superman shook Jimmy awake.

"Jimmy, the soldiers are coming for us. You know the drill," said Superman.

"I'll get the bubble wrap," said Jimmy as he rolled out of bed.

Within minutes, Superman was in the air flying out of Bilian space. In his arms lay Jimmy Olsen cocooned in layers of bubble wrap. They did not stop until they were in the Canary Islands. Clark set Jimmy down for a rest.

"Shouldn't we go back for the other reporters,"asked Jimmy.

"No they are looking for us. We'll just wait here for a few hours," replied Clark."Then I'll send our files to the Daily Planet."

"So it makes our escape seem plausible. I get it. What about Peridot?"

"I'll deal with it when we come home tomorrow."

Day 7

Peridot sat in her room monitoring her screens when the apartment door started knocking.

"Clark!"cried Peridot. "Am I glad to see you."

"Young lady we need to have a little talk" said Clark.


	11. Christmas Follies School Days

Though he never would admit it Hiram Ellis preferred Cultural Orientation to gym class. Though his students were odd they were diligent. There was no nonsense or goofing off. He only had 4 students this time but they were by far the strangest class he ever had. Two aliens, one orange and one green, the literal daughter of Satan and a talking female gorilla sat patiently in front of him.

"Right ladies as you already know the Christmas Season is upon us," said Ellis. "It's a very important time of year. So to help you get into the Christmas spirit I have signed you all up for creating a Christmas display in front of the school. Any questions?"

The orange alien raised her hand. "What's a Christmas?" asked Starfire.

The gorilla of all things answered, "It's an important holiday that happens at mid winter. There are some Christian religious connotations to justify it but most people just take the time to have fun and reunite with family."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. So for the next few classes you will be researching and working on your display," replied Ellis.

"Mr. Ellis, can I use this for my art assignment?" asked Peridot.

"You'll have to ask Mr. Sprat. I'll leave you to it ladies," said Ellis.

Once Mr. Ellis left the library Madeline the gorilla turned to the others. "So what do we do now?"

"What we do best, research," answered Raven. As they were alone she floated off towards the books.

Starfire and Madeline soon followed her while Peridot surfed the net on her tablet for Christmas ideas. It was Starfire of all things who found something.

"I have discovered the Christmas spirit," announced Starfire.

"Already?"asked Raven.

"Yes, it is in this book I found. 'Hosting the Perfect Christmas' by Martha Kent. It has all the great ideas like place setting, gifts and decorations. We need look no further,"cried Starfire.

"I highly doubt it's that simple. Well let's take a look," said Raven.

The four not quite human girls peered over the book. Most of it was about food and place settings.

"Oh this is no good. We're not making a meal,"complained Madeline.

"And the class is almost over. What ever will we do?" asked Starfire.

"I found a Christmas market and lights festival just out of town. Let's meet up. I'll fly my pod over for the weekend," said Peridot.

"Hmm better not, we might stick out," said Madeline.

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Peridot.

That Saturday all 4 girls piled into one of the school's cars. Madeline daughter of Grodd was was driving as they went off the school grounds. They were almost at the town of Milton when a police car flashed his lights. Madeline pulled over.

"Right, license and registration please," said the cop.

"Is something the matter officer?" asked Madeline as she rolled down the window.

The poor man's jaw dropped as he saw the other occupants in the car. He stepped back.

"Is this some sort of joke? Take those masks off right this instant," he shouted.

"These are not masks. We're students of the Wayne Academy," replied Raven.

"Oh, the superhero school, carry on," the police officer turned heel and walked back into his car.

When they finally got to Milton the girls drove around the Christmas lights display. Peridot made a point of taking as many photos as possible. Then they parked their car just in front of the Christmas market.

"Oh this reminds so much of my planet's New Year's celebration," cried Starfire. "Though it is quite cold."

"No wonder you're not wearing very much," pointed out Raven as she stepped out of the car.

"This is my people's native costume. I am honoring my culture," snapped Starfire. "What is this stuff on the ground?"

"It's snow. Something your planet never had or you wouldn't be wearing that," snapped Raven.

"Will you two stop bickering? I can't stand this any more. Come Madeline let's go check out the market," said Peridot.

The little green alien took Madeline's hand and together they marched off. When Peridot finally entered the market her eyes sparkled. There was so much to do and see. Peridot almost didn't see the crowds staring at her. The little green alien didn't know where to start when she saw something that caught her eye.

"Madeline try out these giant novelty pretzels with me," cried Peridot.

"No thanks, I can't tolerate gluten," replied the gorilla.

"Well, what do you want to do?" asked Peridot.

Madeline scanned the market. Most of the treats had gluten or even worse meat and the clothes being sold really wouldn't fit her. Finally her eye caught something.

"Peridot look," she cried at she pointed her long arm to a display.

There in the middle of the market stood and animatronic display. Little mice and woodland creatures in clothes sang Christmas carols. Their clothes looked archaic but then animals weren't supposed to wear clothes.

"Whoa, I could do that," whispered Peridot.

"This merits further study wouldn't you say?" asked Madeline.

A couple of hours later after a thorough tour of the market, the group met back up at the car.

"oh my Stars what happened to you?" cried Peridot.

Starfire was wearing a large gaudy sweater while Raven was singed and covered in fire retardant foam.

"We went into a church to hear the story of Christmas. It did not end well," replied Raven.

"Raven caught on fire and the priest had to use the fire extinguisher. Then some nice people got me this sweater," piped up Starfire.

They drove back to Metropolis. Madeline dropped Peridot off with her buys from the market. That evening Peridot watched some Christmas TV specials with Clark. Just before bedtime Peridot turned to Clark Kent.

"Clark, what makes Christmas so special?" asked Peridot.

"Well, ah, let's see Christmas is a time of goodwill and cheer. It is a time to celebrate the birth of Christ," said Clark.

"But many people are not religious and yet they celebrate Christmas."

"It's also a time for family and friends. It is a custom to exchange gifts and to share special meal. In this case we're going to visit my parents in Kansas this year."

"Oh that reminds me," Peridot rummaged her bags. "Merry Christmas-"

Clark stopped her, "Not just yet. We normally open presents during the actual day. Now tell me how was your day out?"

The next week Peridot met up with her friends during cultural orientation.

"Good morning friend Peridot, do you have any plans for the Christmas display?" asked Starfire.

"Do I?" asked Peridot. She slammed down a set of blueprints. "I have designed the most perfect and wonderful Christmas display ever. After extensive research and study I have created the perfect concept. We will have robotic birds singing the Christmas carols and dancing trees and snowmen."

"Er that's a little too much," said Raven. She pushed away Peridot's plans.

"And I do not know about the electronics," admitted Starfire.

"But I do," said Madeline. "My father taught me all about it. The question is how are we going to pay for all of this?"

"Pfft don't worry. I can go on a salvage run. We can easily pick up the parts. The school prize for best Christmas spirit will be ours," cried Peridot.

The girls cheered. They were sure that they were going to win.

Meanwhile two other groups were also talking about Christmas preparations. Steven Universe's band was one of them.

"Guys, great news," cried Steven as he marched into the band's headquarters. For once the morose teen looked happy.

"Whoa, Steven. Tone it down. We're not used to you smiling," said Roy the bassist a thin lanky teenager. He looked on the verge of death.

"Dude, he's right. What's got you so happy?" said Scuzz the drummer. He was short for his age so to compensate he did his best to grow a beard, It did not look well.

"Guys I got us a gig at the Christmas dance. We'll be playing in front of the whole school. Won't that be great?" cried Steven.

"I dunno. I mean we haven't even worked on a sound yet," said Scuzz.

"And there's only three of us," added Roy.

"That's the great part. It's Christmas carols. And I got us another band member. Connie, you can come in now," called out Steven.

"Hi there. It's nice to all meet you," said Connie as she waved her hand.

The two other boys stood up. Scuzz put out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Connie. How did you meet up with this loser?" asked the hairy boy.

Connie paused and then put on a fixed smile, "Steven was my old boyfriend in Beach City."

"Connie is going to be our lead singer and she can also play the violin," said Steven.

Roy kept off to the side. The Howling Void was all about social awareness and angst. Connie just seemed too cheerful. Fake like a saccharin sugar. He listened as Steven and Connie planned the song list for the dance. Or rather Connie did and Steven would agree. Finally Connie waved them off.

"I have to go to class now. Nice meeting you all," she lied.

Steven watched Connie leave with a smile on his face. Moments later as the band was tuning their instruments the principal walked in.

"I heard you boys have volunteered for the Christmas dance," she said.

"Sure do. We've got a whole list of songs," replied Steven.

"That's great because I need you to decorate the gym too," smiled Boscombe.

"The entire gym? That place is huge and we have to practice," said Roy.

"Don't worry gentlemen you will have access to our finest arts and crafts supplies," said Boscombe as she stepped out.

"The entire gym, that's over 3000 square feet," said Scuzz softly.

"And to we'll have less than two weeks to do it," added Roy.

"Dudes, don't worry I've got this," said Steven firmly.

"All by yourself. What are you some sort of superhero?" asked Roy.

After Connie had left she did not immediately go to class. Instead she scoped out the other projects. The drama class was putting on a Christmas Carol. The Science club was decorating a Christmas tree with pickles of all things. Home economics was making refreshments for the Christmas dance and finally it was time for art.

Connie ran towards her friends.

"Hey where's Peridot?" asked Connie.

"That nerd, she asked to be excused to work on her own project in Cultural Orientation,"jeered Sally Thomas. She was a blonde girl with a pointed face.

"I heard that Coach Ellis has them watching Christmas movies,"added Ruth. She had a dark sly look about her.

"Well whatever, at least she isn't here to ruin our project," said Connie.

"Maheswaran, no talking in class," ordered Mr. Sprat. "All right class as you all know is that Christmas is coming. To that end I have have an assignment for you. Installation Art. To this end you will all form groups of 4 and then I will assign you each an area you will decorate in the school. The object is express the Christmas holiday and spirit as best you can. Whoever does this the best will get the coveted Crown of Holly. Also this project goes towards your final marks. Are there any questions?"

The class set to work. Connie and her friends along with another girl named Lisa got work outside by the east door near the parking lot. They stood outside as the scoped out the area.

"It's not really prominent is it?" said Lisa. A young black fashion conscious women.

"Still a lot of people are going to see it" added Sally.

"Not as much as the area by the front door. Who has that?" asked Connie.

To Connie's horror, Peridot and her freaky friends walked out the front door. Peridot pulled out some sort of weird device. Then two of her friends literally started floating in the air.

"Oh no, those weirdos are going to ruin the front display,"cried Ruth.

"Maybe we can ask Mr. Sprat if we can change places with them,"suggested Lisa.

"No we won't. Let's just work with what we've got. I have a plan. We'll make snow sculptures. .."And Connie went onto to explain her plan. It involved igloos and penguins ice skating and it would follow the basic art principal. Go big or go home. The girls set to work all the while keeping an eye on their rivals at the front door.

A few days later, Ruth, Lisa and Sally looked in dismay at their progress.

"Aw our penguins suck,"whined Sally.

"Well the snow hasn't been all that great for sculpting," said Lisa.

"It would also help if we had all four of us working on it," snipped Ruth. "Nice of you to come Connie. Were you making goo goo eyes at your boyfriend again?"

"Sorry about that I was at band practice. How goes the work?" said Connie.

Ruth gave a dirty look as she pointed at their sad looking penguins. The lumpy cylinders were dressed in wool hats and scarves. They looked nothing like penguins. Off to the side sad little hills posed as igloos.

"That sucks, have you tried using blocks of ice?" asked Connie.

"That's not the problem and you know it. We can't sculpt, not penguins or igloos. We bit off more than we can chew Connie,"said Sally.

"Nonsense, tell you what. Let's make some hot cocoa and deliver it to all our classmates working on their displays. You'll see how much their work sucks and then you won't feel so bad," said Connie.

Peridot and her friends looked proudly over their display. After a nights of hunting through garbage and welding parts parts together they were almost finished. Madeline slipped on the covers over the robotic bodies and then they were almost ready. Peridot's eyes sparkled as she looked at their display.

Five robotic birds approximately 2 feet tall stood in a semicircle. There were 2 cardinals, a robin and two chickadees. Peridot strove to make them realistic but recognized the need to make them look appealing. Fortunately Madeline was an excellent sempstress. The birds looked cute.

"All right people. It's time to activate this our Christmas Project. Hours of our blood sweat and tears went into this I'm almost afraid to activate it," said Peridot.

"Then what is the point, Peridot light these robots up," ordered Raven.

With a press of a button the display came to life. The birds started singing 'We wish you a Merry Christmas' while their little wings flapped and their beaks moved.

Starfire's eyes teared up, "It's beautiful," she said.

"Hello Christmas squad, bringing you cheer," butted in the unwelcome voice of Connie.

The horrible young girl stood with her awful friends. They were carrying trays of steaming hot chocolate.

"Maheswaran what do you want?" said Peridot.

"Oh just handing out mugs of cocoa? Is that your display?" said Connie as she shoved past them.

Before the four friends shocked eyes. Connie's tray flew right onto their display. The cocoa splashed on the birds causing them to short and spit sparks. The robin's head spun round and the cardinals caught on fire. The music stopped.

"Oops sorry about that," smirked Connie.

Madeline shrieked beating her chest in rage. Raven and Starfire had to hold her back as Connie walked away laughing.

"I'm reporting this," shouted Peridot after them. "Don't worry I'll convince Clark to let me have a sleepover. I get this fixed over night."

"That's not the problem the slip covers are ruined," said Madeline sadly as she looked at the singed birds.

"Well I could-"

"Peridot stop. This is a group effort. We all need to work together," said Raven firmly.

"But- but our birds," stammered Peridot.

"Could easily be destroyed again while we're not looking," said Starfire.

"Well what are we going to do now? The contest ends in less than a week," asked Peridot her little lip trembling.

"It's time for plan b. I've been practicing a set of very special skills just for this occasion," said Raven firmly.

"Er we're not allowed to practice magic at school Raven," said Madeline uneasily.

"Not that skill. I'm talking about candy making. Peridot get your battery money. We're going to make the biggest gingerbread house the world has ever seen," all four of Raven's eyes glowed.

The next morning the house matron woke to an unbelievable sight. There in the dorm kitchen were Madeline and her friends along with a few dozen robots baking in the kitchen. The green one had cobbled together some junk and now there were about 10 miniature ovens along with the two large stoves. On one stove Raven was stirring something in a cauldron. The place was a mess. Flour and baking supplies were everywhere and it was so hot that the wallpaper was peeling off.

"What in the name of the sweet lord are you doing?"cried Mrs. Hatchley.

Raven turned to face her. From her cowl 4 eyes peaked out, "Simple we're making a gingerbread house. The biggest gingerbread house that world has ever seen! And it will be glorious."

"You've been up all night haven't you?" questioned Mrs. Hatchley.

"Our honor, was at stake,. Our Christmas display was ruined," howled Madeline.

"Well your health is at stake. Clean this mess up and go to bed. I'll inform the principal that you'll be taking the day off. And Peridot I'll be calling your father about this."

"Let's not be so hasty, Mrs. Hatchley. Robinoids disassemble the ovens and begin a cleaning sweep," ordered Peridot. With a whine the ball like robots set to work. "As you can see we'll have this place cleaned in no time and seeing as I don't need to sleep can we keep this between us?"

The pleading looks of the girls convinced her. "Very well, just take this stuff away and we'll never speak of this again."

The girls cheered.

During lunchtime Connie walked into band headquarters carrying a load of decorating supplies.

"Surprise I got some Christmas decorations,"cried Connie. The boys and more importantly Steven stared numbly at her. "Is something the matter?"

"Put that stuff away. You're out of the band," said Roy.

"Steven? What's going on?" asked Connie.

"You know exactly what's going on. That little stunt you pulled ruined Peridot's display," said Steven glaring at her.

"B-but the gym and who are you going to get to sing?" asked Connie.

"That doesn't matter. We were doing well enough without you. I was doing well enough without you," replied Steven. His face was set.

"Steven?"

"Don't you Steven me. What you did to Peridot and her friends was awful. Leave the headquarters, Connie. It's over between us."

Connie ran out of the room sobbing. Steven watched her leave his face set.

"We only have 3 days left. How are we going to decorate the gym now?" asked Scuzz.

"Don't worry about it. Leave that to me," answered Steven.

That Friday night Peridot and her friends looked over their handiwork. There right in front of them stood a life sized gingerbread house with spun glass windows, electric lighting and even gingerbread furniture inside.

"Do you think we did too much?"asked Starfire.

"Maybe, but once we put set down the cotton candy bushes I couldn't stop," replied Raven.

"Well thanks to my robinoids we're finally done. Do you want to go inside and have a closer look?" asked Peridot.

The four girls stepped inside. Madeline sat on the cotton candy bed while the three other girls sat by the gingerbread table.

"So are you going to the big dance tonight?" asked Madeline.

"Don't eat that. That's a load bearing candy cane," said Peridot. "No, I don't think I would be permitted to."

"But you should go. This isn't the Gem Homeworld. You're allowed to enjoy yourself," said Starfire.

"Besides I heard Steven and Connie broke up,"smirked Raven.

"But I don't have anything to wear," countered Peridot.

"Peri, Peri, you've the time, you've got the money. Stop making excuses and go see him," said Madeline.

The girls cheered and ran out to buy Peridot a dress. There lurking in the cotton candy bushes Connie watched them leave. It was Peridot's fault that Steven broke up with her and ruined everything. Now she was sure to win the Crown of Holly too.

Connie's mind spun plots and schemes. If she was caught damaging the display she would be suspended but she couldn't let Peridot win. Then she saw it the perfect opportunity. There by the school grounds a homeless man was rummaging through the garbage.

"Psst, psst,mister, you look hungry and cold. Come over here I got something for you," hissed Connie waving at the man.

It was seven o'clock and the dance had just started. Peridot fiddled with her new dress standing in front of the door.

"What are you waiting for go in," said Starfire.

"I'm too scared. What if everybody laughs at me?" asked Peridot.

"They won't. This isn't like other schools," said Madeline.

"What if _he_ doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Then it's his loss," said Raven.

The girls entered the gym. Peridot took in the view. Steven had outdone himself. Around the gym Christmas trees and straw goats danced to the music. While up at the front Steven and his new friends 'Rocking around the Christmas Tree.' The couples not questioning how this was possible danced on the floor.

"May I have this dance?" asked a familiar voice.

"Tim, your leg is repaired," cried Peridot.

"Sure is, how would you like to dance?"asked Tim. Peridot accepted. "Look I'm really sorry about what happened with your first display."

"That's okay we've built a new one. There's no way it can be ruined now," said Peridot.

From the stage Steven watched Peridot dance with a new guy. She didn't need him anymore. With a lump forming in his throat Steven sang louder. The two hugged.

"So what are you planning to do this Christmas?" asked Tim.

"Clark and I are going to his parents' place in Kansas,. What are you planning on doing?"said Peridot.

"Well, I've doing a lot of thinking with my leg being broken and being shipped out here by my guardian, I'm moving to the West Coast to Jump City."

"Well what about your family, your guardian?"

"I'm an orphan and it's because of my guardian that I am moving. I want to set off on my own, to prove myself. Look school's been great not in the least because of you. I just have to do this. Do you understand?"

"I guess so."

"Thanks it means a lot to me," Tim hugged the green alien. "You've been a great friend. I gotta go."

The music stopped. Tim let go and waved goodbye, "Hey Peridot if Clark ends up driving you crazy. You can have a room in my tower at Jump City."

With that he was off. Peridot stood alone on the dance floor. Yet another friend had left her. She turned to the stage. Steven was gone.

Over the weekend Peridot buried sorrows in her school work. And when she wasn't doing that she was researching Clark's parents. Humans had such unusual hobbies. Finally the weekend was over and it was time to judge the Christmas displays. At lunch break Peridot and her friends stepped out of the school.

"Our gingerbread domicile is looking good. We're sure to win the Holly crown," boasted Peridot.

"While technically very pretty, I do not know if it captures the Christmas spirit," sighed Starfire. "Is that smoke coming from our chimney?"

"It is. What's going on here," said Madeline baring her teeth.

The young gorilla ran towards the gingerbread house. From the looks of her face she was out for blood. Raven and Sapphire flew out after her while Peridot ran after them. When she finally got there she saw Raven and Starfire calming Madeline down.

"Take it easy, you don't know what is the going on," soothed Starfire.

"Of course I know what's going on. That Connie set our gingerbread house on fire," screeched Madeline.

"Take a breather, chill. We need to handle this calmly," said Raven.

Peridot crept up to the door. She slowly opened it. "Guys, you need to see this," hissed Peridot.

Madeline lumbered up"What's going on?"

Peridot shushed her, "Just open the door slowly and look inside."

The girls gasped. There under the cotton candy quilt lay a sleeping homeless man. The fire crackled merrily in the fire place giving the room a warm homey glow. Still Peridot couldn't help but notice that the marshmallow cushions on the chairs had teeth marks on it. Raven being the most human looking crept inside.

"Sir, sir what are you doing?" cried Raven gently as she shook the old man awake.

"Go away, I'm sleeping. This is my house," said the old man.

"Your house?"

"Yes my house. A nice girl gave it to me."

"This girl did she have short hair and a big nose?" asked Peridot.

"Sure did, now let me sleep Ms. Martian," with that the old man turned his back on them.

The girls gently crept out.

"What are we going to do now? The judges will be here any moment," hissed Starfire.

"This human is clearly damaged is he not?" asked Peridot.

"What does that have anything to with this?" said Raven coldly.

"Then should we not call the appropriate repair technicians and have him seen to?"asked Peridot.

"It's not that simple Peridot. He needs somewhere to stay," said Madeline sadly.

"Are we not students of Wayne Academy? Are we not training to be heroes?" said Peridot.

A few minutes later the paramedics of St. Agnes' carried the homeless man still covered in cotton candy blanket out on a stretcher. They laid him gently in the ambulance.

"You did good kids, that man was in terrible shape. Thanks to you he'll get the greatest Christmas gift ever," said a paramedic.

Then he shut the doors. The four girls watched as the ambulance drove away. Peridot turned and looked at the wreckage of the gingerbread house. In an effort to reach their squatter the paramedics had knocked down the front wall. Inside the remains of the table and chairs lay on the sugar cookie tile floor.

"Is something the matter ladies?"asked Principal Boscombe. Behind her stood Mr. Sprat and the science teacher Ms. Pohl.

"No nothing's the matter," said Peridot as she tried to cover the wreckage with her body.

"We just had a little setback involving a squatter, is all," laughed Madeline nervously.

"Could we just go to the hospital and check in on him?" asked Starfire.

"And what do you plan to do after that?" asked Ms. Boscombe.

"Maybe, make sure he has somewhere to go once he gets better?" said Peridot.

The three adults huddled together. After a few minutes they turned to face the young girls.

"Ladies, though your gingerbread house is destroyed, you yourselves have displayed the perfect Christmas Spirit in caring for the less fortunate. Congratulations you win the Crown of Holly," announced the principal.


	12. Christmas Follies Justice League

"I can't see why we don't take the pod. It would be easier carrying all our stuff and we don't have to change," complained Peridot.

"Because this is the way we've always done it. Now did you get a gift for your secret Santa?"asked Superman.

They were walking to the Justice League headquarters in Metropolis. Clark and Peridot were dressed in civilian clothes.

"I guess so but I know nothing about this person. How will I know if it's appropriate?"

"Yes you do. It's the Flash."

"But but never mind. We're here."

The two were finally at the Hall of Justice. Peridot found it to be rather pretentious but she would never say this to Kal'el. Paying the admission fee at the door they went inside. The hall was decorated festively. As the other tourists gawked Clark and Peridot sneaked off. Finally they came to the warp room.

"Okay, hold on to your gift tight," said Clark as stripped down to his uniform.

They stepped on the crude warp pad. The next thing Peridot knew they were in the Watchtower. All around superheroes were making merry in a riotous party. They wore vine leaves and gulped down plenty of wine.

Off to the side women in some sort of dress were playing lyres and harps.

"Happy Amazonian New Year," cried Diana as she placed a garland of grape leaves around Superman.

"I thought this was a Christmas party," said Peridot.

"Actually it was my time to host the party. I made the mistake of inviting my mother," said Wonder woman as she made a face.

As if on cue a slightly drunk Hippolyta came strolling in, "Kal'el Happy New Year, and who's this?"

"I'm Peridot 5XG," replied Peridot.

"You should come to Themescara. Away from the influence of men. Learn how women can work together," cried Hippolyta.

"Actually I was born in an all female species, ma'am."

"Oh carry on. But don't eat too much, soon we will have our feast," with that Hippolyta walked off.

"She's been like that all day. Preaching about the strength of women and the wonders of Amazonian society," sighed Diana.

"Nobody talks to my husband that way except me," shouted a woman beside Plastic man.

"Excuse me," said Wonder woman.

With that she was off. For a while Superman and Peridot mingled seeing what seemed like every Superhero and every Amazon. But there was one presence conspicuous in their in their absence.

"Where's the Martian Manhunter?" asked Peridot.

"J'onn likes to keep to himself this time of year. The holidays depress him," replied Kal'el.

"Still it seems wrong to leave him all alone. I'm going to go see him," announced Peridot.

On the other side of the galaxy a small group of defective Gems looked very worried.

"What's the matter with him?" whispered one of the Rutile twins.

"I don't know but just sits in his chair singing that strange song," said Rhodondrite.

"I-would-say-he-is-depressed-about-something,"stated Fluorite.

"But what? He kept saying how much he hated his old life on Earth,"Rhodondrite.

"Well whatever the case we should find out discretely- wait where is Padparascha?" said the other twin.

The gems whirled around there stood little Padparascha right in front of their captian.

"Captain Lars, you seem saddened. Whatever seems to be troubling you?" asked the small gem.

Lars sighed, "I'll tell you what the matter is. It's Christmas that's what."

"Christmas?"asked the Rutile twins in unison.

"Yes, Christmas. Every year my family and I would have this big party and invite all the neighbors. It wasn't all that much Beach City is a very small town. Around midnight we'd have this big ham and fruit salad. I miss it. I miss my Mom. Now I'm all alone."

"But you're not alone. You have us," soothed Rhondondrite.

"I know you mean well but it just isn't the same."

Lars rolled up into a little ball. Padparscha trotted back to the others.

"Our Captain is upset because he cannot be with his family during this holiday," announced the little gem.

"We heard already," said Rhondondrite.

"This-is-risky-but-for-the-sake-of-Lars-we-must-do-it," said Fluorite. "Scan-the-star charts-we-must-find-Earth-immediately."

J'onn was sitting at the monitoring station eating oreos. Someone had to keep an eye out for any trouble and it might as well be him. He tried not to hear the humans laughing and enjoying themselves. It reminded him far too much of the Martian New Year's festival. It was a time of togetherness and it reminded J'onn of all the things he had lost. He stuffed another oreo into his mouth and stared blankly at the screens.

"Hey there you're missing the party. So I brought some olives and some sort of cheese," shouted Peridot. Her huge head popped up in front of the screen.

"Go away. I'm fine," said J'onn.

"You don't sound fine. Have you been crying?"

"It's just that seeing the celebrations reminds me of how alone I am."

"But you're not alone. You have all of us."

"I wouldn't expect a glorified computer to understand."

"That you're on a strange world. That your home is lost to you forever? Sure I can never understand that."

J'onn gritted his teeth. He had enough of this little green nuisance,"The only reason that I'm alone is because Gems like you killed off my species. You may have fooled the others but not me. You're a soulless technician, tech support for a species dedicated to genocide and death. Now leave me you little viper."

For a moment Peridot stared at him opened mouthed. Then she dropped her pathetic offerings and ran off sobbing. J'onn felt a surge of triumph then it hit him. He had just lashed out at a child and there was nothing he could do to atone.

"Approaching the Crystal system," reported Rhodondrite.

"Drop out of warp at Jupiter," ordered Fluorite.

Suddenly the ship bucked and heaved. Rutile's panel blew up, poofing the twins. A live wire fell down electrocuting Fluorite. The multi gem fusion glowed and then she poofed leaving 6 gems behind.

"What's going on?" shouted Lars finally awake.

"We're were going to give you a Christmas surprise," explained Rhodondrite.

A piece of bulkhead fell off. It landed on both Lars and Rohondrite. The fusion poofed. Lars struggled to get the bulkhead off. Squirming he turned to Padparascha.

"Padparscha send, send out a distress signal," gasped Lars.

Hippolyta saw Peridot rush into the main hall. From the looks of it the young alien was upset.

"Where is Superman?" sobbed Peridot.

"Superman is in an important meeting right now," said the Amazonian Queen.

"I need to see him. I want to go home," said Peridot.

"Young one this meeting is far more important than you can imagine. Come with me," said Hippolyta.

Despite Peridot's protests the Queen of the Amazons dragged the green gem off. They came to a door off the main hallway.

"Here you go. Some friends for you to play with," said Hippolyta as shoved Peridot into the room.

The door slid shut behind her. Peridot whirled around. There sitting around a large table sat Steven and a group of costumed teenagers.

"I broke 2 ribs stopping the Brain and for my troubles they send me to the kiddie table." muttered a green skinned boy.

Peridot ignored him, "Steven what are you doing here? What is this place?"

"Yeah sorry about this. Pearl took me up here and arranged a last minute meeting with the Justice League," flushed Steven.

"That still doesn't answer my question," said Peridot.

A young man in cybernetic gear spoke up, "You want to know where we are? It's like Beast Boy said. We're at the kiddie table. While all the so grown ups are having a blast we're stuck in here."

A large matronly Amazon burst in. With a huge smile on her face she set down a complete roast pig.

"All right children. It is time for the feast," she said with forced cheer.

"This is so wrong. I'm Jewish and a vegetarian," groused Beast Boy.

"I'll get you some feta," cried the Amazon.

"I bet Clark is having a better time than me," grumbled Peridot.

"What do you mean the Cluster is merely dormant?" shouted Batman.

The top members of the Justice League were in the small conference. At one end of the table sat Pearl.

"Exactly what I said. Steven convinced the Cluster to become dormant. Now with the emergence of the Custer delayed, the Diamond Authority will take measures to correct that," stated Pearl.

"Meaning they will have measures to awaken this Cluster again," said Wonder Woman.

"Exactly, the Cluster was designed to destroy planets. Once awakened the Cluster will rip the Earth apart," said Pearl.

"That's just great. Do you have any way of destroying it?" asked Batman.

"We presently do not have the technology," admitted Pearl. "It gets worse. If we were to succeed in destroying the Cluster that would not stop Homeworld. They will send in a fleet of warships to take over this planet once more."

"Then what can we do?" exclaimed Hawkgirl impatiently.

"I was hoping that we could use the Green Lantern Corps to defend the Earth," replied Pearl sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Pearl but that is not possible," said John Stewart. "The Lantern Corps are responsible for the entire galaxy not just one planet. The Diamond Authority is a full fledged empire equal to if not more powerful than the Corps. Maybe our scientists can get rid of the Cluster but there is no way we can afford to fight a war with them."

"I thought that you would have worked harder to protect the Earth," said Batman.

"The Earth cannot afford another war with them. Now Pearl tell me all that you know about Homeworld," said John Stewart.

Pearl opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"All right time for the New Year's games. First event, wine dregs flinging. Okay everybody get your kylix," ordered Hippolyta.

"Kylix?" asked the Green Arrow.

"That fancy wine goblet," added the Vigilante.

"That's right. Now twirl it like so, and throw the dregs into the pot," Hippolyta demonstrated with her own wine cup. The dregs and the cup flew through the air. They landed in a large pot with a crash.

"You a smashed your cup," pointed out Black Canary.

"Collateral damage, opa!" cried out Hippolyta.

Martian Manhunter tried to drown out the sounds of revelry. Though the monitoring chamber was technically sound proof, he could hear the loud booming thoughts of the revelers. The Golden Knight wanted mince pies. Vigilante was getting drunk and finding Hippolyta attractive. It reminded him of the Martian New Year's festival and how much he missed his family. At that moment J'onn wished for anything to distract him and he got it.

Suddenly the radio screeched and a little voice piped out, "This is Padparascha Sapphire, on the Sun Incinerator. We are refugees escaping Homeworld. The ship is damaged and all of my crewmates are poofed."

"This is J'onn Jonzz, can you steer the ship?"

"No! I'm a Sapphire. I can't even tie my own shoes let alone fly a ship. Please help us we're heading towards an asteroid belt."

J'onn fiddled with the frequency a small girl with orange skin appeared on the screen. Behind her was a smoking room. There was a hole in the wall exposing it to space. The atmosphere leaked out.

"Right the first thing is send me your coordinates," said J'onn.

"How?I I don't even know what coordinates are. Please help us. I have no idea what to do."

J'onn scanned the screen for any sort of clue. This Gem ship was thousands of years ahead anything he had seen. "Hang on I'll go get help."

"So according to what you are saying the Diamonds want to destroy the Earth because Rose Quartz shattered one of their own?" said Superman incredulously.

"Yes, Rose wanted to be a Diamond. So to spite her the Diamonds decided to execute her like one,"admitted Pearl.

"If we convince them that Rose is dead would that stop them?" asked Diana.

Just them Martian Manhunter phase through the wall. "Pearl you must come with me. There is a gem ship flying straight towards the asteroid belt."

"I'm coming right now," shouted Pearl as she raced out the door.

Within a few minutes Pearl was at the monitoring station. On the screen was a young clearly frightened Sapphire.

"I'll right now I need to take a deep breath,"ordered Pearl. "Now I need you to focus your future vision and-"

"I don't have future vision. I'm an off color," sobbed Padparascha.

Unnoticed by Pearl, Batman, Superman and Diana entered the room.

"O-kay now I need you to go to the station by the window, and grab the joystick."

"This ship doesn't have windows and there is no joystick!"

"That's inconvient. Padparascha I need you to step back. Let me have a look at your bridge."

Sobbing, the young gem stepped back. Pearl's face fell. She put the screen on mute.

"I don't recognize any of this," admitted Pearl. "And I have no way of intercepting them."

"You don't, but I know who can," said Clark.

Peridot was enduring the olive pit throwing contest that Artemis had set up when Clark came into the room.

Peridot sat up,"Clark, am I glad to see you. First Martian Manhunter-"

"There's no time. A gem ship carrying refugees is heading straight towards the asteroid belt. I need your help," said Superman.

"I'm coming too," said Steven.

The Man of Steel led the two teenagers to the monitor room. Inside Pearl and Martian Manhunter were talking to a rather distraught Sapphire. Martian Manhunter was drunk on something and Pearl was flustered.

"I'll take it from here. You may go," said Peridot as she pushed the two aside.

"Why that little-" spat Pearl.

"Pearl leave it," said Steven as he held the pale gem back.

Peridot got right to the point, "What is your designation?"

"Padparascha Sapphire Cut13PG, era 2 gem," stammered Padparascha.

"Alright 13PG tell me the model of ship you are on," ordered Peridot.

"It's it's called a Sun Incinerator."

"Okay it sounds like a high end personal fleet ship. Padparascha can you get to the command chair?"

"I can but Lars is trapped there."

"I don't know what a Lars is but push away his limbs or something. I need you to go to the control panel on the left arm."

"I'm there."

"Good girl, now do you see a large blinking red light?"

"Yes, I want you to press it. It will send out your coordinates. Good, now hold tight. I'll send a ship on it's way."

"Peri wait. That's Lars he has a portal in his head. We can get there by going through Lion's mane," said Steven.

"And where is Lion right now?"

Lion bounded out of the compound. On his head was a pair of novelty antlers. He looked around for a place to hide.

"Cecil time to put on your sweater," called out a rather drunk shelter worker.

Having enough the pink feline roared forming a portal. Lion stepped in and away from the Meta Animal shelter.

"There's not enough time. Peridot come with me,"ordered John Stewart.

The black Green Lantern formed an energy bubble around him and Peridot. Using the power of the ring they flew out of the Watchtower and into space. Within ten minutes they were at the Sun Incinerator. There was a gaping hole in the side and floating just outside were at least two gems.

"Lantern John Stewart, pick up the gems and bring them inside the ship," said Peridot.

Once inside they placed the poofed gems on a nearby panel. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness they saw a sobbing Padparascha holding what looked to be an injured bright pink human. Wreckage was everywhere and several panels sparked and crackled.

Peridot ignored the injured pair and ran straight to a nearby panel.

"Oh, my lord what happened here?" asked John Stewart.

"Most likely these gems flew into an oort cloud whilst using the warp drive. The resultant damage was extensive. They're lucky to have survived so far," answered Peridot.

"So far? There's a human that's been exposed to the vacuum of space," countered John Stewart.

"It gets worse. There is extensive damage to the ship's reactors. If it is not repaired, well let's just say the term Sun Incinerator is accurate," replied Peridot.

"Are we going to die?" cried Padparascha.

"No! I'm a fully qualified technician, I'll repair this ship in no time. Mr. Stewart can you fly the passengers to safety?" asked Peridot.

"Not everyone. It's too dangerous to move Lars," replied John Stewart.

"No,we're not leaving Lars," cried Padaparascha.

"Anyone who is not a technician is a burden right now. I need you to leave now," said Peridot firmly.

Padparascha's face screwed up. She clenched her little fists.

"Fine, Mr. Stewart, can you fly this ship through the asteroid belt?"asked Peridot.

The Green Lantern looked around. He didn't see anything that looked familiar, "I have a better idea. I'll do a quick patch up and then you fly the ship."

Peridot sighed, "Fine, first help me seal up the hole. I'll turn off the thrusters. That'll buy us some time."

"Peridot, John Stewart. Give me your status," butted in J'onn's thoughts.

"We've just reached the Sun Incinerator. There is one altered male human badly hurt and at least 7 dormant Gems. Peridot and I are affecting emergency repairs and then we will fly the incinerator through the asteroid belt."

"Wait, Lars has a portal in his head have Padparascha and the others climb through it," added Steven through the telepathic link.

"That's a negative. Padparascha refuses to leave and it's not safe to move Lars," replied John Stewart.

"This parasite has to repair the ship and fly it through the asteriod. Now stop rooting around in our heads and let us work in peace," said Peridot.

"Whoa you were a little harsh," said John.

"He called me a soulless technician. Now if you don't mind I must get to work."

To John Stewart's shame there wasn't much that he could do. The ship's machinery was way beyond his training. In the end as Peridot programmed the ship's robinoids and patched up the machinery, John did his best to stabilize Lars. If the boy wasn't in such bad shape the Green Lantern could have pulled the Sun Incinerator himself. As it was John Stewart could only concentrate on keeping the boy alive. Finally the repairs were complete.

Peridot ran up to a console. "Right strap yourself and Lars in. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

The ship shuddered slightly as the thrusters activated. Lars gave a low moan. Padparascha strapped herself into a nearby chair. The young Sapphire wrung her hands as she watched Peridot pilot the ship.

John Stewart watched as Peridot piloted the ship. Her brow sweated as she navigated the ship avoiding the incoming asteroids. The ship tilted and yawed. Still nobody made a sound. On the screen the asteroids loomed dangerously close. There seemed to be so many. It reminded John of the video games he used to play as a child but this was no game.

Finally the asteroids cleared away. John breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lars, Lars we're safe," cried Padparascha.

"Where, where are we?" asked Lars.

"Let me answer that. We are en route to the Justice League's Watchtower where you will receive the best in medical care," said Peridot.

"No, I wanna go home," moaned Lars.

"But there are healing nanites,"spluttered Peridot.

"I want my Mom," cried Lars.

"He lives in a place called Beach City," cried Padparascha.

Peridot looked at Green Lantern. It was up to him. He activated his communicator.

"Ladies and Gentlemen there has been a slight change of plans. We are landing the Sun Incinerator at Ocean City General," said John Stewart.

Sheena McDougal was taking a cigarette break when she first say the lights in the sky. Before the nurse's eyes a large spaceship straight of a science fiction movie flew down from the sky. Like a hospital visitor it landed with a loud thud in the parking lot. Sheena's jaw dropped as the platform lowered and out steeped a little green girl. She stood still not moving as the alien walked up to her. It snapped it's fingers right in front of her face.

"Hey, I have a human suffering massive injuries in my ship. Get the doctors out here at once," said Peridot.

A couple of hours later, Lars was laying on a hospital bed. Around him stood the Off Colors and Peridot. His parents knocked softly at the door.

"Come-it-is-time-to-leave," ordered Fluorite.

"Not you," said Dante to Peridot. "The doctors told us what happened, How you responded to his distress call and flew the ship straight to the hospital."

"I was just doing what I was trained to do. It's no big deal," said Peridot.

"Yes it is a big deal," countered Martha. "Thanks to you we have Lars home. You saved his life. So thank you. You're our hero."


	13. Christmas Follies Smallville

"I don't see why I can't just fly us over," said Clark.

"Because even though I am much hardier than a human I still cannot endure a flight over several hundred miles and I have no intention of wrapping myself in bubble wrap,"replied Peridot.

"Did you get my folks some presents?"

"Yes, by researching the internet I was able to get the perfect gift for both your parents. Now buckle in. Next stop Smallville."

"Okay just let me call in my parents."

Martha was making herself a cup of tea when she saw her husband milling around outside. It was a cold winter even by Kansas standards so Martha stepped outside to check on him.

"John what are you doing?" asked Martha.

"I'm making a landing strip. Clark just called and he's arriving by his new daughter's spaceship," replied John Kent.

"So why the long face?"

"It's just that Clark has adopted this strange girl from another planet. I don't even know what we'll talk about."

"John you knew from the moment that we picked Clark up from that space pod our life was never going to be normal again."

"It's not that. I even accepted that with Clark being an alien we would never have grandchildren and then he adopts this green skinned alien girl."

"John, don't you dare. Our Clark may look human but he's just as much an alien as Peridot. Never forget that."

"No it's not that. It's just that, why couldn't Clark adopt a boy?"

"What?!" Martha almost laughed.

"I was looking forward to playing catch. Taking my grandchild fishing. Now we're going to spend the Christmas listening to about the latest teen heart throbs and going over recipes."

"You seriously do not think Peridot is like that? Listen we haven't even met the girl and you've already decided what she's like. How about you make no assumptions and just talk to her."

The pair completed the airstrip and went back in. Martha baked Clark's favorite cookies while John read over Clark's emails. Then he excused himself and went into town for some last minute Christmas shopping. It was evening when Martha saw a silvery dot in the sky. As it grew larger and larger Martha picked up the cellphone.

"John, get back here. Clark and Peridot are arriving," said Martha.

The silvery ball lowered itself and glided down the landing strip that the couple had made this morning. Finally it landed right next to the house and a section of the craft disappeared.

"Clark, Merry Christmas," cried Martha as she hugged her son.

"Merry Christmas Mom," said Clark. "Hey where's Dad?"

"Your father went out to do some last minute Christmas shopping," Martha turned to Peridot. "And you must be Peridot. Clark's told us so much about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kent," said Peridot.

"Oh please, you're family. Call me Grandma," laughed Martha.

"Okay Grandma. Oh wait, I got you a Christmas surprise," cried Peridot.

She went back into her pod. After a few moments of rummaging around Peridot pulled out the largest bird Martha had ever seen.

"Clark told me that you spent all day working to produce the ultimate Christmas meal so I decided that it's time for you to have a break. After doing a lot of research I have created the ultimate Christmas meal, the bird, the brussel sprouts, the trifle all of it ready to go."

Martha put on a fixed smile, "That's sweet but I don't think your turkey will fit into our oven."

"No problem, I can construct an oven right here to cook the bird," declared Peridot proudly.

Clark mussed Peridot hair, "Peridot's quite the engineer. She always working on some sort of project."

"That's great now how about I show you to your room," smiled Martha.

It was dark when Johnathan Kent finally drove home. He would have stayed longer at the mall but as it is the shops closed early on Christmas eve. Still he had Martha's famous dinner and Clark and his new daughter to look forward to. He hoped his last minute gift would be appreciated. Then he noticed the sparks just outside the house as he drove up the driveway.

When he finally stopped the car he saw a little green alien with a head full of blonde hair working on something in his front lawn.

"You must be Peridot. What are you doing?" asked John Kent.

Peridot pulled off her goggles,"I'm building an oven for this bird I brought with me for Christmas dinner. Who are you?"

"Forgive me. I'm John Kent, Clark's father. Merry Christmas."

"Likewise, Grandpa. Now if you'll excuse me I must get back to assembling this oven."

"Nonsense, Martha has made this wonderful Christmas eve dinner. You simply must try it."

When they got inside, Clark was there to greet them.

"Dad, I see you've met Peridot," cried Clark.

"I certainly have. She seems quite the busy bee," laughed John ruffling Peridot's hair.

As Peridot took off her coat he got a good look at her. To her clothes though alien themed they were practical to John's relief. Her face was devoid of any makeup which was good considering that she was only twelve years old. Still she looked small and vulnerable. John could see why his son adopted her.

Now it was time to eat. With a flourish John led Peridot to the table. On the table was a full spread of food, with a small ham, roasted potatoes, brussel sprouts with hot chocolate to wash it all down. They all sat down.

"Peridot you're in for a treat Martha here makes the best Christmas Eve meal you've ever tasted," boasted John.

"That will certainly be the case since I never had one before,"replied Peridot.

"You mean you never celebrated Christmas despite being on Earth for over 2 years," said Martha softly.

"The Crystal Gems never celebrated any holidays and if they did I was never invited to them. I'd rather not talk about it," said Peridot.

"Peridot, tell them about school,"said Clark with forced cheer.

"School is for the most part is enjoyable. I've take, art, your world's idea of mathematics, history but biology is by far the most fascinating subject that I've encountered.."

And so the Kents listened patiently as Peridot described her school adventures. When the dinner was finally done John led them all to the living room.

"Right, it's time to light a fire," he announced.

Peridot looked out the window. Outside she could see a storm brewing outside.

"Peridot, why don't you take a seat close to the fire?" asked John.

"Thank you. You know it's really nice to feel this warm especially with it snowing so heavily outside," said Peridot.

"It's certainly a magical time of year. Tell me what do you think about winter," asked Martha.

"For starters I hated it. Though I can survive the vacuum of space being cold is uncomfortable. The place I was living in wasn't as well insulated as your house and my roommate was resistant to the cold. She did not see any reason to upgrade."

"Despite the fact that you were uncomfortable," added John.

"Lapis did not care about that or me for that matter. It was only until she left that I understood that," said Peridot.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Then Martha spoke up, "So Clark tell us about your adventures in Bilia."

The night wore on and soon it was time for bed. The next morning when Martha woke up she could hear some clanging from outside. Hastily she put on her coat and stepped outside.

"Oh there you are Peridot. I thought you might have been Clark."

Peridot stood up hastily, "Did I wake you? Forgive me but I was just putting my bird into the oven."

"You certainly have been working hard. Would you like some breakfast before the men wake up?"

"While I appreciate the offer that really isn't necessary. I get most of my energy from light. Though I would like a cup of tea."

"While I'm making the tea tell me all about school again," said Martha as she led Peridot inside.

"But I already told you most of it," said Peridot.

"I'm not talking about your subjects. Tell about the friends you made."

It was ten o'clock when Clark finally woke up. Putting on his slippers he walked down the stairs. In the kitchen he could hear Peridot's voice.

"And so we found this ill man sleeping in our giant gingerbread house. When the ambulance came they trashed our display getting him out but we still won the Crown of Holly," said Peridot.

"Good one, Peridot. Clark you're finally up. Peridot was just telling us all about her adventures," said his father.

"If you'll excuse me. I have to baste the ostrich," said Peridot.

"Ostrich?" asked Clark.

"Yes, ostrich. Peridot took the advice of getting the biggest bird possible literally. And so we're having ostrich for dinner," smiled Martha.

"Cheer up Clark. We all knew that this would be an interesting Christmas," said John.

When Peridot returned it was time to open the presents. Peridot raced over to the tree.

"Oh it's my turn," cried Peridot as she dove under the tree.

She pulled out a small parcel that she had obviously decorated. Then she walked over to Clark. "This is for you. Open it."

Inside was a large bag of coffee beans and a coffee mug that said 'World's Greatest Dad.' A lump formed on Clark's throat. The gift wasn't very much but he had no doubt Peridot meant every word written on it.

Peridot cleared her throat,"I know it doesn't seen much but the coffee is the expensive made from elephant's butts. You have done so much for me and I wanted to say thank you."

Clark pulled her into a bone crushing hug, "It's perfect thank you."

"It's time for another present, Peridot pull out one for you," said Martha.

Peridot opened the box. Inside was a handmade sweater with a green alien face on it.

"You knitted this yourself. Didn't you?" asked Peridot.

"Some of the best gifts are handmade," said Martha.

"It must have taken months, thank you," cried Peridot as she hugged Martha. "Oh you simply must open this one." Martha opened the box. "It's a professional grade SLR camera. I read about how you were an award winning photographer."

"Peridot isn't that a little dear?" asked Martha.

"Nonsense, I recently formed a contract with Bruce Wayne to manufacture dilithium crystal batteries. This is simply a drop in the ocean of the paycheck I received," replied Peridot.

"Oh that's -nice. What do you plan to do with the money?" asked Martha.

"With careful planning I plan to fund my studies. I want to become a medical doctor."

With that they opened the rest of their presents. Clark received another sweater as well as a new cellphone from his parents and a small silvery orb which Peridot explained was his own personal pod. Martha received two bottles of expensive perfume one from her husband and the other from her son. Finally there were two presents left one for Peridot and one for John.

"Go on open it," urged John Kent.

Peridot opened it. Pulling out a large drone. John could see the look of disappointment on his son's face.

"Ah Dad, Peridot can make these quite easily," said Clark.

"No, no it's fine. The police confiscated all my other drones," replied Peridot.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Then John spoke up. "Okay let's open the present you gave me."

He pulled out a miniature Ferris wheel. Clark looked in confusion while his father beamed in delight.

"Peridot why did you give my father that?" asked Clark.

"It's perfect thank you," cried John as he hugged Peridot. "I'll explain. Ever since you left home I got myself a hobby running and building model trains. I have entire little town set up in the basement but I was missing one thing a Ferris wheel. Come and see."

Clark's father wise and mature father giggled like a little boy as he led the others down the basement. Clark gasped. Instead of being filled with his mother's canned preserves there inside was a complete replica of a town with a forest nearby.

The train set sprawled all over the place as the train zoomed through mountains, forests, bridges and the streets of the town. John set the Ferris wheel on a blank spot by the amusement park. He laughed in glee.

"I've been working on this little set for ten years," cried out John.

"I know, I read your face page account," cried Peridot.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me about this," asked Clark.

"To be honest I thought with your x ray vision you knew. Also if I was afraid that you might think I was foolish," admitted John.

"Dad I would never think that. You're entitled to your hobbies," said Clark.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to baste the ostrich again," said Peridot. The little alien raced up the stairs.

When she was back inside Peridot the others were there to greet her.

"That's a big bird, when will it be ready to eat?" asked Martha.

"At 7 pm it was a large bird and I could only put it in once the storm abated. But don't worry I made a lovely lunch," declared Peridot.

The young gem led the family into the dining room. There on the table was the exact same Christmas lunch his mother would have prepared right down to the holly decorations. They all sat down.

"Well that this certainly unexpected. How did you know how to prepare this?" asked Clark

"I read the manual 'Hosting the Perfect Christmas'. When I realized the author was your mother Martha I couldn't resist so here we are," smiled Peridot.

"Mom? You wrote a book?" asked Clark.

Martha blushed, "It's nothing really. When the price of corn dropped I wrote that book to supplement our income."

"Nothing? You sold over 400 000 copies," exclaimed Peridot.

"Wow, Mom I had no idea," exclaimed Clark.

"We do have a life away from the farm," said John.

"I see that. Well let's eat," replied Clark.

The lunch was well made but tasted bland a little bit off. It was like an imitation of Martha's food that missed the point. Considering that Peridot was an alien who until recently had no concept of food it wasn't a bad meal at all. Finally lunch was over Martha insisted on clearing up while John decided to bond with his new granddaughter.

"Peridot and Clark grab your coats we're going fishing," declared John.

"But I have to stay and finish making the dinner," protested Peridot.

"You deserve a rest too. Go on I'm used to it," urged Martha.

Once the group were out of sight Martha set to work. If she was to save Christmas she had to hurry. she looked at the ostrich. Martha had no idea what ostrich tasted like but it sure wouldn't hurt to have some bacon added. She went back into the kitchen. The potatoes were peeled and ready to go. In a couples of hours she would put it into the outdoor oven with the turkey. Then she inspected the dressing. It was her famous meat dressing but it needed rosemary. Martha put it in the oven. Then it was onto the vegetables. Peridot had peeled the salsify instead of blanching it first but no biggy. The Brussel sprouts were ready to go not much to go wrong there.

Finally there was the trifle. Martha took a experimental bite. Martha would have never used blueberries and frozen ones at that but that was okay. Still it needed some sherry. Pushing away the cream for a moment Martha poured in the sherry. She glanced at the clock. Hopefully John would keep Peridot occupied until dinnertime.

"Wait the lake is frozen over how are we going ice fishing?" asked Peridot.

"You'll see," said John as he marched into the tool shed.

He pulled out a three fishing rods and a tackle box. The old man marched out to the nearby lake and turned to his Kryptonian son.

"Clark you do the honors," he said.

Using his heat vision Clark melt a hole into the ice. Then John handed his son and granddaughter the fishing rods. Peridot looked at it questioningly.

"Here I'll show you how it's done," said Clark.

He then got a lure, tied it to the end of his line and dropped it in the water. Peridot still looked puzzled.

"I don't get it," said Peridot.

"Get what?" asked John.

"This is an inefficient method of gathering food. At these temperatures the fish should be more or less dormant. It would take a long time to catch a fish," said Peridot.

"Ice fishing isn't about catching fish. It's about the company and it's a perfect excuse to drink Martha's hot chocolate,"replied John.

"Couldn't we do that indoors?" asked Peridot.

"Just give it a chance," said Clark.

They stood over the hole with their poles. Though they did not catch a single fish they drank plenty of hot chocolate. John and Clark chatted while Peridot stood hunched over not really enjoying herself. Despite her green skin and technical know how she truly was a girl. Finally after a couple of hours they headed home.

Once they got inside the house John could see Martha was still in the kitchen. It was time for a distraction.

"Peridot how about we go downstairs and play with my train set?" asked John.

"Can I work on your display?" asked Peridot eagerly.

"Sure why not?" smiled John.

"I'm going to check on Mom," said Clark.

Clark Kent found his mother covering the trifle with cream.

"Doing a few improvements to Peridot's cooking I see," said Clark.

"Clark, how can you creep up on me like that?" gasped Martha.

"One of things you learn as a superhero. So what else have you done?" asked Clark as he looked at a pot on the stove.

"Well I prepared some gravy. I had to use some chicken stock and added some rosemary to the stuffing. It was sweet of Peridot to volunteer but honestly she just doesn't get cooking. Where is she now?"

"Peridot's in the basement with Dad. They should be down there for quite some time. How come I never knew you wrote a book?"

"You never asked. Clark to be honest the farm isn't as profitable as it used to be. And with your father and I getting older it's hard running the farm. I had to get a part time job in the bookstore."

"Gee Mom if I had known I would have helped."

"We'll have none of that, you should be focusing on your new daughter not on a couple of old fogies like us." 

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Clark."

It was finally 7 o'clock. Martha called John and Peridot to the table while Clark went outside and brought in the ostrich. John's eyes lit up as Clark plunked the huge bird on the table.

"Boy is that bird big. Carve a piece of the breast for me," called out John.

"Actually ostriches are flightless birds. Their meat is meant to be harvested from the legs," said Peridot.

"That's okay the drumstick meat is the best," lied Clark.

They dug into their meal.

"Peridot you're not eating all that much," remarked John.

"While the sensation of eating is pleasant I find the process of expelling waste -uncomfortable," replied Peridot.

"You should use bran," added Martha.

"Mom! We're eating," scolded Clark.

"This bird is rather mild tasting," said John.

"I guess it is but I was working under the assumption that bigger was better when I got this bird,"said Peridot.

"Where did you get it?" asked Martha.

"There's a farmer's market in Metropolis. I placed a special order for the ostrich. Next time I'll try emu,"replied Peridot.

"No, no don't go too crazy we're only 4 people a small turkey would do nicely," said Clark.

"So this is quite the meal you've prepared. Did Clark teach you how to cook?" asked Martha.

"No, my friends and I learned the basics of cooking together in cultural assimilation," replied Peridot.

"Oh that's nice," said John as he took a bite out the stuffing. That at least tasted nice.

"Oh, we're almost done. Time to put out the trifle," said Peridot. She scurried into the kitchen. "Hey this looks different."

Martha did her best to look innocent. Beaming with pride Peridot ladled out the trifle. She gave a generous portion to her foster father. As Clark took a bite he almost choked. Though made with blueberries it had far too much sherry in it, just like his mother's.

"Ah Peridot this trifle's a little bit strong. Perhaps you shouldn't have any," said Clark.

"Nonsense alcohol has no effect on me,"said Peridot. She took a bite of trifle, "Hey I could have sworn I didn't put that much sherry in it."

Martha just sat and quietly ate her trifle. Finally the meal was over, Clark insisted on helping do the dishes. Then they watched the Nutcracker on TV. After that was done it was time for bed. Clark led his daughter up to her room.

"So did you finally understand what Christmas was all about?" asked Clark.

Peridot thought a little. All those rituals, the celebrations and how Clark and her traveled over half the country to be with his parents. It was a time to connect with loved ones.

"I think so," replied Peridot.


	14. Battery Money

The first thing Clark Kent did after returning from Bialia was sit Peridot down.

"Young lady we need to have a little talk," said Clark firmly.

"Is something the matter?" asked Peridot.

"You bet there is for starters you weren't taking care of yourself. While I was interviewing the Bilian head of state I received a phone call from your history teacher. You fell asleep in class. Do you realize how embarrassing that was? And to top it all off you lied to me."

"How?"

"You said you didn't need to sleep yet you fell asleep in history and then you started screaming. I thought I could trust you to take care of yourself. Why couldn't just set a bedtime and go to sleep?"

"It's not that I didn't to go to sleep it's that I can't."

"Er what do you mean?"

"Every time my head hits the pillow I would relive my memories of the barn and her. That is why I screamed in class."

Clark sighed. Considering Peridot's history he should have expected this, "Peridot I'm sorry. I've been spending too much time on work when I should have focused on you. Tell you what, I'll arrange an appointment with Dr. Fate. He specializes in dealing with trauma. And the next time Parry White wants to send me on another off assignment like that I'll say no."

"Thank you, that means so much."

"You're not off the hook just yet. I've received a couple of complaints from the building's superintendent. My utilities may be included in my rent but according to Chalmers you have used over $6 000 in electricity."

"That's why I wanted to build a fission plant in my room."

For a moment Clark stared at her in shock then he figured what he was going to say, "No, starting right now you are going to cut down your electric consumption. You will cut down on your gadgets and inventions. Then you will pay off that electric bill one way or another."

"So do you want me to get a job?"

"Maybe I was more in favor of you selling your stuff. You young lady are going to learn the value of money and what's the pod doing on the balcony?"

At that time the door knocked, "Police open up." Called out a voice.

"I'll get that," sighing Clark trudged over to the door. "Yes what do you want?"

A large police officer in a deferential voice said, "Mr. Kent we have received several complaints of spy drones coming out of this apartment. The use of drones in spying and monitoring is considered to be a breech of privacy. Could we discuss this with your daughter about this subject?"

"Peridot, get over here," shouted Clark.

As soon as the green alien came in the officer came forward, "Young lady we have received several complaints of you using drones to spy on people. We want you to come to the station at once."

"Hold on let's not get hasty. Let's discuss this calmly," said Clark. "Surely we can come to an agreement."

The officer looked Peridot over, "Young lady how old are you?"

"I'm twelve," said Peridot. "I was only keeping an eye on the city like Superman does."

"That makes you too young to press charges. I wonder what your father was doing at that time?" said the officer.

"I was away on assignment in Bialia," said Clark.

"Well until she's 14 your child shouldn't be left alone overnight. Still there is the matter of the drones," said the policeman.

"What if we gave you the drones. Would that make things better?" asked Peridot.

"And any records you might have. Now hand them over" added the officer.

Grumbling Peridot went into her room. She came back with an armful of drones. They were in all shapes and sizes but most of them were round.

The officer smiled, "Excellent, I'll just take them back to the-"

Peridot went back into her room. She came back with another armful of drones.

"I'm just going to drive my car up to the lobby doors," said the man.

By the time they were done, the poor man's car was filled to the brim. Not saying a word the policeman drove off. Leaving Clark and Peridot alone.

"Peridot what did you do with those drones?" asked Clark. As a superhero it was rare that Clark was amazed.

"I discovered that Lex Luthor is smuggling Uranium 235, stopped Plastic man from committing art theft, stopped 2 men from getting themselves irradiated and retrieved a kryptonite meteorite and brought it to the watchtower."

"Oh good work. You still have to cut down on your electric use though."

"I used most of the electricity to power the drones."

The next morning when Clark went to the Daily Planet he went straight to work. He flagged down Jimmy Olsen.

"Jimmy, you said that Peridot made a excellent web page. Would you allow Peridot to set it up for you?" asked Clark.

"Ye-ah I 'd be glad to set up a web page but we should talk to Parry White," replied Jimmy.

Clark's superior walked up to them. "Kent, Olsen excellent work in Bialia. Now there's a tech convention in Las Vegas. Apparently a lot of supervillians are attending. I want you and Jimmy to head down there next week."

"With all due respect I have to refuse. I'm a father now and I can't leave Peridot alone like that again,"said Clark softly.

"Surely an alien thousands of years old can take care of herself."

"I've told you before Peridot is twelve years old. She's a child. I just received a call from Peridot's school. Because she kept herself up all night Peridot fell asleep in class. She needs supervision. If you want someone to follow this story send Lois. Jimmy and I nearly died on trip to Bialia.

Look I have an idea for a story I'll cover Peridot's daily life. It's a guaranteed best seller. So what do you say?"

A few days later after tracking down the Joker, Batman finally made it to Wayne tech industries. It was strange but being in the office was strangely relaxing. Wayne almost smiled as he sat through a board meeting. Lex Corp was deliberately undercutting their cell phones in a bid to drive off the competition. Then there was the military contract they were competing against Lex Corp for.

"Remind the Pentagon that we produce quality products and that unlike Lex Luthor we will not suddenly jack up our prices once we have the contract," said Bruce Wayne.

"And what do we do about the undercutting?" asked his vice president.

"Again with the quality Pear computers are the best there is. Sooner or later Lex Luthor will lose his profit margins and he'll have to raise his prices," declared Wayne.

"That's just it. His profits aren't going down," said Lucius Fox.

"Even with his shoddy products there is no way he can sell his products and pay his – unless Fox hire a private detective to look into Lex Luthor's business practices," ordered Wayne.

"What are we looking for?" asked Mulder in accounting.

"Anything, black market deals, associations with supervillians, trafficking, in short anything illegal. Well if that's it, then business is concluded for today," said Bruce Wayne.

"Not so fast, I arranged an appointment with a young lady, a Ms. Peridot. She's got a new battery design for us," said Lucius Fox.

"Wait you arranged a meeting for me with a teenager, why?" asked Bruce.

"She's an extraterrestrial immigrant sir."

Bruce looked out he could see a figure sitting in a smart suit. Somehow this thing had a hood which covered Peridot's large hair. "Very well send her into my office."

When Peridot came into the office she was in for a shock, "Batman?!"

Bruce Wayne scowled at her, "First of all young lady while I'm here it's Bruce Wayne and secondly don't think that because I work with your foster father doesn't mean I'm going to give you a contract."

"Until I went inside your office I didn't even know you were Batman," replied Peridot.

"Oh really? And why choose us then?"

"Because Star Labs is into military hardware and Lex Luthor has some shady business practices. Yours is the only company that has the infrastructure to make my product."

"And what is your product?"

Peridot proudly had up a small battery, "Ta da, it's a dilithium crystal rechargeable battery. Non flammable it holds far more power than a regular battery, lasting longer and has a far shorter recharging time. I can make it to fit any product from cell phones to car and mech batteries."

"Okay but how would I go about manufacturing these batteries?"

"It's really quite simple rather like the way cell phone antennas were created. It involves a simple twist in conventional logic and voilia. If I may give a demonstration." Peridot pulled out a small drone. She sent it hovering just above Bruce's desk. "The conventional battery on this model gives 5 minutes of power with a recharging time of a couple of hours. Any change is welcome with that but as you will see this battery lasts much longer. With these batteries you'll be rich."

"I'm already rich."

"You'll be obscenely rich."

"And what do you want in return?" Bruce noticed that the drone was still up.

"Five percent of the profits and a down payment of 2 million dollars."

"That's quite a lot of money."

"Not really. I plan to buy some land and set up a factory."

"Now let's hear your business plan. How are you going to balance school and work?"

"Thanks to my robinoids the factory will be fully automated. I will only need to hire security personnel. I will also cut costs by setting up a fusion generator..." and Peridot went in length to explain how she would run this factory. She covered all corners even planning to hire a school friend to help manage the factory. She could even make a couple of specialty orders.

After she was done Bruce blinked. The drone was still flying, "Well that was certainly interesting. Does your foster father know about this?"

"It was Clark's idea that I sell some of my tech to pay off the huge electricity bill we got this month."

"Very well you've got yourself a deal Ms. Peridot."

After a few negotiations Peridot left Gotham with a smile on her face. She flew her pod back to Metropolis parking on the balcony. Clark was waiting for her.

"Good evening how was your wheeling and dealing?" he asked.

"Great I sold the plans for my dilithium crystal batteries to Wayne Corp. I get 4 percent of the profits and 2 milion dollars," replied Peridot.

"Well good for you. What are you planning to do with all that money?"

He opened the balcony doors. Inside the apartment was trashed. Peridot gasped and ran to her room. She screamed in rage when she saw her room had been broken into. Clark followed, he soon saw her holding her laptop sobbing. The laptop like her room had been trashed. Peridot wiped her eyes.

"For starters I'm planning on buying a house and getting out this clodding apartment," announced Peridot.

After a quick clothes change Clark called the superintendent and the police. Ironically the police who were half a city away came first. Two officers a man and a woman came to the apartment door.

"So what seems to be the problem?" asked one officer a petite woman.

"I'll tell you what the problem is. I was returning from work when I discovered this," Clark pushed open the door.

Inside the apartment was trashed. Not a single book was one it's shelf. Not a single pillow was intact.

Clark continued, "It gets worse. I found my daughter crying in her room. Her room was in ruins. It looks like someone tried to hack into her computer as well."

"Is there anyway she could have done that, herself?" asked the other officer a man.

"No Peridot designed the room herself. She would never trash her room let alone the apartment," exclaimed Clark.

"I believe you, is there anyway I can contact your super?" asked the policeman.

"Speak of the Devil," said Clark as the a portly walked up to them.

"Mr. Kent despite my warnings your daughter is still parking her pod on the balcony," said the super.

"Mr. Chalmers, Peridot won't park her pod or any other vehicle in the parking lot after what happened to her tractor."

"So your daughter has experienced some bullying here before?" asked the policewoman.

"Yes and Mr. Chalmers has done nothing,"replied Clark.

"Interesting, Mr. Chalmers I'd like to see your surveillance tapes both for today and the time the tractor was damaged," said the policeman.

"That was over a month ago," replied Chalmers.

"And yet you didn't report it? Interesting, Mr. Kent I'd like to talk to your daughter," said the policewoman.

As it turned out it was an inside job. The lock hadn't been picked and the videotapes showed Mr. Chalmers letting in a couple of men Clark recognized as Lex Luthor's henchmen. Clark and the police officers gave the super a dirty look.

"What? That little green freak was trashing my apartment and these folks offered me so much money," declared Chalmers defensively.

"You mean Eagle Estate's apartments. I paid top dollar for this apartment for the promise of privacy and safety. Clearly you won't provide that. I'm sending you a bill for all the damages you let happen," said Clark.

"What about all that power your freak used up?" cried Chalmers.

"You can take it out of my bill," with that Clark left the room.

The next weekend Clark and Peridot went house hunting. As they entered the pod Peridot turned to Clark.

"Remember, my robinoids can repair anything and thanks to the check Bruce Wayne sent us money is no object," boasted Peridot.

"So what are you looking for in a house?" asked Clark.

"Location, location, location," replied Peridot.


	15. The Perils of Parneting Part 1

Superman made a point of flying Peridot to Dr. Fate's tower. When he got into the lobby Zantana ordered them to stay in the waiting room. They sat stiffly until Peridot opened her mouth.

"Honestly I didn't know what I was doing was wrong or illegal," said Peridot.

"You should have," hissed Superman.

Just then the doors to Dr. Fate's office burst open.

"How could you do this Dad? I hate you," shouted an older Steven.

The young man looked very different. Now taller and leaner Steven had wild shoulder length hair. He also wore a black T shirt and ripped jeans. Steven was a far cry from the happy cheerful child he used to be.

"Steven, Amethyst and Pearl chose to go back to Beach City," cried Greg.

"Now you're lying to me," Steven ran off.

Dr. Fate peeked his head out of his office. "Same time next week?"

Greg nodded numbly.

Dr. Fate looked at Peridot and Superman, "Ah, Peridot, Superman just in time. Come right inside." Superman pushed Peridot forward. Dr. Fate looked him straight in the eye. "I was referring to both of you."

Once inside Dr. Fate motioned for them to sit. "Now Clark you seemed rather stressed. Care to tell me about it?"

"Did you not see the news?!" snapped Superman.

"I find that talking about things helps. Now tell your story," demanded Fate.

"Alright, Alright. Its started about a month ago. Peridot and I had moved into this little townhouse on Chester Street. It was a real fixer upper..." and Clark began his tale.

Superman took care to land on the roof. In the dusk's light he could see the lawn had not yet been mowed nor had the garbage been placed out. He went inside. The house was dark and silent. When he turned on the lights he found that the remaining boxes had still not been unpacked. Fuming he made himself dinner and lay waiting for Peridot.

When Peridot came in a couple of hours later she found herself face to face with a large garbage bag.

"Young Lady I believe you forgot something," said Clark holding the garbage bag. "Where were you?"

"I was out apartment hunting with Madeline. Since she agreed to be my factory manager Madeline needs a place to live," replied Peridot.

"Look it's admirable that you're supporting your friends but the fact is you have chores to do at home. The garbage was supposed to be out and the lawn is almost knee high. "

"Fine as soon as I program some robinoids."

"No Peridot you'll do it now. You may be very busy with everything but you have to take part in caring for this house. So until you've mowed the lawn and unpacked all of the boxes they'll be no gardening is that clear?"

"Yes Clark."

For the next few days Peridot did her best to juggle school, her business and her chores. There did not seem to be enough hours in the day to get everything done especially since nighttime was off limits. Peridot got in trouble for mowing the lawn at 3 am nor was she allowed to use her robinoids. Peridot got tireder and tireder. In desperation she searched the web for a solution. Peridot smiled widely there right before her was the solution.

Clark had been working late in the office when he came into the house. He heard some movement in the kitchen and decided to investigate. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Good evening Mr. Kent," said a young woman in a hijab.

"Yelena?! What are you doing here?" shouted Clark.

Peridot went down the stairs. "I see you two know each other."

"Peridot what is going on?" said Clark angrily.

"I was having trouble keeping up with the housework so I bought a maid," replied Peridot.

"Peridot you can't just buy a human being."

"Yes I can. I ordered one on line."

"Peridot this is illegal. Send her back at once."

"If it's so illegal then why is it listed in a public domain then?"

"At the warehouse I was packed in a crate. There is no way I am going back," declared Yelena.

"And so I called child services and the police. The judge ordered us to family counseling and Peridot has 1000 hours of community service," explained Superman at the end of his tale.

"And what of Yelena?" asked Fate.

"She insisted on staying." replied Peridot.

"Now Peridot let's talk. After all your time on Earth why did you think it was acceptable to own another person?" asked Fate.

"From Batman. He has a slave," said Peridot.

"Alfred Pennyworth is not a slave. He is a paid employee that tends to Bruce Wayne's needs," said Fate sharply.

"Then'll I'll start paying Yelena. Would that make things better?" replied Peridot.

"No! Peridot you're too young to have a servant. You don't even know how to take care of yourself let alone a girl like Yelena," snapped Clark.

"Yes I do. I set up a room and everything."

"So that's why you furnished the guest room. Peridot you should have discussed things over with me if you needed help," said Clark.

"You're never home. I have all these chores and you won't even let me use my robinoids in the house. Of course I needed help," then Peridot burst into tears.

"There, there what's the matter?" asked Fate.

"I'm just so tired and now you hate me, Clark," sobbed Peridot.

"I do not hate you. I'm just angry that's all," soothed Clark. "I'll spend more time at home then. I promise and I'll let you have your garden okay?"

Peridot wiped her nose, "You promise?"

"Okay Peridot. For your community service I want you to work with the police and crack open the dark web for them. And while you're at it learn about America's laws. Clark I want you to write down a log of your times spent at home, work and patrol. This will allow you to see just how much time you spend just how much time you spend as a parent. Now your time is up. Talk to Zantana about getting an appointment next week."

As the two left Peridot turned to Clark, "Can I use my robinoids to maintain the house and lawn?"

"Only if you can make sure we don't have a huge electric bill," replied Clark. "Oh hi Batman, Alfred."

Batman and Alfred ignored Superman. They stormed into Dr. Fate's office.

"I'm sick of you treating me like a slave," shouted Alfred.

 _Yelena's Story by Clark Kent_

I first met Yelena on my assignment to Bialia. She was one of Queen Bee's technician in her many weapons factories. She told how her family suffered under Queen Bee's rule. Her father lost his job and they lost their home. She became the breadwinner. In the factory Yelena worked long hours in unsafe conditions as she built guns and tanks, that I myself saw Queen Bee use on her own people.

When the soldiers raided the Grand Bialian Hotel Jimmy Olsen and I barely escaped with our lives. I never expected to see Yelena again. Imagine my surprise when I saw her in my own kitchen.

The first thing I should have done after finding Yelena in my home was ask questions. Instead after unsuccessful attempt by child services to get Yelana to leave, it was then I started asking questions.

When she finally left go of the door frame, Yelena told me her story.

Soon after I fled Bialia during the early hours of the morning some soldiers burst into Yelena's apartment. They placed a bag over Yelena's head and took her away from her family. The next thing Yelena knew she was in a prison camp. She never saw her family again.

As a prisoner she worked endlessly being shipped from factory to factory. They only time she got to rest was when it was time to sleep. For the next few months she survived on one meal and four hours of sleep a day.

Two weeks ago she was shipped out of Bialia. It seemed like a normal day when the guards shoved her work crew into a truck. Instead of going to one of the factories owned by Queen Bee's cronies she found herself in the shipping yard. At gunpoint she was shoved into a shipping container where she sailed out of Bialia and into the dark web.

That is where Peridot came in. Scanning the dark web Peridot found Yelena's profile. For the price of $ 5000 my daughter bought Yelena and took her to our home.

Peridot saw nothing wrong with what she did. On Homeworld Peridot was a slave herself and did she not provide Yelena with a nice room, food and clothing? It is hard but I can excuse Peridot for this error but what I cannot excuse is the humans involved in this fiasco.

Around the world there is a black market dealing in human lives and right here in Metropolis is a hub of that market. Yelena was very lucky to have ended up in our hands. She could have easily been a nameless, faceless worker toiling in our fields and factories just out of sight of the American people and the liberties they enjoyed.

When Peridot took the police back to warehouse where she picked up Yelena it was empty. The other workers had already been shipped out. Their fate is unknown.

Presently Peridot is serving out her community service at the police station. She is equipping the police with drones and showing them just how she cracked the dark web. Also she is repeating her course in cultural assimilation.

As for myself I am taking care of two children. Yelena is now living with us and is now a studying at the Wayne Academy. Because she is 16 years old I have made her Peridot's babysitter.


	16. Surprise Guest

Superman for all his power was not a god. He could not be everywhere and he needed sleep. So after a long night at the Watchtower the Son of Krypton flew straight to his bed. The next morning as he came into the kitchen he came face to face with every father's nightmare.

A scary looking teenager sat at his kitchen table. His wild dark hair cascaded down his back. From his face grew the beginnings of a mustache. Yelena simpered as she cooked up breakfast while Peridot sat by him gazing at the boy adoringly. The young man looked up and smiled.

"Oh hi, Mr. Kent," said the interloper.

"Steven?! Why are you at the breakfast table eating sizzle lean?" shouted Clark.

"Simple, Yelena is a Muslim and will not touch pork," answered Peridot helpfully.

"That's not what I meant," said Clark sharply.

Steven spoke up. Was he wearing eye makeup? "Oh it's simple Dad and I had a fight so Peridot let me crash here for the night."

 _One week earlier_

"Steven hurry up and pack your things. The moving van is coming," shouted Greg.

"In a minute. I'm just helping Pearl pack her tea set," shouted out Steven.

"Never mind that. Just get deal with your own stuff," said Greg angrily.

Steven trudged out of the kitchen. "I still don't see why we have to move."

"Because our time at the shelter is limited. Now pack your stuff."

It did not take long to pack Steven's possessions. Most his stuff was still at the Beach house and other than some clothes, it was just his guitar and his textbooks. When the moving van came up Steven looked inside the van.

"Where are Pearl's and Amethyst's stuff," asked Steven.

"Steven, Pearl and Amethyst aren't coming with us," replied Greg. "They're going back to the Temple."

"But- but they're family Dad."

"Steven, no they're not. They're members of an alien cult who brainwashed us both. We're well out of it. Now get in the van. We're leaving this Gem nonsense behind us."

They sped off a few blocks away. Greg stopped the van on a street filled with townhouses. He stopped at their new home and stepped out. Next door a small green figure looked up from the roof.

"Greetings Greg Universe," cried Peridot as she gave a friendly wave.

"And so when my Dad found out that you guys were our neighbors he flipped out. He spent the entire night complaining to the real estate agent," explained Steven. "There was nothing he could do or so I thought."

"What do you mean?" asked Peridot.

"He basically forbade me from calling the Gems, not that I could anyways. He wanted to know what I was doing and where I was at all times. If I used my powers for any reason he'd freak. It was beginning to grate. But what really took the cake was when I found out some real estate pamphlets for Gotham," said Steven.

"Gotham that's the most crime ridden city in the US!" exclaimed Clark.

"Exactly. When I confronted Dad about that he said that the Gems themselves were the danger. That I'd be better off far away from them even you Peridot. I mentioned that Pearl and Amethyst were like family and that they raised me not him. Then he hit me and I ran off and came here," said Steven.

"Good Lord, you need to talk this over with your father," said Clark.

"No! Dad has made it very clear that he wants to put his life with the Gems behind him. He made me ashamed of being part Gem like I had a choice. So no I do not want to talk to him," replied Steven.

"Still he's you're father he must be worried," said Clark.

"Well it's too late for that. I needed him nine years ago,"Steven cried.

"So what are you planning on doing?" asked Peridot.

"I going to pick up Lion and then I'm going back to Beach City," said Steven firmly.

"Good luck there. Lion's in Florida," scoffed Peridot.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Clark made a point of answering it. Behind the door stood Greg.

"Pardon me, last night Steven had a fight. Is there any chance that he might be here?" asked Steven's father.

Upon hearing his father's voice the fifteen year old stood up, raced into the garage and flew off in Peridot's pod.

Peridot screeched that her pod was gone. Leaving Clark to looking at Greg.

"That would be a no," answered the Son of Krypton.

Leaving Metropolis far behind him Steven couldn't believe how easy it was to fly the Peridot's pod. He typed in the coordinates to Lion's new home, the Meta Animal shelter in Florida. He set the ship on autopilot and fell asleep.

Steven woke to the sound of the proximity alarm trilling. He was finally at the shelter. Flying the ship proved easy, landing no so much. The young man crashed into the nearby swamp leaving a furrow in the ground. His shoes got wet as he stepped out of the pod. Still he was close enough to see the compound's walls. Steven climbed up the walls and went into the shelter.

He found himself in a what looked like a habitat for giant moths. As the ten foot wide moths fluttered about. Steven crept out of their cage. Keeping out of sight he scanned the other habitats looking for Lion. There were dragons, sentient octopi and even a giant wolf. There was no sign of Lion. Still the animals looked happy. That should have been his first clue.

"Time for brunch," cried out the owner of shelter.

Elaine Mercy walked out of her house and set down a plate of raw fish at a small table. Lion and a small parrot sat there. Lion started eating while the woman went back in.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" asked the woman as she finally noticed Steven.

"My name Steven Universe and I'm here to pick up Lion," answered the boy.

"You mean Cecil," said Mercy. "I'm sorry but I didn't receive a call."

"Lion's my pet. He's going back home with me to Beach City."

"Really and where will you put him?" Lion just yawned. He seemed to be enjoying his meal so much.

"In the house with me. Lion well, he goes where he wants. C'mon Lion let's go." Lion just stared at him. He licked his paw. "Lion?"

"It looks like he doesn't want to go. Look Steven, your lion's happy here. He has friends, a warm place to stay and can have all the fish he can eat. What could you offer him?"

"B-but Lion's my friend."

"Cecil has a life here. It's time to let him go."

Steven looked at Lion. The feline playfully poked his nose at the bird. He was happy. Steven walked up to his old friend and stroked his mane.

"Goodbye old friend," said Steven.

He left the shelter and went back to Peridot's pod. Once it was airborne he punched in another set of coordinates. Next stop Beach City. When he was in site of Beach City Steven was in for a surprise. The Beach House was gone. All that was left was some stray supports. He landed and ran straight up to the Temple's door.

His gem and Garnet's were gone. There was no way he could simply walk in so he pounded on the door. He was rewarded with the sound of shuffling on the other side.

"Okay, just let me finish my tea," called out Pearl's voice. "Steven, what are you doing here?"

"Pearl, Dad's being a control freak can I live back at the Temple?" smiled Steven crazily.

"Steven no, the Beach House has burnt down," said Pearl.

"That's okay. I'll just live in my Mom's old room," Steven stepped inside. Only to find Pearl stopping him.

"Steven no. This life isn't for you."

"So you just left me? That's it? Pearl, you and Amethyst were like family to me."

"And we were a bad family. Steven time and time again we placed you in danger. We didn't know how to care for a child and you suffered for it. Go back home to your father."

Steven burst out crying. He was like a little boy, "But- but Pearl you're like my Mom. Dad -dad's been awful. I just want you back Pearl."

Pearl put her hand on Steven's shoulder. "Steven I'm not your mother. A mother is supposed to protect and care for her children. I-I didn't do that. I'm sorry Steven but I have duties here to attend to. Go home, date Connie, live a normal life."

Steven wiped his nose, "That's going to be pretty hard Pearl."

"I'll talk to your father then but you have to patch things up. Go back home Steven."

Steven left the Temple with a heavy heart. He drove the pod back to Metropolis. When he landed Peridot was furious.

The little technician wasted no time"There you are. Do know you how worried we are? You just up and leave taking _my pod_ for the whole day. Where were you? Your Dad was freaking out. Then I had to take the bus..."

"I love you too Peridot," laughed Steven as he mussed her hair.


	17. Gotham Summer

The days passed. School was finally over. After convincing Peridot to take school off for the summer Clark was looking forward to spending some time with her. Then early in the morning he saw Peridot dressed and heading out the door first thing in the morning.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I'm reporting in for my community service," replied Peridot.

"But I was hoping that we could spend some time together."

"Sorry but I can't afford to miss even one day. I gotta go."

"Wait, what will you be doing?"

"I have no idea," shouted out Peridot. With that she was gone.

When Peridot walked in the Metropolitan police station she found Commissioner McKinley waiting for her. Beside him stood a graying man with thick glasses. McKinley waved Peridot over.

"Ah Peridot, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Commissioner Gordon from Gotham City," said the red headed man.

Obeying Earth's customs Peridot shook Gordon hand.

"You look tired," said Peridot getting right to the point.

"Gotham has a very high crime rate. Which is why I'd like to talk to you. I need you to go to Gotham with me Make some drones and train my men in their use. It should take about a week."

"Gee I'm not quite sure. I have to ask my foster father first," said Peridot.

"It would cut down significantly on your community service hours," urged McKinley.

"That's not the point. I'm 13 years old. I can't just up and leave," exclaimed Peridot.

"Then let's talk with your father," said Gordon.

"So what happened to the drones Peridot surrendered?" asked Clark.

They were in Clark and Peridot's house sitting around the kitchen table. Commissioners Gordon and McKinley were trying their best to convince Clark Kent to let Peridot go to Gotham. Peridot looked sheepish as the men discussed her future.

"Those would not serve our needs. We need specially designed drones to assist in pursuing criminals," replied Gordon.

"Your daughter was sentenced to 1000 hours of community service. What we're proposing would use up 200 hours. You should take this opportunity," said McKinley.

"She'll be spending over 200 hours away from home!" snapped Clark.

"Okay how about 300 hours taken away from her sentence," said Gordon.

"And while she's at Gotham who'd watch over her? Where would she sleep?" asked Clark.

Yelena handed Gordon a cup of coffee, "Thank you, well we'd put the both of you in a hotel and I'd take Peridot straight the police station myself. 

"Er, Mr. Gordon. I'd need a workshop to complete my work," added Peridot.

"And I'm right now following some leads here in Metropolis, so I can't go," said Clark firmly.

"Mr. Kent I will go with Peridot," volunteered Yelena.

"You you're just a kid yourself and didn't Peridot buy you?" exclaimed McKinley.

"I am sixteen years old. I'm old enough to care for Peridot. I'm old enough to be on my own," said Yelena firmly.

"That's a nice offer but I don't feel comfortable with either of you going to Gotham," said Clark.

"How about I take Peridot into my home? She can stay with my family then," offered Gordon.

"I have some business to do in Gotham anyways. So what do you say can I please go? I don't want to spend the entire summer doing community service," said Peridot.

The pleading look on Peridot's face convinced Clark. After the repeated assurances of James Gordon and a few discrete questions to Bruce Wayne Clark Kent agreed.

A couple of days later James Gordon had Peridot sitting next to him. Her equipment including her pod was in the trunk of his car. Clark peered in to give one last piece of advice.

"Now Peridot, lights out at 10pm. You may not need that much sleep but Mr. and Mrs. Gordon do. So head to your room and keep quiet," said Clark to Peridot. He turned to Gordon. "I've packed Peridot's light array. Make sure she spends at least 2 hours a day using it. This is how she feeds. Peridot, one more thing. Gotham's a dangerous place. Whatever you do don't go wandering off on your own."

"Don't worry Barbara and I will take good care of her," assured Gordon.

And they were off. While Gordon drove Peridot looked out the window. The young girl looked so sad.

"Don't worry Gotham's not that bad. And once while we're there we can go visit the amusement park," assured Gordon.

Peridot kept silent. It was evening when they finally reached James Gordon's house. It was a small archaic looking bungalow on the outskirts of town. Peridot stepped out of the car while Gordon went to get the little alien's luggage.

Before he could pick it up the suitcase sprouted legs and stepped out of the trunk. Gordon's jaw dropped as it crawled over to Peridot.

"Oh good. Just set your luggage in the garage. I'll call my wife,"said Gordon. He stepped through the front door. "Barb, I'm home and I brought a visitor."

Barbara Gordon rushed over to greet her husband. From behind her husband stepped out a small figure in a hoodie. As the figure pulled down her hood. Barbara gasped.

"Barbs I'd like you to meet Peridot. She's going to be helping me upgrade our police force," continued Gordon.

"Jim could we talk about this," said Barbara with a fixed smile.

"Sure but take Peridot up to little Barbara's room first," said James Gordon cheerily.

Smiling stiffly Barbara Gordon led Peridot up to a small bedroom. By the pink bedspread and the stuffed animals Peridot could tell it was a young female's room.

"Peridot, how about you unpack your things? There's a TV for you to watch as well. I need to talk to my husband," said Barbara.

"Can I call my father first?" asked Peridot as she pulled out a cellphone.

"Great idea, you get to it."

Once the door had closed and Peridot was alone, she called Clark. After a couple of rings Clark answered.

"Hello Peridot is that you?" asked Clark.

"Yes, I arrived at Gotham safely," replied Peridot. She sat on the small bed.

"That's great and is Commissioner Gordon treating you well?"

Downstairs Peridot could hear the Gordons arguing.

" - is a criminal," shouted Barbara

"She's a little girl," countered Gordon.

"Yes, everything's fine," lied Peridot.

"That's good, Now remember if you have any trouble at all feel free to call me and I'll pick you right up,"replied Clark.

"Will do, bye," Peridot hung up.

To drown out the shouting she turned on the TV. There was some insipid game show on as Peridot unpacked her clothes and gear. When she set up her laptop James Gordon came in.

"Peridot, glad to see you've settled in. Why don't you come down. Barbara's made supper," he said.

"Okay Commissioner Gordon," said Peridot.

"Please we're at my home call me Jim."

Down in the kitchen Barbara sat waiting for them. On the table was a pizza and salad.

"Sorry about this but I had no idea my husband was bringing over a guest," said Barbara.

"That's okay I usually don't eat," replied Peridot.

"Don't eat. Well then-"

"Barbara Peridot's our guest. Don't bother her a lot of questions," chided Gordon.

"That's okay. It must be hard having a surprise guest spring on you. Ask anything you like," said Peridot.

"Okay, you're a supersmart alien with a whole lot of technical know how," stated Barbara.

"That's right. I was bred for my intelligence. I was trained for my mission from the day I was born."

"And what was your mission?"James Gordon started to sweat.

"To watch over the Cluster, a weapon placed deep inside the Earth thousands of years ago,"said Peridot calmly.

"So you're thousands of years old then?"

"No, I'm actually 13 years old. I came to Earth when I was 10."

"So you spent three years on Earth? Then why did you think it was okay or legal to buy a human being?"

"Barbara!" shouted her husband.

"Because they were being sold on the internet."

"What?!" the humans both cried out.

"Where I come from criminals communicate and trade goods by word of mouth. This is so there is no chance of their interactions being overheard and recorded. So when I discovered dark web I thought it was legal. On Homeworld no criminal would be so arrogant or stupid to use a medium such as the net," replied Peridot. "Besides on Homeworld I was government property."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, " said Barbara.

"Peridot why don't you tell Barbara all about your time at school?" asked Gordon.

"The Wayne Academy is for gifted students. Several of them are unusual. One of my friends is the daughter of an inter dimensional entity. I am using the classes to learn about your planet and your culture. My favorite subjects are biology and art. I dislike gym class and have to repeat cultural orientation but for the most part find school pleasant..."

Peridot continued on with her adventures in school. For all her strangeness Peridot was as she looked, a young girl. Barbara felt ashamed for judging the little alien and for listening to the web blogs about her. Finally mealtime was over.

"I'll just take my plates," said Peridot.

"Nonsense, why don't you relax. I'll clear up," said Barbara.

The next day James Gordon took her to the 1st precinct police station. Straight away he led her into the workshop. Peridot looked around. The place was filthy. Out of date equipment lay scattered about while refuse lay scattered on the floor. The scent of ozone and oil was in the air and oil covered every surface. Gordon motioned to a man who dropped his welding torch and came over.

"Peridot I'd like to introduce you to Our Chief Mechanic Sergeant Eliot Brown," said Gordon.

The large black man shook Peridot's hand in a firm grip, "Pleased to meet you."

"This place is filthy. I will need a clean room," said Peridot.

"Peridot!" exclaimed Gordon.

"This all right," said Eliot. "Well Peridot if you don't like it, you can pick up a broom and clean it up yourself."

"The circuitry won't like it either and I don't need a broom," said Peridot.

She set down the case she was holding. Out poured out her robinoids. Eliot and Gordon stared numbly as the robinoids swarmed all over the room cleaning and polishing. Peridot turned smugly to the men.

"I want one of those," said Eliot.

"Sorry but that would be breaking interstellar law. Now show me your 3D printer," said Peridot.

"We don't have one," replied Gordon.

"Don't have one? Gotham's got the highest law enforcement budget in the country. Where does your money go?"

"Medical expenses. Which is why we need those drones."

With that Gordon left. Peridot looked over the workshop, its tools and supplies. She tutted as she saw the meager supplies. Then she came to a large metallic form.

"What is that?" asked Peridot.

"That is a battle mech I'm working on. It's our latest in fighting crime," replied Sergeant Brown.

"No, no, no this will not do. Eliot when is the next garbage night? We're going dumpster diving," said Peridot.

"We'll go dumpster diving when you've proven yourself. Now show me what you've got."

Peridot grumbled, she went to a now clean workbench. There was wasn't much to work with. mostly metal and some primitive, even by this planet's standards, microchips. She sat down and got to work. Three hours in, she had made some very heavy drones when a pimply faced teenager walked into the workshop.

"Right I've got a double order of steamed BBQ pork buns, and hot and sour soup for eliot Brown," said the boy.

Peridot's eyes lit up as she saw Eliot pull out his meal and pay for it. She scurried right towards him.

"What is that?" she asked eagerly.

"That's my lunch. Now back off I'm eating."

"Not the food. I'm talking about _that."_ The green alien pointed to the bamboo steamer that came with the meal.

"That's a bamboo steamer. It's used to cook the food."

"And where can I get this 'bamboo'"

"I dunno, Chinatown?"

"This bamboo is perfect material to make my drone frames. We must go to this Chinatown at once."

The Gotham police department's head mechanic thought it over. Why not? It would be a perfect excuse to get some spring rolls anyways.

"Let's go," he said.

In no time they were in Gotham's Chinatown parked right in front of a place called the Bamboo Palace. A tiny old lady with a megaphone stood outside.

"Everything you need. Great bargains come inside," shouted the owner of Bamboo Palace. For such a tiny lady she made quite a bit of noise.

"Do you have any bamboo?"shouted Peridot. For some reason she thought the woman was deaf.

"Yes we have bamboo trays, bamboo chairs, even our t shirts are made of bamboo," said the lady through the megaphone.

Eliot laughed at the crazy exchange right in front of his car. Then the police CB crackled.

"Officer Brown where are you?" asked Detective Bullock.

"I'm just helping Peridot buy some supplies,"replied Brown.

"Well get her back to the station. The Joker's just been spotted."

"Where?"

"He's heading towards Chinatown."

To the north Hiram heard the heavy footsteps of some metal behemoth. A giant mech with the Joker's ghastly face pounded into view. The mech was a horrible purple. It's hands were metal claws. It's body bloated with cannisters full of the Joker's laughing gas. As citizen of Gotham Eliot's first instinct was to run. As police officer his duty was clear. He ran over to the shop lady and snatched her megaphone.

"Everybody, take cover. Go to higher ground," he shouted through the megaphone.

The mech turned. Eliot could see the Joker strapped inside. The mech's foot crushed Eliot's car. The Joker laughed insanely.

"Well, well, say goodbye Copper." laughed the Joker.

Eliot grabbed Peridot by the scruff of her neck. "Everybody get inside now." He shoved the shop lady and himself into the store. He ran to the back and hid with the civilians right behind the counter.

"What do we do now?" asked the shop lady.

He looked around Peridot was fiddling with something. The old lady was scared stiff. Outside the mech peered in.

"Stay down! Your cellphone, where is it?" ordered Eliot.

The old woman pointed to a chair just by the front of the shop. The Joker tapped the window shattering it.

"Knock, knock anybody there?" laughed the Joker.

Eliot turned to the old lady,"Ma'am take Peridot out the back- Peridot?"

The little green alien had stepped out of the shop right onto the street. She stood staring down the mech with the megaphone in her hand like it was a gun.

"Well, well someone wants to die," sneered the Joker.

He raised a huge metal claw and then nothing. The mech was stock still. The evil clown screamed in frustration. He fiddled with the controls. Off in the distance sirens blared. The mech's parts separated. For a while they floated in mid air. Then they collapsed along with the Joker.

"I'll deal with you later, girlie," he said as pulled himself out of the scrapheap

"I don't think so," Using her mind Peridot wrapped a piece of metal around the Joker's body pinning the evil clown. The Joker shouted and screamed. "You're too dangerous to be roaming around free. Let's just wait until the police arrive."

Off the distance sirens blared. Eliot and the others stepped out.

"What did you do?"

"Simple I used my metal bending powers."

Later after the Joker was safely looked away. Peridot sat in the back of a van nursing a cup of green tea. The residents of Chinatown smiled and shook her hand. In their eyes she was a hero. But not to Commissioner Gordon. He stepped up to the little green alien

"That was a very reckless thing you did. What if your little device didn't work? What then?," scolded the older man. Peridot raised her eyebrow. "You could have been hurt that's what," snapped Gordon. "Look just head back to the station. I'm going to call your father. I am so glad my daughter isn't as reckless as you."

When the clean up was finally over Gordon headed back to the station. Bullock stood waiting for him.

"Ah I'm glad that's over. Now where's Peridot?" asked Gordon.

"Peridot's fine. She's in the workshop with Brown. It's the Joker. After being cut out of Peridot's cage, he escaped from Arkham – again and a woman matching Harley Quinn's description was seen shopping at a Chinese pharmaceutical on Sherborne," said Bullock.

Gordon rushed to the rooftop. He had to contact Batman right away. When he finally got to explaining his problem to Batman he went back down to the workshop.

"That's a nice drone Whizkid but a metal frame would be stronger," said Eliot's voice.

Gordon turned around. There was Peridot flying a drone made of all things bamboo. It hovered in the air in front of them.

"And heavier," said Peridot. "You would sacrifice speed. My drones are easily repaired and replaced."

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked Gordon.

"Sir, no sir. Peridot and I have just completed a tracking drone prototype," said Brown.

"I was hoping you could have something that would incapacitate our criminals," said Gordon.

"This is better. With this drone you can shoot a tracer at your criminal. Track him down right to his hideout," replied Peridot.

"That's good for a normal criminal but for someone like the Joker that's a different kettle of fish. Now come to my office. I need to call your father," ordered Gordon.

"Jim?" asked Peridot. His long strides were making Peridot scurry.

"That's Commissioner Gordon here,"snapped Gordon.

"Commissioner Gordon then, the Joker's a well known criminal right?"

"That's right," he was just at his office door.

"Then where does he get his equipment?"

Gordon paused, "It's simple he-" No the Joker doesn't really rob banks. "He probably-" even the mob was afraid of him.

"I can _help_ you with that," said Peridot.

"We still have to call your father," said Gordon.

Once inside he dialed Clark Kent's number. He got a machine. Clark was on assignment. It looked like it was for a few days.

Gordon turned to Peridot. "Right tell me about how you could help me with the Joker."

"Just let me at your computer systems and I'll show you," replied Peridot.

Peridot stood in front of the police station's main computer, "No, no, no, this will not do. Your system is so out of date even by this planet's standards."

"It's all we got," huffed Gordon.

"Then we must do better. I need 300 game lad consoles and some coaxial cables," said Peridot.

"That's not in the budget."

"I'll buy then myself. Actually if I could go on a dumpster diving run that would be great."

"I'll have Bullock take you to the electronics wastes depot."

The day was finally over Gordon drove back home. He was looking forward to relaxing and having a nice dinner. He stepped inside his home.

"Honey I'm home," called out Gordon.

Barbara stepped out of the kitchen. "Where's Peridot, darling?"

"She's ah at the electronic waste depot. Peridot's gathering materials to build drones and a supercomputer."

"You mean that girl has spent over 10 hours working? Did you even give her a lunch break? Pick her up at once!"

They came back to a dinner of pork chops and salad. Barbara Gordon insisted that Peridot sit down and watch TV with them. As they watched a nature program Barbara swatted out a soldering from Peridot's hand. She was not going to work tonight.

The next morning Gordon found that Peridot had actually slept in her bed. The little gem apologized as she stepped out of the room. Mrs. Gordon insisted that Peridot wear some clean clothes and then it was back to work.

Over the next few days. Peridot developed a routine. First it was picking up likely parts at the electronics waste depot and at some electronics stores around town. Then Peridot would up grade and repair the officers' computers. After lunch Peridot built some drones and then it was onto working the supercomputer. Gordon made sure she was back in the house by 8.

Finally the weekend came. Peridot got dressed for work only to have the Gordons stop her. Mrs. Gordon was in a sundress and Gordon had unwisely worn shorts. Peridot couldn't help but stare at his hairy legs.

"Stop right there. You're not going to work today," said Mrs. Gordon.

"But what about my community service?" asked Peridot

"You've earned a break. Get upstairs and change into a swimsuit," ordered Gordon.

"But I didn't pack a swimsuit."

"Barb get one of little Barbara's swimsuits will you?"

Once that was done they were off in Barbara's car. Peridot looked out the window as they drove out of town.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"To the beach of course. What better way to relax during the weekend?" replied Gordon.

Peridot opened and closed her mouth. After being abused by Lapis, being right next to a large body of water was not her idea of a good time. They parked the car. Even at this early hour the beach was packed. Jim Gordon took the cooler, while Barbara handed Peridot a large umbrella. They walked to the beach and set up camp.

"Peridot, sweetie why are you still wearing a hoodie?" asked Barbara.

"So people won't stare at me," replied Peridot.

"Well if they don't like it that's they're problem. You deserve to have some fun,"said Gordon.

The message was clear. Peridot took off the hoodie. She felt so vulnerable. A few people glanced but most were focused on the water. As the Gordons took out some food Peridot walked up to the shoreline.

Dead fish with hideously improbable smiles washed up on the beach. Around her the citizens of Gotham pointed at fish. The smell was awful. Peridot could not keep her eyes away.

Gordon slapped his hand on her shoulder."Hey Peridot, Barbs got some – ah jeez the Joker's struck again!"

"Jim, can I go back to the workshop?" asked Peridot.

"Yeah sure."

Then it was back to work. As soon as Gordon stepped onto the police station he was back to work. Smiling fish had been found in the reservoir and Gotham river. He left Peridot to deal some damage control leaving the little gem alone. Peridot walked up to her pet project.

To the inexperienced eye it was just a bunch of stacked Game lads but when their CPU's were linked together they made a powerful supercomputer. Peridot made a frame for the Game lads, set up the connections and turned the thing on. It was time to test this thing out.

After his men came back Commissioner Gordon received the bad news. The water supply had been poisoned with the Joker Agent. He was about to call the useless Mayor when Brown ran in.

"Sir, I was just in the break room when I saw this,"

The black man dragged the Commissioner to the nearest TV. Hiram shoved his way up the front through the officers clustered around it. Gordon wished he was back at his desk.

The Joker sat on set made up to look like a dock. The clown was wearing a bright yellow raincoat and held a fishing rod. He pulled up a grinning fish and turned to the camera.

"Well lookie here what a fine catch," grinned the Joker. "Courtesy of moi. My patented Joker fish. Look at them aren't they delicious? Here's my pal Clarence to take a bite of my tasty little fish."

A scared looking big man in a clown suit stepped onto the stage. He looked down at the plate of fish the Joker handed him.

"Mr. Joker sir. I'm nots sure that's safe," said the goon.

"Eat it," ordered the Joker in a dangerous voice.

A gun from offscreen poked the poor man in the back. Reluctantly he took a bite.

"Yummy, yum, yum," said the man. Then his face stiffened into a hideous smile. He fell off the dock and off screen.

"Oh well you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs," laughed the Joker. "As it is those fish are mine and I demand a royalty of one billion dollars. I have all the time in the world. And folks a friendly reminder, don't drink the water."

The screen flicked back to its original program. For a moment there was silence. Then the entire station erupted in chaos. Gordon was flocked on all sides.

"Sir 5 cases of the Joker agent were admitted into Gotham General," cried one officer.

"10 cases in St. Agnes'"

"Gordon the Mayor's on the phone he's asking what to do," said Bullock.

"Tell him to order the taps off and bring in some bottled water," snapped Gordon.

"Shall I activate the Bat signal?" asked another cop.

Peridot of all things walked over, "Commissioner Gordon your supercomputer is ready. What's going on?"

"Oh it's just a little matter of the city's water supply being poisoned. Nothing much go bother Eliot."

With that Gordon walked up to the roof. The summer's night was hot and humid. There was no breeze to cool the Commissioner down. It made the wait seem longer. Off in the distance he could see a small dark form moving on the rooftops. It got bigger and bigger but did not reach Batman's size.

The small form of the present Robin landed on the rooftop right in front of the bat signal.

"Batman's away on serious business. What do you want Commissioner Gordon?" said Robin. This version seemed arrogant.

"It's the Joker. He's poisoned the water and the fish. I've reports of hundreds cases of poisoning. We need to find the agent and the joker fast."

"Hmm, this is difficult. This sounds like the Joker has placed his poison in a time released pump. He will no doubt have it guarded. Very well I will find the Joker and kill him."

"Wait what?!"

"Is not the Joker a constant menace? Does he not escape again and again?"

"It's just that there's no guarantee that he'll be guarding the agent."

"He will."

"And what about the antidote? He can't give to us if he's dead."

"I see your point. Very well I will track down the Joker and bring him to you. As we speak Batgirl is taking water samples and tracing the source." The boy of about twelve years old jumped off the roof. He ran quickly out of sight.

While this was happening Peridot confronted Sergeant Eliot Brown.

"So what's going on?" asked Peridot.

"Kid I'm a little busy. Go make some drones," said Eliot.

"Is it about the dead fish? I was there on the beach."

"Yes it is. So unless you can build a robot that can track down the Joker Agent leave me alone."

"Actually I can." Eliot turned around. "You see my drones are already built for tracking. With a few modifications I can use them to track down the source of the source of the Joker Agent."

The situation was desperate. Gordon had called in all officers to search for any trace of the Joker. With the toll mounting up he even called in the retired officers. Though what he would do if he finally found the Joker he had no idea.

Then Sergeant Eliot Brown and Peridot came in. In here little hands was a completed drone.

"Sir we have a solution to the Joker agent,' said the black mechanic.

Peridot cleared her throat, "Commissioner James, this drone and many other like have been installed with a radio tracer. They have the capability of tracking sensing and tracking down the Joker Agent right to it's source."

"That's very nice but the agent is in the water," said Gordon.

"These things are also submersible. Behold!" Peridot put the tiny drone in a nearby fish tank. It sank a little and then flipped on its side. Using it's blades the little drone was now a submarine. Before Gordon's eyes it wandered around the tank. "So what do you say?"

Damien Wayne parked his motorbike right in front of the Gotham City water treatment facility. With the water samples Batgirl had gathered and the information gathered from his informants, the present Robin had tracked the Joker down to this place. He looked in his binoculars. A flash of white in the window confirmed it. The Joker was inside. Damien drew his dagger.

"Hello there Robin. Isn't it past your bedtime?" said a voice from behind.

Damien jumped in the air, "Commissioner Gordon what are you doing here?"

"My job. I had some drones track down the source of the Joker Agent. We've just sent some frogmen to retrieve it," said the Police Commissioner smugly.

A police officer came up and whispered something in his ear. Gordon's smile fell. "Oh it appears that the frogmen have been poisoned."

"Then it's up to me. Stand aside I'll deal with the Joker," with that Damien ran towards the water treatment plant.

"Did that idiot just run through the front door?" asked Gordon. "Screw it, Bullock give the kid a distraction."

Bullock put the megaphone up to his lips. "Attention Joker, we have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up or we will be forced to fire."

A man in a clown mask stepped peered through the window. "Eat this!" he cried firing a machine gun.

Robin was safely inside to Gordon ordered his men to fire. Clown shaped figures returned fire through the windows. A squadron of armored police officers attempted to storm the building but were held off by suppressing fire.

Bullock walked up to him, "Sir, the Joker's to heavily armed and the treatment plant is like fortress."

"We need to get inside and disable that device," said Gordon.

"Good luck there. Even if we could get in, we can't get anybody in the water to get at it," said Bullock.

"But not anything. Get me Peridot," ordered Gordon.

Bullock handed him the CB.

"Hello?" answered Peridot.

"Peridot, you're still at the workshop. Your drones worked. Now I need you to build another drone to rid of the Joker's device."

"Sir there's a problem," interrupted Bullock.

"Not now," hissed Gordon.

"I'm coming right over," said Peridot.

Within moments a small silvery pod came flying towards Comissioner Gordon and Bullock. It parked about a 100 meters away and a small green form came running out.

"Sorry but parking here is murder," panted Peridot.

"Where do you pack that?" asked Gordon. "Nevermind, Peridot I need you to make a drone that will dive down through the reservoir, find and remove the Joker's device."

"Sir, the water treatment plant has grates on their output pipes," said Bullock.

"That won't be a problem," said Peridot as she stripped down.

"Wait kid what are doing?"said Bullock.

"I'm going to enter the reservoir and retrieve the device myself," answered the little green gem.

She now wore a little red bikini. Peridot reminded Bullock of a candy cane now.

"Oh no you don't young lady. It's too dangerous," said Gordon firmly.

"Mr. Commissioner, might I remind that I am a being constructed of light. I don't need to breathe and am immune to any poison in that water. I'll be perfectly fine."

"But what if you get shot or-" Peridot stared at Gordon.

"It's our best shot, sir," said Bullock.

"At the very least let us give you a distraction," said Gordon.

"I can help you with that sir," said a strangely familiar voice.

"Batgirl! You nearly gave me a heart attack,. What do you want?" scolded Bullock.

"As I was saying I can provide the distraction sir," repeated Batgirl.

The present Robin Damian Wayne was having a hard time of it. Joker's soldiers kept running at him regardless of their safety. If he under Grandfather's rule he would have just dispatched them. Or maybe it was what the first soldier said.

"Sorry kid, the Joker knows where my family lives," he said.

Then it hit Damian. These men were victims just as much as the rest of Gotham. He sheathed his dagger. Now it was just his father's ineffective tools and his fists. Ploughing through the men was much harder. They clutched at him trying to pin the boy down. He got within sight of the Joker when they finally seized him. The men pulled Robin next to a large tank where the Joker stood surveying his domain.

"Well, well, well, you've been a naughty boy. Time for a spanking," sneered the Joker.

At that moment Batgirl crashed through the skylight. The Joker whipped his head around. Batgirl ran straight towards the evil clown. The distraction allowed Robin to free himself.

The Joker whistled, "Harley, I need you."

From out of the shadows a woman in a harlequin jumped out. She smashed a giant sledge hammer down just missing Batgirl. Batgirl dodged it and kicked Harley Quinn right in the face. As the she clown stumbled Batgirl ran to Robin.

"I was doing perfectly fine," said Damian.

A costume man swung a baseball bat. Bat girl tied him up with a bolo.

"Sure you were," said Batgirl.

"If you want something done you have to do it yourself," sighed the Joker. He pulled out a large gun.

"Mr. J." said Harley clutching at the Joker.

"Not now," snarled the Joker.

"Something's in the water,"said Harley.

"Wha?"

The Laughing Matter pump launched right out of the water. It knocked Harley off her feet. Behind it followed a small green form. Peridot stepped onto dry land.

"You again," snarled the Joker. He pointed his gun, "Oh well goodbye." He pulled the trigger and -nothing. His vicious smile fell. "Gahh not again You're like some little green gremlin."

The Joker lunged at her. Peridot hissed and launched herself and his face.

"Gahh, get her off, get her off," shouted the Joker. His arms flailing wildly as Peridot bit and clawed at his face.

Later after Batgirl and Robin stopped laughing and the Joker was sent to hospital Peridot sat in the back of Gordon's car. One of the policemen had given her a blanket and a cup of warm coffee.

"So you took out the Joker. Man I would have loved to have seen that," said the cop.

With one look Gordon sent the man away.

"You put yourself in quite a bit of danger young lady. What were you thinking attacking the Joker like that?" said Gordon quietly.

"The Joker was about to shoot Batgirl. I had to act," replied Peridot.

"And that is why you are not on the next bus to Metropolis. Still I have much to thank you for. Come on I'm going to take you home."

When they finally reached Gordon's house the man turned to Peridot.

"Peridot, tonight has been a roller coaster ride. Even with the Joker out of commission Gotham is a dangerous place. So after we get some rest I'm going to take you back home. Now let's call it a night."

When Gordon got inside he was in for a surprise. His little girl Barbara launched herself into his arms.

"Hi Daddy, I came home for a surprise visit. What is with all the tech in my room?" she cried.

Gordon palmed his face.

After some sorting out Barbara agreed to sleep in the study/guestroom. The next morning Gordon had to go back to the police station. Somehow Peridot convinced him to let her tag along. As the water was still not safe Barbara went back home, this time taking her mother with her.

He looked at the phone. It was time to call in Mr. Kent. This time the man answered.

"Hello Mr. Kent, I'm sending Peridot home a little early. No Peridot did an excellent job. That's not the problem. Sir Gotham is a dangerous place. I don't feel comfortable keeping Peridot here. I'll send her down this evening? Great."

It was late evening when Gordon finally wrapped things up. Peridot was waiting in the workshop. She had already packed her things in her space pod.

"You know I could have driven you home," said Gordon.

"I much prefer my pod," said Peridot. She bit her lip. "Mr. Gordon-"

"Call me Jim."

"Jim, while I was programming your new computer I studied the Joker's files and I have come to one conclusion. This is difficult to say."

"Do your best."

"Sir, I believe the Joker is being funded by outside sources to run a campaign to cripple Gotham and Wayne Industries. The only hope of ending this campaign is not by defeating the Joker but by finding out who these people are."

"Do you have any idea who it might be?"

"No, I did not have the time. I suggest you consult Bruce Wayne about this. Goodbye. I wish I could have done more."

Peridot stepped into her little pod. As the pod flew off in the distance the hot summer's day suddenly got much colder.


	18. While the Children were Away

Clark waved goodbye as Peridot drove off with Commissioner Gordon. With her away maybe he could enjoy some adult time. But those expectations came crashing down.

"So what would you like me to prepare for dinner tonight?" asked Yelena. He still had one child left to take care of.

"Nothing how about I barbecue some burgers tonight?" asked Clark.

Yelena shrugged. She was still not used to Western food. Then again Clark wasn't used to Yelena's cooking. While Yelena went off to summer school Clark went off to work. He was working on a lead. Rumor had it that Lex Luthor had connections to the dark web. He wished that he had Peridot's expertise but Jimmy Olsen would have to do.

During lunchtime Clark received a special call from his cellphone. He hid in a closet to answer it.

"Ka'el here," said Superman.

"Superman thank goodness I got you. We're having an emergency meeting. There's been a setback in our Earth defense plans," said the Green Lantern John Stewart.

"I'll come as soon as I can," said Superman. He stepped out of the closet. "Lois I need you to cover for me."

When Superman got to the Watchtower the top members of the Justice League were assembled in the boardroom with one extra member. Pearl sat by John Stewart. The room filled with a nervous buzz. Then the Green called order.

"All right people I've brought you in because of something very serious. Last night a security guard reported that a bunch of giant squirrels stole the Sun Incinerator right from Star labs," said Green Lantern.

"Did he have a breathalyzer?" asked the Flash.

"The H'iven are real. To make matters worse under the pretense of general order 36-A they requisitioned it claiming we are a primitive culture," replied Green Lantern.

"We need that ship to build our defense fleet," said Batman.

"It gets worse," continued Green Lantern. "If the H'Iven succeed in their claim that means that all alien technology on this planet will be taken away. No more warp pads, Fortress of Solitude or Watchtower, we will be utterly defenseless. I need to send representatives back to Oa to plead our case.

"I will go," said Batman.

"With all due respect diplomacy is not your strength. I was thinking of someone like Superman."

"Me? But I'm no diplomat," said Superman.

"Ka'el in the years that I've known you you're greatest strength has been your diplomacy. You have the power to bring out the best in people. You're the perfect representative for this planet," said Pearl.

"Well it's a good thing Peridot is away at Gotham right now," said Superman.

"Well I'll be assembling a small party to send to Oa but there's other business to attend to," announced John Stewart.

Martian Manhunter stood up, "Due to an increased seismic activity I am forced to conclude that the Cluster is awakening."

"Wait didn't Steven make it dormant? " asked the Flash.

"He did but that was only temporary. I can sense the Cluster. Something has disturbed it and it is in pain. We must stop it before it emerges," said J'onn.

The room erupted in a flurry of chatter. Finally Superman called the room to order. Pearl stood up.

"People, do not be afraid. I was the project leader in the Cluster expedition. With my expertise and your resources we will drill down and destroy the Cluster ourselves," said Pearl.

"If you're thinking of simply shattering it. That is only a temporary solution," said Martian Manhunter.

"A temporary solution that'll last 5 000 years. Or do you have a better idea," said Pearl. The room was silent. "I thought so. Using the technology from the Alpha kindergarten my team and I will drill down and destroy it. We may not have a lot of time but thanks to you we have plenty of resources. I would like any of your members that are proficient in technology to help. Batman I assume you will assist me.."

"Wait as much as we are desperate, didn't Steven and Peridot already try this?" asked Batman.

"Steven's empathy in this case was a hindrance. Peridot fearing for his safety could not follow through on the Cluster's destruction. Those two might have saved the planet but they are children and I will not endanger them again."

"Then it's settled. Batman, Mr. Terrific and I will assist in Pearl's drill while Superman will go to Oa with Green Lantern," said J'onn.

Yelena had just finished school for the day. Not that she needed it, but it helped to learn this strange land's customs. As she opened the door she heard movement inside.

"Who's there?" she called out.

Clark Kent in his uniform stepped out. "Sorry Yelena, I have to go off planet for a mission."

"How long?"

"I don't know. This is very serious. The fate of the planet is at stake but don't worry you won't be alone. I'll ask Lois to watch over you."

"That will not be necessary. I will spend time at Madeline Grodd's house."

"Well that's good. I'll just call Lois and tell her of the new plans."

J'onn looked at the recent snapshots from the Mars probe. The picture showed a barren lifeless plain with no signs of the sophisticated culture or the lush life that once existed. Thanks to the Gems it was all gone. Now he was working with a Gem to save the Earth, a planet that was not his own. He sighed. It wasn't fair.

He turned to the star charts. The galaxy held thousands of civilizations but in this sector it was void of life save for one planet. A horrible thought came to him.

"Computer show the relation of Gem controlled space to that of Earth," asked J'onn.

The map appeared quickly enough. J'onn gasped. He punched into the conn.

"Batman, I'm going to opt out of the Cluster mission. I'm going to Oa," announced J'onn.

Pearl and company stood peered down at the schematics of the drill.

"Now thanks to our first expedition, we have a working schematic. We can harvest the drill from the Alpha kindergarten but we also need to think of a life support system," announced Pearl.

"I could accompany you. I am a robot and don't need life support," volunteered Red Tornado.

"And I don't need to breathe. So I guess that's the life support problem settled! Now the next step should be-"

"Not so fast. Those drills from the kindergarten may not be tough enough for the task," said Batman.

"They were good enough to drill through miles of Earth."

"But not the Cluster. I've read Peridot's report. She could not drill through the Cluster. We need to look at another option."

"Then what would you suggest? Because we're quite short on time."

"Diamond tipped drills. Diamonds are the hardest thing in nature," blurted out Mr. Terrific. "I could manufacture them quite easily."

"That's excellent, now in order to reduce wear we should determine the best location to drill. We didn't have enough time at first but there was a shaft leading straight to the Cluster at the Alpha Kindergarten..."

And so they continued on with their plans.

Though Superman was one of the most powerful members of the Justice League he still had limits. He could not survive in space nor could he fly faster than light. Which was why he was strapping himself in when J'onn phased through the ship's walls.

"Excuse me John Stewart. I wish to accompany you to Oa," said J'onn politely.

"It's a little bit last minute but okay," said Green Lantern.

The ship took off. Superman stared out the window looking at the vista of warp space when he saw a figure encased in green light.

"Stewart, something's out there," hissed Superman.

"That would be either Guy Gardner or Hal Jordan. Because of the seriousness of the situation they've decided to make a plea for Earth," replied John Stewart.

They landed their ship. Waiting for them was a pinkish skinned man. He looked very angry.

"John Stewart what are you doing here? You should be protecting the Earth," said the Green Lantern.

"Which is precisely what I am doing," replied John Stewart airily.

They walked past Sinestro's angry face into the city. Superman did his best not to gawk. The buildings were so large and appeared to be made of crystal.

"What is this place?" asked Superman.

"This is the barracks of the Green Lantern corps. All Green Lanterns and their families are housed here," replied John.

"And this place only serves the Green Lanterns?" asked Martian Manhunter. A strange tentacled creature glided past them.

"Yes, try not to gawk. We're going to the Earth barracks to convene."

They went past countless building and tunnels until they came to a small Earth type house perched incongruously between two vast buildings. Guy Gardner stood at the front door.

"Welcome, Superman and Martian Manhunter. Make yourselves at home. This is the first time we've had guests," said Guy.

Once they were inside they saw another Green Lantern painting a picture. He wiped off his hands and went to greet them.

"Welcome to Oa. Make yourselves at home. I'm Kyle Radner by the way," Kyle put out his hand.

Martian Manhunter shook it, "If you don't mind I would like to do some research."

"Of course, the library's next door. The librarian will help but be warned she's a plant," laughed Stewart.

"Stay for a meal at least," said Kyle.

Soon they were greeted by Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner. They sat around a small table. J'onn was pleasantly surprised by what he saw.

"I must say I am surprised that you're serving a vegetarian meal here," said J'onn.

"Kyle's a vegetarian but we all end up becoming vegetarians in the end," said Hal.

"You tend to lose your taste for meat when your teammate ends up being a walking, talking cow," said Stewart.

"Plus the price of meat here is murder," laughed Guy.

"So how did you get this house?" asked Superman.

"It was one of Guy's few good ideas. He bought this place," admitted Kyle. "We come here to relax during our time at Oa. Though we haven't been here all at once. Do you guys sleep?"

The other Lanterns cringed at the question.

"Kyle of course they sleep. It's a basic need for all sentient life," said Stewart angrily.

"In that case. I'll go sleep at the nursery," said Kyle. He picked up his dishes and set them in the dishwasher.

"In that case J'onn you can have Kyle's room," said Hal Jordan.

"Now let's get down to business. What are your plans for the trial," asked Superman.

"Well Kyle was the one who discovered the H'Iven plot first so he'll be legal counsel. I'll be assisting him," said Hal.

"And I'll be one of the first witnesses," replied Stewart.

"I'll be following up on what plans the H'Iven have and I'll be doing some research," said Guy.

"That's good I'd like to be leaving you. Will the library be open?" asked J'onn.

"It's open all day. This is literally the city that never sleeps," replied Guy.

Following Guy's directions J'onn went into the library. It was a large building literally next door to the house. J'onn was sure that was a deliberate choice. The strangeness of galactic life would make any human running to the library or just running in general. The lighting inside was muted. Oa was in it's nightcycle. J'onn could see large eyed obviously nocturnal creatures scanning files and reading books. He crept up to the librarian potted at the front desk.

J'onn leaned forward, "Pardon me I was wondering if you could guide me to any information on Earth's sector?"

The librarian stood still. J'onn tried again. "Look I realize I'm not a Green Lantern but the Earth is my home. I don't know the sector's designation but I need to study it's history."

A small flower like creature walked up to the desk, "Sir what are you doing?"

If J'onn could blush he would, "I'm sorry I thought – never mind can I look at the history of the Earth's sector?"

"You mean 2818? Not a lot of info there. Can you read Galactic?"

"No, I cannot."

"Oh well, we have translation matrices. Follow me," the plant left her stool and went into the library.

At the Watchtower Pearl and company had finally calculated the best place to drill when a rather unusual distress call came in. Amethyst appeared on the screen. She was being attacked by giant squirrels.

"Pearl, help. They're taking everything," screamed Amethyst. The squirrels pulled her down. "Get off of me!" The screen went blank.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to do everything by scratch," sighed Pearl.

"We should go down there and rescue Amethyst," said Batman.

J'onn spent the entire night looking up all information on sector 2818. True to what the librarian said there wasn't a lot of information about sector 2818 the sector that contained Earth. A frequent stopover for pirates and smugglers, 2818 was a large area almost twice as large as normal sectors. Which was why there were 4 Lanterns serving in the sector. It seemed to specialize in crime. J'onn's eyes felt heavy.

"J'onn wake up. The trial's about to start," said Superman gently shaking him.

"Wha?," J'onn opened his eyes. The library's windows were filled with sunlight. It was now morning.

He followed Superman and the others to a theater. The audience were obviously Green Lanterns. They sat down near the front. While their opponents a group of squirrels lead by angry looking pink squirrel sat next to them.

A Green Lantern that seemed to be a large mouth walked up. "All rise for the esteemed Guardians. Rulers and founders of the Green Lantern Corps."

The audience and the opposing parties stood up as a group of short blue men in red robes walked in and took their places on top of a dozen pillars. One they were in place the audience sat down. The Earth's party and the H'Iven's party still stood.

The bailiff called out, "Sector 2818 vs the H'Iven people charges are theft and sabotaging planetary defenses."

"Ch'p these are serious charges how do you plead?" asked a totally bald blue man.

"Not guilty your honor. Under general order 36-A my people simply confiscated advanced technology the Sun Incinerator from a primitive race," said a large pink squirrel in a Green Lantern uniform.

"Objection, under salvage and rescue law ship is the property of Earth. Lars Barringa was captured by the Diamond Authority. In order to return home he stole the Sun Incinerator and flew it back home," said Hal Jordan.

"With the help of his Gem friends. _They_ were the ones who flew the ship not him,"answered Ch'p.

"That makes quite a difference. Was the ship in their custody when you requisitioned it?" asked a blue skinned woman with a scar on her face.

"No your honor the Sun Incinerator was being reverse engineered at one of their military facilities," replied a brown H'Iven.

The room filled with noise. The other Green Lantern's chattered among themselves. The bailiff called to order and the crowd stilled.

The woman with the scar turned to the Earth party, "And you knew about this? Why did you not tell us?"

"Hey we needed that ship to defend ourselves from the Diamond Authority!" shouted Guy.

"Nevertheless we should have been told about this," said a Guardian with a mop of white hair.

Guy stood up"But nothing. We informed you long ago that the Diamond Authority had targeted Earth. You knew that Earth was preparing for an invasion but you did nothing and now these little-"

"This isn't helping!" warned Stewart.

"And this proves my point. Humans are volatile emotional creatures. They should not be left around such dangerous tech," said Ch'p smugly. The pink squirrel strutted up to the front. "Did you know what the humans were planning to do? They were planning on building a space fleet to route out the Diamond Authority. A legitimate cause, yes. But what would happen after the war was over? Would they pillage planets like they did their own planet?Or steal even more technology?"

As Ch'p continued on with his speech. Guy received a message from Earth. He swore loudly. Causing his fellow Lanterns to shush him.

"Is something the matter?" asked the bald Guardian.

Kyle Radner stood up, "Your honors we've just received word that a party of H'Iven raiders invaded the Crystal Gem's temple at Beach City."

"And what is that?" asked one of the Guardians.

"It is a medical and prisoner holding facility, your honors," replied Kyle. "Thanks to the raiding party several of the patients have escaped."

"Good lord we need to go back down there to help," cried Superman.

"Relax everything's under control. Batman is leading a team right now," said Kyle.

Everything was out of control. Around Beach City monstrous forms of corrupted gems slithered and shambled throughout Beach City. The town was in shambles. In one case a huge segmented monster crushed the surrounding buildings underfoot at is tried to get it's bearings. The smaller monsters were no better, attacking any and all creatures that came near them. A small group of heroes rushed to gather the townsfolk to safety. While Pearl, Batman, Plastic man and the Vigilante ran up to the Temple.

The Temple was in worse shape than the town. A huge smoking hole gaped on the side and the entrance was blown away. Seeing this Pearl swore and ran right in. Batman, the Vigilante and Plastic man followed. They could hear Pearl's voice.

"Why you little- get off this is not yours," There stood Pearl jabbing her spear at a group of squirrels. In her berserker rage she actually winning.

"I'm going to wrap things up before Pearl creates a diplomatic incident," said Plastic man.

He formed into a net capturing many of the squirrels. They screech and screamed.

"Let us go," shouted one.

"I demand to speak to my galactic representative," shouted another.

"You have no idea what you're doing primitive."

Batman looked down at the group. "No idea? According to galactic law I charge you with stealing historic artifacts and endangering the lives of the local population."

Suddenly a huge lumbering doglike beast charged.

Pearl squawked,"Those idiots popped the bubbles. Who knows how many of the corrupted gems escaped?"

Batman dodged as a small flying thing flew by, "We better get reinforcements."

Supergirl, Green Arrow and the Flash arrived at Beach City. The small town was in complete chaos. Monsters ran free while the citizens huddled in their ruined home or so they thought.

"Somebody help me," cried out a voice.

They turned to see a large rainbow haired Gem surrounded by a group of angry and armed humans. One of the people in the crowd pointed a gun.

"I don't think so," scolded Supergirl.

"You don't understand. This is all the fault of those Crystal Gems," snarled the small old woman.

"And we'll deal with that. Now let's all go to the evacuation center in Ocean Town."

"What about me," asked the Rainbow haired Gem. Her form was flickering.

"We'll take you to the Watch Tower and inform Pearl that you're safe Amethyst," said Supergirl.

"I'm not Amethyst," replied the Gem.

Meanwhile on Oa. Kyle Radner tried a new attack.

"Your honors I'd like to call in Green Lantern Ch'p to the stand," called Kyle.

The judges gave their consent and Ch'p went up to the stand.

"Green Lantern Ch'p, what was your job before you became a Green Lantern?" asked Kyle.

"I was a kit psychologist," replied Ch'p.

"I mean just before you were recruited."

"Okay I was a master interrogator and a certified expert on Gems."

"The Gems are an isolated species. How did you come to learn about them? Tell me is it not true that your planet is presently fighting a war against the Diamond Authority?"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"But it does. I say that your people taking the Sun Incinerator out of Earth's hands was not for our benefit but for yours. That your own people, were going to build a fleet themselves outfitted with the latest Gem tech."

"Yes, our people needed the technology, I admit it. Do you know how powerful the Diamond Authority is? Well I do. They threaten thousands of planets. In the H'Iven's hands the Sun Incinerator would benefit the galactic community and not just a bunch of primitive hominids."

"Well you've given us food for thought. Thank you Ch'p you make go," said a prissy looking blue lady.

"We will convene for a recess, court is closed for the day," announced a bald blue man.

Once the civilians were all cleared out the members of the Justice League set about catching and containing the corrupted gems. There was kind of an assembly line the more durable heroes would fight the monsters and once defeated the others would place the gem in a small container. With the system in place it all seemed to be going well until the Elastic man spotted some movement in a nearby store.

He stretched in to investigate. What he saw surprised him.

A small frightened green gem cowered in the corner, "Don't come any closer. I've got a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Peridot, that's a hairdryer," said Elastic man.

The hairdryer shot out a stream of flame. "I warned you stay back."

"Sorry kid, no can do," he knocked away the hairdryer and wrapped his body around the screaming little gem. "I better inform the others about you."

Elastic man carried the struggling little gremlin out of the shop. As he took the struggling gem back to the drop site. He saw Booster Gold leading a clone of Pearl in a stewardess' uniform.

"Is that Peridot?" asked Booster Gold.

"How do you know my caste!" screeched the not Peridot.

"No, it looks like the Crystal Gems put more than just damaged gems in the Temple," said Elastic man.

"I know, Blue Devil and Zantanna caught of a couple of red midgets. Pearl's got a lot of explaining to do."

"Well whatever the case we're going to be at this for a while."

Back in Oa. Kyle Radner led Superman and J'onn out of the court house.

"I've seen these sort of things before. The Guardians will deliberate on these matters. This will take a while," said Kyle.

"Radner, this court scene is getting to me. I'm going to patrol our sector," said Gardner.

"Okay, bye," Kyle turned to Superman and J'onn. "Okay, it looks like we have some spare time on our hands. What would you like to do?"

"If it's okay I would like to read up on the Diamond Authority," replied Superman.

"And I would like to read up on our home sector some more," added J'onn.

After a quick meal at the Green Lantern's canteen J'onn and Ka'el went off to work in the library. Ka'el went to study any information of the Diamond Authority. There was a lot of information on that. While the Librarian led J'onn to any information on sector 2818.

J'onn through reports of arrests. This was not what he wanted. He went up to the librarian.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you had any information on any of the other cultures inhabiting sector 2818," asked J'onn.

The answer the librarian gave was chilling, "There are no other cultures in sector 2818. Not living ones anyway."

There were still monsters pouring out of the temple. Pearl was working as fast as she could to poof them when she felt Batman tap her shoulder.

"Meeting now!" said Batman.

"But the corrupted Gems-"

"Can be taken care of by the Justice League. We need to talk now."

Batman lead Pearl back up to the Watchtower. He barely spoke as he lead Pearl to the infirmary. Inside were about a dozen gems including Bismuth milling out.

"Care to explain why you imprisoned some perfectly healthy Gems?" asked Batman scathingly.

"Because they are the enemy!" shouted Pearl.

"Really this little children are the enemy?" asked Mr. Terrific.

"Yes they are. All these gems you see before you are members of the Diamond Authority. Thousands of years ago Rose Quartz fought against the Diamonds in a bloody civil war. As a result the Crystal Gems are considered wanted criminals. If we released these Gems, they would have gone home and told them about us. So yes we bubbled them away."

"What about me?" piped up Bismuth.

"Oh hush up. You tried to shatter Rose twice," called back Pearl.

Mr. Terrific and Batman looked at each other.

"Pearl I used to look up to you but the more I see of your operation the less I like it. Three children with psychological problems, Steven is emotionally stunted and what you did to Peridot is tantamount to abuse,"said Batman.

"I did not abuse that green twerp," insisted Pearl.

"You tied her to a fence and you kept her in a broken down barn. That is abuse," stated Mr. Terrific.

"The only reason why you're not in prison right now is because we need your help. With the corrupted Gems and the Cluster but as soon as we're done mark my words there will be a trial,"Batman stalked off.

On Oa both J'onn and Superman slept fitfully. The realization that the Diamond Authority had wiped clean an entire sector frightened J'onn. He looked at an unfinished sculpture Kyle was working on. Though humans were loud, rude and messy creatures this sculpture represented what J'onn admired the most about humans.

The sculpture was a stylized bird. It had been sculpted out of the scraps and refuse of Oa somehow becoming something beautiful. J'onn doubted that Kyle even knew what half of the components were but that didn't matter. He had accepted the scraps without understanding them and that was beautiful.

J'onn got out of bed. He went into the kitchen and saw Ka'el sitting there drinking some coffee.

"Can't sleep?" asked Clark.

"I've got a lot to think about," replied J'onn.

"Me too."

Clark poured J'onn a cup of coffee or what passed for it.

When John Stewart and Hal Jordan awoke. They found Clark and J'onn waiting for them.

"If it pleases you Clark and I would like to discuss our closing statements," said J'onn.

The remaining Green Lanterns of Earth and their guests entered the court room. The room this time was packed. Once order was called one of H'iven began their statement.

"Your honors we are dealing with a crisis of unprecedented levels. The Diamond Authority is rampaging through the galaxy as we speak. It is only through luck that the human Lars Barringa was able to get the Sun Incinerator. It was only through luck that he was able to navigate it home. But luck can only get you so far.

Earth is a primitive planet. It's people are volatile and cannot even begin to comprehend Gem technology. The locals refer to Gem tech as magic." The crowd laughed. "If we are allowed to keep the technology we will share what we find with the entire galaxy unlike the humans who have not even developed space travel yet. So your honors in keeping with general order 36-a let us keep the Sun Incinerator and the technology we gathered for our own use and the galaxy's."

J'onn stood up, "What has become a simple complaint about theft has gone down to a simple question. Which culture is worthy of existence? I have heard time and time again about how primitive and warlike humans are but remember humans are young. They are learning, asking questions.

When I first came to Earth I found it to be a scary place. The eating habits were disgusting, the people were loud and brash but they were remarkably accepting. Superman and I have both lost our homes yet Earth has accepted us not just in our personas but in our true forms. And that is remarkable. Give Earth a chance. Have the H'Iven return the Sun Incinerator to us and give Earth a fighting chance.

As for the second point I'd like to call up the Green Lanterns of sector 2818 to the front." the Earth's defenders stood up. "And then we have Guy Gardner. What do these Lanterns have in common? The answer is that they're all human. Of a sector twice as big as a normal sector all these Lanterns come from this one planet Earth. Why? Because Earth is the one surviving culture left in this sector. My people, the Kryptonians, the Breen all have been destroyed by the Diamond Authority.

Guardian I ask you where were you when the Breen fell? Where were you when Krypton blew up and where were you my people died? If you let the H'Iven take the Sun Incinerator you are condemning the Earth and sector 2818 will be barren. What a failure that would be. I rest my case."

The Guardians stood in a stunned silence.

Then a scarred blue woman spoke, "Thank you J'onn J'onaz for your insight. We will convene to discuss these matters."

The court disassembled. As they walked out Superman asked a question.

"So how long will it take them to decide about a verdict?"

"I don't know. It could take days," admitted Hal Jordan.

"Well I'm feeling useless. I want to go back to Earth. J'onn will you be coming too?"

"No I'm going to stay and wait for the verdict," replied J'onn.

This time Hal Jordan flew Superman back to Earth. When he got back to the Watchtower he instantly regretted it.

"Superman thank goodness you're here," said Supergirl. "The H'Iven people raided the Temple in Beach City. They released several corrupted Gems. We've been working around the clock and that's not all. Pearl had a little surprise for us.."

Superman sighed. So much for a quiet evening at home.

The days passed. J'onn decided to do something useful. With John Stewart he spent his time studying what he could about the Diamond Authority. Still that did little to ease their anxiety about the verdict.

"So how long until they decide?" asked J'onn.

"I don't know, Earth isn't a popular planet but then again you gave the Guardians food for thought," replied Stewart.

"I see on the Diamond Homeworld technicians like Peridot are treated poorly."

"Hmm sounds very much like Earth. Maybe we can use that in fighting the Diamond Authority."

They studied some more. J'onn discovered that Homeworld was an extremely conformist culture. They didn't even have names referring to each by their caste or in many cases their cut number. Any variation would be stamped out. There was also a distinct pecking order with workers like Peridot at the bottom.

J'onn wondered if Peridot's treatment by the Crystal Gems reflected that.

Finally the big day arrived. The two remaining Green Lanterns and J'onn made it to the court house. The room was silent. The lead Guardian stood up.

"J'onn J'onaz asked us where we when the Diamond Authority decimated sector 2818. The answer was simple we were fighting our own war that nearly wiped us out. When we gathered up all the survivors we vowed to create a police force so what happened to us would never happen again. If we ignore the H'Iven's blatant theft and Earth's plight we would be failing our mission.

I look before me and see two primitive creatures. But these primitives have made great stride. Guy Gardner built the Green House a base to monitor pirate activity in sector 2818. Hal Jordan took over the role Abin Sur in defending his planet. Nobody expected him to succeed but he became one of the greatest Green Lantern's ever. And then there's Kyle Radner a penniless artist who rebuilt the corps by himself after a terrible tragedy.

We would be amiss didn't acknowledge this and help Earth in it's greatest crisis. The H'Iven people are to return the Sun Incinerator back to Earth along with any technology stolen. What's more the Green Lantern Corps will set up a diplomatic channel to negotiate with the Diamond Authority. The Diamond Authority is so powerful that I am not confident that we could face against them, dismissed."

The crowd cheered. John and Kyle hugged one another while the H'Iven looked angrily on. The Earth finally stood a chance.

Back on Earth Superman and the Justice League had been working around the clock to capture the larger and more dangerous monsters the H'Iven had released. Finally there was a break and Clark finally went back to his home.

He hadn't even taken off his uniform when the phone rang.

"Hello Commissioner Gordon, you want to send Peridot home? What did she do? Well that makes sense. I'll go get a car then. Oh, then I'll be waiting for her. Thank you bye."


	19. While the Grownups were Away

Superman trudged down to the kitchen. He needed a pick me up before going out again. As he opened the fridge Peridot looked up from the TV.

"Rough day?" asked Peridot.

"You don't know the half of it. I just came to get some coffee."

"I've been watching the news. Shouldn't you like take a rest?"

"I'll sleep when those Gem monsters stop attacking Gotham City. Is there anything else?"

"Actually I was going to go to the fair today with some friends."

"That's...good. You need to have fun. Just promise me you'll stay away from the roller coasters."

Peridot watched Superman down an entire pot of coffee and actually eat Yelena's food. Then when he left she put on her jacket and raced out.

Steven stepped on his motorbike a 16th birthday present from his Dad.

"Bye Dad, I'm going to the fair with Brenda,"he called out.

"Here's a little something, something tiger," said Greg as he winked at his son.

"Dad, whoa! I'm 16."

"Which means you have a lot of doors open for you now."

Embarrassed Steven drove off. Instead of turning right he turned left and drove right to Peridot's factory. Passing the fully automated floor Steven walked into the board room. Lars, Peridot, and Madeline were already waiting for him.

"Did you ditch your Dad?" asked Lars.

"Yeah he thinks I'm taking Brenda Miracle to the fair," replied Steven.

"That gives us a few hours anyway. Now to business, let's go save the world," said Peridot. "In this case we need to remove the Cluster from the Earth's core."

"Excuse me but isn't the Justice League working with Pearl on destroying the Cluster already?" asked Lars.

"And they will fail. Which is why it is important that you keep practicing your screaming warps Lars,"answered Peridot.

"While that sounds great we really need to find a way of getting to the Cluster in the first place," stated Madeline.

"I know. What about that feeding shunt in the Prime Kindergarten that would work wouldn't it?" said Steven brightly.

"That would merely shorten our journey we would still need a vehicle to go to the entire way. Besides the members of the Justice League won't allow me anywhere near their Cluster Project."

"Well maybe they'll succeed and we won't have to retrieve the Cluster," said Steven brightly.

The dead eyed stares he received from the others shut him up.

"Oh this will be so great. Thanks to Mr. Wayne's contributions we'll get rid of the Cluster in no time," Pearl chirped. "Wouldn't you say so Mr. Red Tornado?"

"I reserve judgment until after the mission," said Red Tornado stonily.

They were at the old site of the barn near Beach City. Thanks to their efforts the Double Drill now stood poised to attack. Due to recent events only Mr. Terrific was there. Pearl was jubilant while Red Tornado was much more cautious.

"Oh, you're no fun," said Pearl as she stepped into the cockpit.

Red Tornado dutifully strapped himself in. Pearl started the drill.

"Right next stop the Cluster. E.T.A. five hours," said Pearl cheerfully.

That was quite a long time. Red Tornado was quite glad that he didn't need to take bathroom breaks like humans. And he figured how to deal with the next source of discomfort.

"You know that Peridot once laughed at my technical skills. Now I'm the one destroying the Cluster so who's laughing now," cried Pearl.

Quietly Red Tornado slipped on his headphones. He could study experimental jazz on the way down.

"So Lars, try moving this apple," said Madeline as she placed it in front of him.

"Sure," said Lars. He screamed at the apple. The unfortunate fruit exploded.

Madeline and the others wiped off the fruit debris.

"I thought for sure that would have worked. You've successfully created warp portals before,"said Madeline.

"Maybe it's because the apple was in front of Lars not behind him. When Lion used his portal it was always in front of him," said Steven.

Peridot panicked"But Lars the Cluster will be in front of you. You have to – no wait I've got an idea," Peridot pulled out an office chair. "Lars sit on the chair and warp to the drop site."

"I feel stupid," said Lars as he sat on the chair. With a screech he was gone.

A few moments later Peridot's phone rang.

It was Lars."Hey I'm at the drop site. Could somebody pick me up?"

"Excellent job, we'll be on our way," said Peridot. Then she hung up.

"That's good because I've no intention of walking home." Lars hung up. He was in a parking lot by an abandoned mall at Gotham. Off in the distance he could hear gunshots and police sirens.

A couple of minutes later Peridot came in on her pod. She landed it right next to the pink boy.

"That's great we'll try you on bigger objects next," she said.

"Look it's been fun and all but I have to go to culinary school now," said Lars.

Once back at Peridot's factory the youngsters went their separate ways. Madeline stayed on worked on business matters while Peridot and Steven went off to the fair. They ate some cotton candy, tried some rides and Peridot almost had a panic attack on the log flume. All too soon the fair closed and Steven rode home. He fell asleep.

"This isn't working! Why isn't this working?" cried Pearl.

They were deep in the Earth fighting for their lives. Around them klaxons blared as the drill took massive damage. It was supposed to be simple. It wasn't.

Once they had reached the Cluster, Pearl and Red Tornado activated the secondary drills. As soon as the drills cut the surface the Cluster howled in agony. Manifested arms and other appendages batted the drill.

"It appears the Cluster is resisting our attempts to destroy it," said the Red Tornado.

"No duh, any ideas how we can survive this?"

In Metropolis Steven shot out of bed. The Earth shook and outside car alarms blared. Steven sat cross legged on the bed and contacted the Cluster with his mind.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said over and over again.

Once Pearl and Red Tornado reached the surface they headed straight to the Watchtower. Inside it was controlled chaos. Superheroes scrambled to the jump pads to give whatever aid they could. While on a giant map, disaster sites appeared all over the globe. J'onn turned from his workstation.

Pearl cleared here throat, "I regret to inform you that the mission was not a success."

When there was finally a lull in disasters the head members of the Justice League assembled. A Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Superman and the others sat slumped on their seats exhausted. Pearl could feel their disappointed eyes boring into her. She opened her mouth to speak but Red Tornado beat her to it.

"The mission was not a success," said the android.

"As we were drilling the Cluster became aware of us and fought back. It is only due to Red Tornado that we were able to leave safely," added Pearl.

"I know I sensed the Cluster's pain," said Dr. Fate.

"To make matters worse our drills did no damage," said Red Tornado.

"How much time have we've got?" asked Superman.

"Days, weeks I can't tell," admitted Dr. Fate. "Another force is working to calm the Cluster but I don't know how much time they have."

"Then we better start working on another solution. What if we used sound to shatter the Cluster?" asked the Flash.

"A clever solution but I fear we don't have time to try a new method. Guys I'm going to call Oa and the Green Lantern Corps," said John Stewart. "I think it's time we thought about extraction."

The room exploded in an uproar.

"Dude that will create a mega volcano," cried the Flash.

"We'll have a nuclear winter," cried another.

"People, people I know," said John Stewart sadly. "This is an absolute mess but it's time to think of reducing damage. Thousands of lives lost is better than our planet's extinction."

"Excuse me. I have to go," said J'onn. The last Martian raced out of the room.

"Hey wake up Stu ball. It's a beautiful day," called out Greg. It was noon and Steven had not gotten up yet. Greg knocked on the door again. "Don't you want to ride your bike? You still have your learner's permit." Still no answer. "I'm making your favorite breakfast." It was time for a different tack, "Right open this door this instant young man. I don't care if you're decent of not!"

Feeling impatient Greg broke down the door. The scene filled him with horror. Steven sat cross legged on the bed wearing only his boxers. His eyes were rolled back in his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Steven murmured.

"Nooo!" Greg howled he ran to is phone and dialed the Justice League Emergency line.

"Justice league, we're presently busy at the moment but stay on the line and we'll get to you as soon as possible," said a pleasantly recorded voice.

It took what seemed like hours until Greg got a living breathing person. It took hours after Greg explained that Steven was a patient of Dr. Fate and that Steven was having some sort of fit. He waited by Steven's beside all that time until he heard the front door knocking.

When he opened it he got an unpleasant surprise, "Peridot what are you doing here? Go away. Steven's not well."

The little green monster stepped inside, "I heard. The Justice League called me."

"But you're just a kid." countered Greg as he blocked her way.

"I'm the closest thing to a Gem doctor. Now let me see him."

Peridot pushed her way into Steven's room. The young girl looked at his face, checked his pulse and gem.

"Hmm I've seen something like this before when we were dealing with the Cluster. Let me take him to the Watchtower for treatment."

"What no. What's wrong with a hospital?"

"Because Steven will be safe. They'll be no earthquakes, sinkholes or tidal waves bothering him. Now let me do my job and take him to safety."

A large ball shaped robot unfolded and formed into a multi-legged stretcher. Peridot gently positioned Steven onto it and strapped him in. Greg watched as she put Steven into her space pod.

"No wait, I'm coming too," said Greg.

"Sure why not. There's plenty of room in the pod."

It was an uncomfortable ride. Greg sat squashed to the side as Peridot drove up to the orbital station. Whatever he thought of the Gems Peridot was a consummate professional as she communicated with Watchtower control and landed the pod in the docking bay.

Dr. Fate and a group of medics raced in.

"The patient is in a full telepathic link. I'll put him on a light feeding device while you set up an IV drip," said Peridot. And then Peridot and his son were gone leaving Greg standing alone in the docking bay.

After Peridot had stabilized Steven she searched for the Cluster team. She found Pearl and a group of superheroes in deep discussion. Pearl turned around.

"Peridot! What are you doing here?" cried Pearl.

"Steven's telepathically linked to the Cluster. Like the last time Steven and I drilled down to the Cluster," announced Peridot.

"Oh my Stars. Is he okay? Wake him up this instant," cried Pearl.

"He's fine. As for waking him up that's not a good idea. Hmm so you're working on the Cluster Project. I could _help_ you with that."

"No, no you've got your hands full. Why don't let the older more experienced personnel handle this while you tend to Steven."

"Okay, I'm heading back down to pick up Steven's things. Greg's in the Watchtower and he's terrified for his son."

She left the posers and found Greg still standing in the docking bay. Peridot guided the frightened man into the pod and traveled back to Earth. As she waited discretely outside of Greg's house an idea popped into her head. Then Greg still in his sweatpants carry a small bag of Steven's things.

"You probably get changed and make yourself presentable. Steven's not going anywhere," suggested Peridot.

"Yeah right. I'll go shower too," Greg retreated back into the house.

While the man was changing Peridot modified one of her robinoids into a beacon. She placed the beacon right next to the pilot's seat. Greg came out a few moments later with reddened eyes.

"I packed some of Steven's clothes and his favorite teddy and but he's changed so much I don't know.." the poor man broke down.

"I think he'll understand the gesture," soothed Peridot.

She flew the broken man back up to the Watchtower. When she dropped him off at Steven's bedside she sought out J'onn. The last Martian was meditating in his room.

"Ah Peridot, I'm attempting to contact Steven. Tell his father that Steven will awake very soon," said J'onn.

"With all due respect that's not a good idea." Peridot went onto to explain how Steven first contacted the Cluster and communicated with it. How with the mental link he convinced the Cluster to bubble itself and become dormant. And how Steven is probably keeping the Cluster calm right know.

After hearing all this the Martian Manhunter was clearly shaken, "Well that's quite a lot to digest. Thank you Peridot you've given me a lot to think about."

She then left the Watchtower and flew to a higher orbit. Then she jettisoned the beacon leaving it drifting in space. As she flew back home she made her first call.

"Hello Clark, I'm having a few friends over so don't be alarmed."

She made another call, "Lars emergency meeting now."

When she landed Peridot found the Pink boy waiting along with Madeline and Yelena at the house.

"Right as you probably guessed the Justice League failed in their mission," announced Peridot. "So it's up to us to extract the Cluster."

"Wait where's Steven?" asked Yelena.

"Steven's at the Watchtower. He's using all his strength holding back the Cluster. I don't know how long he can keep this up so we need to form a plan people."

"That's great but could we order a pizza or something first?" asked Lars.

In the end because of Madeline's dietary needs they ordered Chinese instead. As they ate they talked about their plans.

"Lars, I want to do a few tests on your powers. Where can you warp?" asked Peridot.

"Anywhere I've been. I tried sneaking into a concert using my powers. It didn't work," admitted Lars.

"Well I'm going to introduce you to L5 orbit. Then we'll train you to warp larger and larger objects. Madeline we need a vehicle that can stand great pressure and heat. Any ideas?"

"None, we neither have the time or money. We're only three people and I'm busy running the factory," said Madeline.

"I can help with that," said Lars.

"Alright-people-settle-down," said Fluorite as patiently as she could.

The Extraterrestrial refugee shelter was in chaos. With over 20 Gems not including the Off Colors, people were constantly butting heads. The Rubies and Peridots were fighting with each other while the Citrines were tormenting the Pearl yet again. It was all the Off colors could do to keep the peace in the little house shared.

"Pearl- Ruby get me a tea will you?" said a Nephrite airily.

"That's Rhodonite and get it yourself," snapped Rhodonite. She was busy separating a Ruby and a Peridot.

"Clod give me my tablet back," shouted the Peridot.

"You mean this -oops," said the Ruby innocently. She melted the tablet in her hands.

The Peridot started crying.

"Now you've gone too far. Ruby go stand in the corner," said Rhodonite.

Rutile buried her faces in her hands. She would give anything for an escape. Suddenly the door knocked.

"Oh thank the Stars," she said.

When Rutile opened the door there was Lars standing there with a cocky grin. Peridot stood beside him.

"You wanna mess with me upper crust?" shouted Bismuth in the background.

Rutile cringed. "I'm sorry now is not a good time to visit," said the right Rutile.

"Actually we're not here to visit. I was wondering if you guys would be interested in a job?" asked Peridot.

"No can do. We need all hands to keep these idiots at bay," said Rhodonite.

Peridot peered at one of the gems she was holding, "Is that a Peridot?"

The gem in question had a square hairdo and her gem in her left eye. Squaridot hissed as Peridot came in for a closer look. Peridot frowned. Peridots were remarkly durable yet this Peridot was covered in burns and bruises.

"Hey there, Peridot," said Peridot softly. "How would you and your friends like a job?"

"Those Peridots are my property. You'll speak to me," said the Nephrite.

"You're on Earth now. You can't own people," shot back Peridot. She turned to Squaridot. "Now how many are there of you?"

Lars looked at the 4 versions of Peridot. Even with their different Gem placements it was hard to tell them apart. They all wore the same expression of shock and confusion.

One of the bolder Peridots spoke up, "So you really want to know what we want?"

"Of course I do. I'm paying you for your services,"replied Peridot.

"We want is not to be beaten up anymore, to have our limb enhancers back and to go outside. Can you do any of that?"said an angry looking Peridot with an afro.

"I can take you to the fair and get each of you a Pear computer," replied Peridot. "In exchange I want you to build me a drill that will take Lars and me to the center of the Earth."

The other Peridots all cheered. As they all scrambled to get their possessions Fluorite came up to them.

"Not-so-fast-you-can't-just-take-them," scolded Fluorite.

"These gems are under our care,"said Rutile. "They need our supervision."

"Well then I'll take one of you along. Rhodonite I'll take you."

"Oh thank the Stars," said Rhodonite.

"Wait, can I come too?" asked Bismuth.

"If you assist us in building the drill sure you can,"replied Peridot.

They all piled up into two taxis. Peridot took her sisters in one while Lars rode with Bismuth. When they finally got to the battery factory Peridot led them all into her office. Her younger sisters scrambled around. This was the nicest place they had ever been. Finally Peridot whistled loudly. The Peridots all turned to face her.

"All right people until the job is done this is your new quarters. You have a computer, TV and games and I have installed a light chamber. Take turns and be nice. I will see you in the morning. Lars, I will see you in the morning as well."

The next morning Peridot awoke to a minor earthquake. She swore when she saw the cracks appear on her bedroom wall. Though it was 4 am Peridot got dressed. Gems don't sleep and she might as well explain their mission as soon as possible.

As she flew her pod to her factory Peridot noted how quiet the city was. Gotham may be the city that never sleeps but Metropolis was downright snoring. As she got close to her factory she noted that the lights were all on.

When Peridot got inside she saw the factory was a mess. The captured Peridots rode the robinoids like horses as they ran around the factory. Meanwhile Rhodonite looked on helplessly.

Peridot gave a sharp whistle. "Peridots attend." The Peridots assembled formed a row. "These robinoids are not toys. They are working machinery and I need them to run my factory. You will not touch them, you will not interfere in their functioning is that clear?"

The captured Peridots muttered a yes.

"I can't hear you."

"Ma'am yes ma'am!"

"Good. This is not a vacation and this is not a playroom. When I'm not here you will answer to Rhodonite. Is that clear?

"Ma'am yes, ma'am."

"Excellent I want you to create a drill capable of drilling through rock and magma with life support for both human and gem. Then we will program my computer to run a simulation on the best location to extract the Cluster. But first clean up this mess. This is a working factory and I have batteries to make."

The little Peridots ran off. As they were scrambling about Peridot turned to Rhodonite. "Now can you tell me where's Bismuth?"

"She's in the ah workshop," said Rhodonite hesitantly.

Peridot thanked her and headed there. Inside the workshop Bismuth was peering over the equipment. The large gem was looking distinctly unhappy.

"This equipment is light weight. I don't know how I'm going to make a bathysphere with this stuff," said the rainbow haired gem.

"Then use the printer," said Peridot.

"Peridot do you even know what I am?" asked Bismuth.

"You're a Bismuth, a former Crystal Gem if I'm right."

"I'm a blacksmith, an Era 1 worker Gem. I don't know anything about printers, robinoids or even computers. Diamonds I can't even read. I need to go to my forge."

"Is your forge with in the Metropolis area?"

"No but it's within walking distance of a warp pad."

"I'll see what I can do. Until then help keep an eye on my sisters."

Then they stepped outside and supervised the clean up. Peridot kept one eye on the door all the while. Lars or Madeline would soon be coming in.

"Sweet Baphomet who are you?" cried Madeline.

"Sorry about that Madeline," said Peridot. "This is Rhodonite and my caste sisters. We have a Bismuth Gem in the workshop. They're going to be helping us with the drill. They _promise to be on their best behavior_ and not to interfere with production."

The little Peridots nodded in agreement. Madeline looked at their little faces, "Okay, I knew I was dealing with crazy as soon as I was born."

After that it was business as usual. Peridot introduced her sisters to the printer and the robinoids. Soon Lars came in.

"Hello, I brought Padparascha with me," Lars waved.

"I predict that Lars will introduce me to a group of Peridots," smiled Padparascha.

"Now that you're here we can start training," said Peridot.

"Whoa what's the rush?" asked Lars.

Padparascha ran to the Peridots while Rhodonite warned them to play nice.

"I have to see Steven soon. Get into my pod."

Once Peridot pulled Lars in they were off. She flew the pod past the Watchtower onto L5 orbit.

"Lars, I want you to become familiar with this area. Make it your own. This will be where you'll be warping the Cluster. Can you do that?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great now warp us back home."

With a mighty shout Lars opened a portal. Soon enough they were in the car park of Peridot's factory. Lars slumped on the seat feeling winded.

"That's great Lars. We'll start training you to move larger and larger objects," said Peridot. With that she was off.

When she reached the Watchtower J'onn was waiting for her. "Thank you for taking your pod. It saves valuable warp pad space."

As he led her to Steven's room Peridot could see Superheroes rushing towards the warp pads. The disaster map was light up like a Christmas tree. As they passed through the infirmary Peridot could see all the beds were full. Then they came to Steven's room.

Pearl rushed to meet them"Where were you? Greg's a mess. What were -"

"Pearl," warned J'onn.

"Steven's trance is voluntary. He's using his powers to calm down the Cluster," replied Peridot. She knelt over and checked Steven's stats.

"You mean that Steven could wake up any time he wants?" asked Greg as he rubbed his eyes. "Wake him up now!"

"Get this blanket off him and put on that light feeding device again," ordered Peridot. "Greg, Steven's using all his strength to calm the Cluster. I cannot just wake him up. What he needs for someone to contact him telepathically."

"Which is why I'm here," said J'onn. "I'm going to go enter Steven's mind and thereby contact the Cluster."

"But you'll be in the same position as Steven is," protested Peridot.

"No I won't. I'll take shifts. There are other members of the Justice League who can enter minds. Now I must ask you all to leave. I need complete silence," said J'onn.

A minor hero led them to the garden. As Greg and Pearl sat on a bench Peridot looked at the waterfall. The Martian told that natural beauty did much for the state of mind but Peridot didn't see it. What a waste of resources. The Green Gem didn't feel any better while waiting for Steven.

Time passed. Batman came in and asked for set of batteries. Wonder Woman came in and ate a sandwich under a tree. The lights dimmed. Then Dr. Fate walked in.

"Greg Universe, your son has finally awakened," he announced.

"Great when can I see him? Can I take him home?"

"Easy, Steven's a little weak right now. I'll let you go see him and then he has to rest," answered Dr. Fate.

"Peridot, where do you think you're going?" asked Pearl sharply.

"I'm the closest thing to a Gem doctor remember?" replied Peridot.

Not waiting for an answer she followed Dr. Fate and Greg into Steven's room. On the next bed lay J'onn with his eyes screwed shut.

"Hi Dad." said Steven as he waved weakly.

"No Steven don't get up," cried Greg. "Steven you scared me. What were you doing?"

"He had telepathically contacted the Cluster. That young man saved thousands of lives," stated Dr. Fate.

"Well lets just you you home and we can forget all about this Gem business," said Greg.

"Actually Dad I have something to tell you," Steven held Peridot's hand. "I've been seeing Peridot."

Greg's face turned even redder. "Steven how can you do this? That girl, the Gems, they put you in this mess."

"Dad, Peridot is not like the Crystal Gems. She doesn't care for magical destinies or superheroes. She likes me for me," said Steven.

"I suppose it's ironic we're in the Watchtower orbiting the Earth then," said Pearl.

"Not now Pearl!" hissed Steven.

"Okay, let's give Steven some rest. I'd like him to stay overnight in the Watchtower," said Dr. Fate.

Pearl and Greg left the room while Peridot checked over Steven's vitals. They chatted for a little while. Peridot told him of her new sisters and how they would be helping them with the Cluster project. Steven fell asleep. Glancing at the clock Peridot saw that it was morning.

She rushed back home. Clark was waiting for her. The man was a mess. His uniform was stained and torn. Considering he had been working round the clock. It was to be expected. Still he smiled and waved at her.

"Hi there, things have been rough haven't they?" asked Clark. "I just wanted to say I'm proud of your rescue of Steven. You took him to a safe place and gave him the care that he needed."

"Thank you Clark."

"I'm not done. Peridot I'm going to be away for a few days. You and Yelena will have the house to yourself. I know you're running a business but I want you spend some time with Yelena. Can you do that? Good I'm going to get some sleep and then I'll be off."

The man of Steel trudged up the stairs leaving Peridot alone. It was about 6 am so Peridot drove back to her factory. Inside it was quiet, too quiet. There was no sound of the printers running or Peridots bickering.

When she got inside she saw the little Peridots lined up in a little row. Behind them stood Rhodonite and Bismuth.

"Go on, tell her," urged Bismuth kindly.

One of the Peridots shyly steeped forward, "Miss Peridot we need approximately 100 megawatts of power to perform our construction."

"Well then build a fusion generator," said Peridot.

"We also don't have enough molybdenum and cobalt to name a few," added the little Peridot.

"Please don't hurt us," said another Peridot cringing.

"Hurt you why would I do that?" asked Peridot. "It's not your fault I forgot the basics of manufacturing Gem tech. Bismuth does your forge have these metals?"

"Sure do but maybe not in the amount you're looking for," replied Bismuth.

"Excellent, I'll build a warp pad and then we can go. You ladies go build the fusion generator," the little Peridots cheered. "And make sure you have enough radiation shielding. There's organic life in this city."

After pointing to where they could put the fusion generator. Peridot instructed her robinoids to build a small warp pad. Within minutes a brand new sparkling warp pad stood on the floor.

"It's a lot thinner than I expected," remarked Bismuth.

"Tech invariably gets smaller as time goes by," replied Peridot.

Then they were off. Peridot found herself at the base of a large volcano. Because of the seismic activity the volcano was spewing lava.

"Shale! We have to move fast," cried Bismuth.

They ran for quiet some time. Peridot was becoming impatient.

"Are we there yet? Because I do not want to carry the metals back down here," said Peridot.

"As if a little gem like yourself could carry over one ton of metal," scoffed Bismuth. "Be patient, we'll be there soon enough."

A rather winded Peridot came to a halt when Bismuth stopped at a large bismuth crystal. Flying rocks pelted the Gems.

"Shale! it looks like this base is done for. Get inside. We'll get what we need and go," cried Bismuth.

The burly gem picked up Peridot bodily and carried her to the now open corridor. She carried the little gem into an ancient industrial forge. Peridot didn't have time to admire the skill and craftsmanship of the weapons or how the forge cleverly used the volcano's natural heat to power the forge. The room was shaking and bits of the ceiling were falling down.

The little Gem lifted a basket of cobalt with her mind. Bismuth stared at her open mouthed.

"Told ya I could carry it," smirked Peridot.

"Well do that trick a couple of times more and follow me."

Once Peridot and Bismuth grabbed what they could, Bismuth led Peridot down to a secret chamber. There was large warp pad propped up against the wall.

"Rose was paranoid about warp pads. She ordered all our bases to be a long distance from any warp pad, in case anybody would hack our system. But I knew that if the enemy was to ever find us we'd need to get out quickly."

Bismuth rolled the warp pad onto the floor. They got all their supplies and warped away. Now they were back in Peridot's factory. Lars was waiting for them.

"What were you doing? It's almost noon," cried Lars.

"Getting supplies pink one," replied Bismuth.

As they rolled off the metals the other Peridots scrambled to get them.

"Is this enough?" asked Peridot.

"Yes ma'am but what will we use for a drill?" asked a braver Peridot.

"There are drills in the Alpha and Beta Kindergartens. Now Lars let's fly you to our next site," said Peridot.

They flew to a ramshackle house on the edge of town. Lars eye's widened when he saw it.

"Is that the Bug house?" The Bug House was notorious for its infestation of hissing cockroaches.

"Yes it is. I don't think anybody will object if you warp it out into space."

Then Peridot landed on the roof. The ancient roof could not support their weight and they went crashing through. Lars cringed in disgust as he saw the roaches crawling all over the view screen. He gave a mighty roar.

"Did it work?" asked Lars as the roaches floated away.

"Not sure. Let's take a look on how much house you warped away," replied Peridot.

They flew out of the Bug House and now Lars could see it floating in space. It was slowly coming apart right before his eyes.

"Well, because the house was in such bad repair, we don't know if the house warped intact. We'll run a few more tests, okay?"

Peridot flew back down to Earth as she was landing the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Peridot.

"Yes, Peridot. Steven's ready to go home. Bring your pod and pick him up okay?" asked Dr. Fate.

Peridot muttered something under her breath and dropped Lars off. Then she headed back to the Watchtower. Greg and Steven were waiting at the shuttle bay.

"Hey Peridot you look tired. Is everything okay?" asked Steven.

"Oh I've just been working hard on our project. Testing Lars' powers and taking care of my new helpers," said Peridot.

"Well you look tired. How about you get some rest?" asked Steven.

When was confident that Peridot had gone home. Greg approached Steven.

"Dad, there you are! I thought you would have waited until I got out," said Steven.

"Sit down Steven we need to talk,"said Greg coldly. "Steven I went back home early because I needed to rehearse what I was going to say to you. The fact is Steven I'm very angry and disappointed in you."

"Is this because I'm dating Peridot? Because that would make me disappointed in you," said Steven.

"No!? Steven not that. It's because you lied to me. You used me. You used Brenda."

"Dad, Brenda already knew."

"Then why go through this charade?"

"Because Dad I needed some space. You have to know what I'm doing every moment of the day. I needed time to myself and not just to see Peridot."

"And that's another thing you seeing Peridot. That girl's a monster. She created the Cluster in the first place."

"It's that stupid Face page isn't it? Dad, Peridot didn't create the Cluster. She's thirteen she was created to observe the Cluster. I'm going to my room."

"Go to your room!" shouted Greg.

When Peridot entered the house she saw Yelena waiting for her. Her arms were crossed in front of her.

"I heard from Madeline that you got some new helpers," said the young woman.

"Well I needed the extra hands," replied Peridot.

"Yet you still haven't slowed down. And taking care of those youngsters is even more work."

"I have Rhodonite and Bismuth helping me in that department."

"That's not the point and you know it. I'm tired of covering for you when Mr. Kent comes in. I want more duties with the Cluster project and I want you to rest and for once take care of yourself."

"Fine, you can help train Lars with his warp powers. We've already put a small house in orbit."

"Good, now go up and eat some light or whatever you do to rest. One more thing, school starts in 3 days time."

Peridot went into her room. She undressed and stepped inside her light chamber which was once a closet. Despite the bright light she fell asleep.

Back in the Watchtower, Mr. Terrific received a strange transmission. A beak faced alien appeared on the screen.

"This is Tomar-Tu of the Green Lantern honor guard escorting Guardians Ganthet and Sayd to the Watch Tower."

"Welcome, Tomar-Tu I am downloading instructions for docking."

Approximately 5 Green Lanterns surrounding a large ship came into view. When the ship docked the Batman, and the members of the Cluster project were there to greet them."

"Welcome Guardians we are honored by your presence," gushed Pearl.

"Save the platitudes, let's just work on saving your planet," said Sayd a female Guardian.

When the Honor Guard of the Green Lanterns joined them they sat with the board room. John Stewart stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen when the Cluster first started emerging we knew how difficult it would be. We try and avoid casualties at all costs but in this case it is about minimizing the damage." John formed a hologram. It showed the Earth floating in space and then zoomed to a small section. "The Cluster is over 300 meters in diameter. The act of creating a fissure to accommodate the cluster will release a stream of magma and ash resulting in a nuclear winter that will last years.

The Guardians have calculated the best spot to dig resulting in a initial minimum of casualties but that won't prevent the famine that will cost millions of lives. Every sector of the planet will be affected."

"Sweet Hera we have to warn the people," gasped Wonder Woman.

Sayd stood up, "With all due respect that is not a good idea. My people went through an extinction level event and we were warned. The resulting panic resulted in the loss of millions of lives. Only a handful of us survived in the end. And we were one of the most intelligent species in the galaxy. No warning them is not a good idea."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" snarled Batman.

Ganthet spoke this time"We will construct safe houses for your species and ecosystems. It would be preferable if it was off planet but we will have to wait until the seismic activity has died down. Then we can start constructing them."

"Oh there's a Diamond base on the moon," volunteered Pearl.

"And you did not think to mention this earlier?"said John Stewart.

"I did not think it was relevant," admitted Pearl.

"I think it most certainly is," said Sayd scathingly. "Did it not occur to you that the Diamonds might have a mechanism to extract this Cluster themselves? This meeting is adjourned so we can investigate this Moon base."

Back on Earth Lars was just coming out of culinary school when Peridot's pod drove up. Looking around Lars entered the pod to find quite the surprise.

"Yelena what are you doing here?" exclaimed Lars.

"I'm going to be testing your powers," replied Yelena. "Get in pink one. Next stop the rat mansion."

As quick as a flash they were just outside a huge crumbling mansion. Lars looked at the huge house. His eyes were bulging.

"Yelena, I think somebody lives there."

"Then they should thank us. We are getting rid of a rat infested hole."She then parked in on top of the main roof. Then she turned around. "Right show me what you've got."

"I don't feel comfortable warping this big an object."

"The Cluster is over 300 meters in diameter. Do it!"

Lars gave the loudest scream he could. The nest thing Yelena knew they were floating in space. She raised her arms in triumph.

"We did it, next stop garbage island," she shouted.

"Actually I'm feeling very tired."

"The Cluster doesn't care if you're tired." With that Yelena drove back to Earth.

After grocery shopping Alfred Pennyworth sported a black eye. Normally he preferred to give master Bruce fresh food but with the recent quakes it much more feasible to buy packaged and preserved food. The other citizens of Gotham felt the same way. He touched his face. Alfred received that black eye over a box of powdered eggs.

He was coming up the driveway when he saw Wayne Manor disappear in a flash of pink light. His mouth opened and closed. Then he sprang into action.

Batman was going over the evac plans in the Watchtower. When his cellphone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello, Alfred I told you not to call me here! The house did what? All of it? What about the Batcave? Oh, okay. Well go my apartment in Gotham then. I know just hold tight. I'm going to busy the next few days."

"You have a cave?" Tomar-Tu.

"It collapsed during the latest earthquake. Now thanks to some supervillian the family home is gone. I don't know what I'm going to do. I really wish I brought a toothbrush," replied Batman.

"Well we've got to check out that Moon base Pearl was talking about," said the Green Lantern.

There were times when Batman felt slightly ridiculous and this was one of them. With Pearl he was leading a pair of short blue skinned aliens through an alien base thousands of years old.

"And here we have the central computer and data banks," said Pearl.

"You did think to inform anyone of this?! Unbelievable," said Ganthet. He was normally a good-natured Guardian but even he had his limits.

"Yes, if you come up these stairs that formed, you'll see why," replied Pearl. Once they were up the stairs Pearl continued. "Unfortunately due to Peridot's carelessness Garnet smashed the interface. So there's no way of accessing the computer as of now."

"So you were holding back on this simply because you had a broken interface?" Sayd was now seething. "You pointy nosed idiot, no wonder why the Cluster project failed. Why have half a mind to dip your gem in some acetic acid.."

Ganthet turned away not wanting to watch the Sayd make a fool out of herself. He saw something glint in the distance.

"John Stewart fashion a telescope and point it at sector 359," ordered the Guardian.

"What is that?" exclaimed Ganthet.

A few minutes ago Lars and Yelena were hovering over the Metropolis' dark secret. A huge island made of garbage lay below them. Seagulls screeched and screamed at them while Lars looked down.

"Yelena, this is kinda of large and conspicuous," said Lars.

"Nobody will object to this disappearing. Now go," ordered Yelena.

At the L5 orbit a huge pile of garbage appeared. Lars slumped over exhausted while on the Moon base Ganthet saw the garbage island floating in space.

"I didn't know that Earth people had developed teleportation technology," said Ganthet.

"They haven't. This is Peridot's doing," said Pearl angrily.

"Peridot?" asked Sayd.

"She's Superman's adopted daughter," replied John Stewart.

"Well then let's go see her," ordered Ganthet.

The man of Steel awoke to the sound of pounding at his door. It went well with the pounding of his head. He covered his head in a pillow.

"Yelena, can you get that?" he shouted.

The pounding continued. Clark sat up. He put on a pair of pants and went down the stairs.

When he opened the door he was in for a shock. Green Lantern John Stewart and two little blue people stood right outside the door.

"Guys, get out of here. The neighbors might see," hissed Clark.

Without asking permission the two Guardians walked right in.

"Sorry Superman they insisted," said John apologetically.

"Well you're blowing my cover. You should have used the correct channels to contact me."

The blue woman looked up, "Oh we're not here to see you Ka'el. We're here for Peridot."


	20. Working Together

It had been a long night. Superman had been saving people from landslides, floods and earthquakes all thanks to the Cluster. After being shooed away by Plastic man of all things Superman went back to his house. He was already asleep when his head hit the pillow.

A few hours later he was rudely awakened by the pounding of the door. He covered his head in the pillow. Unless it was superhero business he wanted nothing to do with it.

"Yelena, can you get that?" he shouted.

The pounding continued. Clark sat up. He put on a pair of pants and went down the stairs. He flung open the door.

"What?!" he shouted.

"I expected the last son of Krypton to be more courteous," said a small voice.

Green Lantern John Stewart and two little blue people stood right outside the door.

"Guys, get out of here. The neighbors might see," hissed Clark.

Without asking permission the two Guardians walked right in.

"Sorry Superman they insisted," said John apologetically.

"Well you're blowing my cover. You should have used the correct channels to contact me."

The blue woman looked up, "Oh we're not here to see you Ka'el. We're here for Peridot."

"What did she do?" asked Superman tiredly.

"Test out an intelligent and feasible way to extract the Cluster, I surmise,"Ganthet plopped himself on Clark's favorite chair.

"We saw a floating island of garbage floating in L5 orbit," added Sayd. "Could we have some coffee?"

"I'll go get her," said Superman tiredly. He climbed up the stairs. "Peridot get your green butt down here."

A few minutes later Peridot with her mussed up hair came down in a hoodie and pajama bottoms.

"Young lady, these people just saw your work in L5 orbit," explained Superman.

"I didn't know that the bug house could be seen in space," replied Peridot rubbing her eyes.

"We were at the Moon base when we saw a huge mass of garbage floating in space. Nice work," said Ganthet.

"Ah that wasn't me. Yelena must have gotten Lars to transport garbage island."

"And where is this Yelena?" asked Sayd leaning forward.

Just then the door opened a a rather flushed looking Yelena came inside. She went straight to the kitchen.

"Hello Yelena we were just talking about you," said Clark.

"Nothing!" shouted Yelena defensively.

"Yelena where is Lars?" asked Peridot.

"Who's Lars?" asked Ganthet.

"A friend Peridot rescued from space," explained John Stewart.

"I was just testing out Lars' abilities when he collapsed. He's at the hospital now," explained Yelena.

"Yelena we going to slowly expand his warping capabilities. Now he's out of commission," scolded Peridot.

"And what is this Lars to you and what exactly were you doing," asked Ganthet again.

"I'll explain as best as I can," said Peridot. " After spending a week in Gotham I became aware that the Justice League were attempting to remove the Cluster. I tried to join in on the project but I was rebuffed. Since Steven and I stopped the Cluster the last time I recruited a few friends to work on removing the Cluster myself. We were to build a drill like we did the last time and Lars was supposed to warp the Cluster to L5 orbit.

Now I'll just have to build my bathysphere and hope that Lars is willing and able to warp out the Cluster."

"And you've been doing this all by yourself?" asked John.

"Well I had a little help," admitted Peridot. Suddenly the ground trembled. Another crack appeared on the wall and bits of ceiling fell on the ground. "The Peridots I need to go to them. They must be so frightened."

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" asked Clark. The ground was still moving

"To the factory my workforce is there," replied Peridot as she raced out.

"I've got to see this," said Ganthet.

They followed Peridot to her factory. Like the other buildings it was shaking due to the quake. Still Peridot ran inside. Once they got inside they saw an unbelievable sight.

Squatting in the middle of the factory floor were a large rainbow haired Gem, Rhodonite and 4 smaller versions of Peridots. The little gems hugged each other and shrieked in fear as the factory shuddered and shook.

"Okay Peridots calm down. Come to me. We'll take you to safety," said Peridot.

"But we haven't finished construction," exclaimed a Peridot with a gem in her chest.

"That doesn't matter. Now walk over calmly to me. Where's Madeline?" asked Peridot.

"She's in her office," answered Rhodonite. "We only just got the Peridots out of the tunnels."

"I'll go get her," said John Stewart.

"You little ladies are quite the engineers. What were you doing?" asked Sayd.

"We were installing a fusion generator underground. That way if it there was a rad leak nobody would die," explained a Peridot.

"Right lets take these people to the Watchtower now,"ordered Superman.

"Don't forget about Lars," added Peridot.

The Watch tower was crowded. Superheroes and their families lined the halls with a look of fear and hopelessness on their faces. When push came to shove family would be the ones they spared.

Superman and Peridot pushed pass the bodies into the infirmary. Which was far more crowded. Injured heroes and family members lay on beds, sat on chairs or whatever surface was available. Lars' pink form lay on a bed. A blonde man in a trench coat looking down at him.

"I never thought I'd be a medic. Man I'd kill for a cigarette," said John Constaine.

"How is he?" asked Peridot.

"Bloody hell it's a little gremlin." Superman gave him a sharp look. "Well miss."

"Peridot."

"Your friend's exhaustion was of a magical nature. So I was called in to recharge his batteries. He should be fine in a day or so."

"We don't have a day," said Superman.

"Magic's a touchy thing mate. I've got friends in London. I'm rushing things with this bloke as it is."

A member of the Green Lantern honor guard came in and cleared his throat. "Superman, Peridot, the extraction team is waiting for you."

They went into the large boardroom. Around the table sat the two Guardians, the rest of the honor guard, the Peridots with Bismuth and Rhodonite watching over them. Also there were the members of the original extraction team.

"Where's Pearl?" asked Superman.

"She's back on planet. We emptied the brig for more space," replied Batman.

"And Steven?" asked Peridot.

"Your young friend is attempting to contact and calm down the Cluster. He's buying us valuable time," replied J'onn.

"Yes, now that's done with lets continue with the plan," said Ganthet. Now the original plan had the Honor Guard using the shunt in the Alpha Kindergarten to reach the Cluster. There using their heat resistant constructs they would get a hold of the Cluster while our ship would make an incision in the Earth's crust. Then using their rings they would pull out the Cluster from the incision and take it into orbit.

Now thanks to Lars Barringa's contribution we will simply build the drill ourselves and have him warp the Cluster into orbit himself."

"Why can't we simply just use the Green Lanterns like before?" asked Batman.

"Long story short, Green Lantern tech is incompatible with Gem magic and tech. We can't guarantee that Lars will be able to use his warping abilities in a Green Lantern bubble," said Peridot.

"oh,oh, we've been working on something too," cried one of the junior Peridots.

"And what is it little ones?" asked Sayd kindly.

"We designed a synchronized network of warp pads to go around the Cluster. Together they could warp the Cluster and drop it into space. This is if Lars doesn't work out," said the Peridot.

"That's a great idea. How about you started building that right away," cooed Sayd.

The little Peridots cheered and ran off.

"You're certainly buttering them up," muttered Ganthet.

"I want children," replied Sayd.

Ganthet flushed.

"Well that's all well and good but how are going to take Lars safely to the Cluster? Humans don't react well to heat," asked Bismuth.

"Simple our ship can withstand the interior of a sun. A simple dip in magma won't hurt it," replied Gathet.

"And how will it grab a hold of the Cluster?" asked Mr. Terrific.

"We have landing gear and docking clamps. Also we can modify our canons," said Sayd.

"That will take about a day," added Tomar-Tu.

"I'd like it to go faster," said Peridot.

The conn buzzed and Vigilante appeared on the screen. "Folks we have an intruder on the warp pad."

"We're coming right over," said Superman.

When they got there they say a short purple woman picking her nose. She had a huge pile of drills.

"Amethyst what are you doing here?" exclaimed Peridot.

"I heard you needed drills," said the purple Gem.

The next day Lars had finally woken up. Still in his hospital gown they sat him in the Guardians' ship with Peridot and Steven as they hurtled towards the Earth.

"Couldn't you have waited until I put on some pants and what's the deal with Steven," asked Lars.

Beside Lars, Steven sat cross legged in his seat. He appeared to be in some sort of trance. Lars tried poking him only for Peridot to slap his hand away.

"No we couldn't. Steven's in direct link with the Cluster. We've already wasted so much time as it is," explained Peridot.

"And what's with the little blue people?" asked Lars.

"We're the Guardians and don't touch us," said Ganthet.

The ship landed on the Earth at the Alpha Kindergarten and went right through it. Earth filled up the view screen. Sayd turned around.

"Now ETA is two hours. Upon arrival we will latch onto the Cluster and you Lars will use your warping powers to take us and the Cluster to L5 orbit. In the meantime, eat, drink or do whatever you like to gather your strength."

"I would like a pair of pants," muttered Lars.

"We have synthesizers in the back room," explained Sayd.

Two hours later they within sight of the Cluster. Lars was dressed in a red shirt and a pair of jeans. Peridot and Lars looked in awe."

"Whoa, it looks like a giant disco ball," gasped Lars.

"I can never get used to seeing this," said Peridot.

The Guardians seemed unmoved.

"Releasing landing clamps," said Ganthet.

"Touch down in 3...2...1 activating landing clamps," said Sayd.

"Lars time to warp," ordered Peridot.

The Pink teenager roared and roared again. The ship they were in as well as the Cluster appeared just above Metropolis while frightened citizens pointed and looked. Another roar and the sky turned black but they were still not there.

Visibly tired Lars roared again. Garbage floated around them. Lars slumped in his seat.

"Guys, I can do no more," with that Lars closed his eyes.

"This is Ganthet. The mission was a success," reported Ganthet.

In the Watchtower everyone whooped and cheered except for Batman who stood there frowning. Finally the ship separated from the Cluster and flew back to the Watchtower. As they stepped out Batman was there to greet them.

"So you're the punks who stole my house," accused Batman.


	21. Not Quite Done

Batman and Alfred glared across the table. On the other side sat Peridot, Lars and Yelena looking rather sheepish while Superman sat behind them protectively.

"Peridot and Lars I just saw your work with the Cluster and I want to know why in the name of God you thought it was okay to warp my house into space?" snarled Batman.

"Ah exactly when did this happen?" asked Peridot.

"That house was a pile of garbage. So yes I thought nobody was living there," answered Yelena.

"Master Batman I told you we should have invested in a grounds keeper," said Alfred sadly.

"Be that as it may, my house is still floating in space. I want you to warp it back," said Batman.

"Look Mr. Wayne. As much I would like to. I barely survived warping the Cluster. It's going to be a long time before I warp anything," said Lars.

"How did you figure out my identity?" cried Batman.

"I read the newspaper, duh!" replied Lars.

"Well then its settled. I'll just buy you a new house," said Peridot.

"Peridot you can't simply buy yourself out of trouble!" scolded Superman.

"Why not?"

"My home was more than a just a shelter. It housed my family since they first landed with William Dewey. It was filled with history and family heirlooms," said Batman.

"Well then how about you write a list of all the stuff you want and my sisters and I will retrieve it. That is the most feasible," explained Peridot.

The next day Bruce Wayne and Alfred watched the final Peridot pod return to the station. As he waited a Peridot wearing a helmet chased another in Bruce's best suit.

He picked up the Peridot wearing the helmet, "Hey these are not toys. Put them back, now."

The children scurried away while Bruce walked over to the docking bay. A tired Peridot stepped out of her pod with a large family portrait.

"There that's the last item on your list. Now can I go?" asked Peridot.

"Oh, that was only page one," said Bruce. He shoved a pile of papers right into Peridot's arms. "You still have many more to items to retrieve."

Peridot's eyebrow twitched, "Really?"

Alfred cleared his throat,"If I may, I heard your sisters talking about setting up a warp pad array. Even if it doesn't work it would keep them from being underfoot."

Peridot winced as she heard a distant crash. "Okay let's do this."

Still Peridot and Clark still had other things to attend. They flew their pod back down to Earth and landed right next to a lawyers' office Bryce, Sugar and Hoffman. They went inside only to see workers carrying away boxes full of files.

"Sorry this office is closed. We're presently relocating due to this office's structural damage," said the receptionist a young man in a dress shirt.

Peridot looked around, there were cracks in the walls and she could see a hole in the ceiling. "Oh you might want to service us. I could repair your office building."

The boy stood up, "Dad that green kid says she can fix the office building."

A balding middle aged man came forward, "Miss Peridot, Mister Kent to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Mr. Sugar, I'm looking to get some refugee claims and apply for adoption yet again. Peridot discovered 4 of her sisters and would like to take them in," said Clark Kent.

"They were slaves from an alien ship which the Crystal Gems crashed," added Peridot.

"So a refugee claim would be no problem but adoption? That's a whole different kettle of fish. First off you have to prove that you have adequate accommodations for these children."

"The entire globe has been through massive earthquakes. I don't know if any building is intact," remarked Peridot.

"That's true but you also prove that you have to time took take care of them. That means no more trips to Bialia and making sure that Peridot doesn't buy another person," pointed out Sugar.

"That won't be a problem I'll be busy following a big lead in Metropolis," assured Clark.

"But not too busy," questioned Sugar. "How old are they Peridot?"

"They're maybe ten. We don't keep birth records on Homeworld" admitted Peridot.

"Don't forget we need to admit them into the school system," said Clark.

"That would take a little time but if you have a private school they can be admitted to no problem," replied Sugar.

"Oh, I can get them admitted into the Wayne Academy. I'll pay for their fees," said Peridot.

"Well then I'll fill out the forms you get your robinoids and then our business is concluded," smiled Sugar.

"Actually there's one more thing. A friend of mine got hurt during the big earthquake. Because of the extent of her injuries and her unique metabolism I need an advocate for her medical care," said Peridot.

"What makes her metabolism unique?"

"She's part gorilla."

"Oh get her admitted to Star labs. They'd be the most qualified to care for her and you better inform her family," ordered Sugar.

Clark and Peridot thanked the man and then they headed back to their house. The row of townhouses were ruined. Clark swore softly the roof had collapsed and it had been raining last night.

"Hi, Mr. Kent, Peridot," called out Steven. He waved as he pulled a large tarp over the roof of his house.

"Nyeh, heh, heh, now to program my robinoids into repairing the house," snickered Peridot.

With a flick of her controls Peridot's robinoids swarmed all over the house. They covered it like a shifting cocoon. Clark looked at this for a while.

"So how long will this take?" he asked.

"About 24 hours," replied Peridot. "Hey Steven! I can get them to fix your house too!" hollered Peridot.

"Forget about it Peridot. You've done enough," shouted Greg out the window.

"No we need her help," shouted back Steven.

"Steven I'm your father. How dare you go over my head?"

"I wouldn't if your head wasn't stuck up your butt!"

As Steven and Greg argued Clark felt distinctly uncomfortable. He turned to Peridot, "Hey I think it's time you saw the Fortress of Solitude."

Clark got changed and they flew off. Because Peridot was flying in her pod the Man of Steel had to slow down. After several hours a huge crystalline fortress appeared on the icy plains.

"This is a little out of the way," remarked Peridot.

"That's the appeal. Come inside," said Clark as he landed.

Inside was the most advanced tech she had seen in years. An artificial intelligence matrix, holographic interfaces and even nanogrowth tech.

"Whoa, this is amazing. Clark you forget about your powers you could do so much good with this tech," gasped Peridot.

" I tried something like that a few years ago only to be informed that giving to alien tech to primitive civilizations was against the law . That's how I met Hal Jordan," replied Superman.

"What about my robinoids and batteries?"

"The batteries aren't too advanced and as long as you use the robinoids for your personal use you should be fine. Now it's time for the zoo."

Peridot followed Superman into a long corridor. On either side were alien creatures sitting and relaxing in their artificial habitats.

"They look lonely," said Peridot.

"They're the last of their kind. I rescued them from Brainiac's ship. Brainiac destroyed their homeworlds in an effort to catalog them.."

"Sometimes the Diamonds do the same thing with any interesting lifeforms they come across when they conquer planets."

"Peridot I want to ask you a question. Your sisters they seem quite ...young compared to you. Why is that?"

"Simple I'm smarter than your average Peridot. My gem placement makes me highly intelligent and the extra training that I got to watch over the Cluster helped as well."

"It's going to be a lot of work caring for them and you can't just ask Yelena to do it."

"I know but I want to give them the same chances I got."

Clark gave Peridot a tour of the living quarters. They had a small meal and then they went to bed. The next morning Clark and Peridot warped into the watchtower to help retrieve Batman's home.

The more Alfred thought about retrieving Wayne Manor the worse the idea seemed. Over the years when Bruce was not attending to business or being Batman he would stalk the halls stopping to stare at his parents' portrait. Master Bruce did not tend the manor preferring to keep it as much as possible as his parents left it. Everywhere Bruce looked there were reminders of his parents. It was like the house was haunted.

"Get back here. That is not a toy," shouted Master Bruce as a giggling mini Peridot ran off with some knickknack.

He ran off chasing the unruly green child. Since relocating to the Watch tower Master Bruce was more engaged focusing on the now instead of the past. Alfred had never seen him so alive. And now they were going to bring back the manor.

At about 10 am Peridot and Superman warped in.

"All right girls, time to put your warp pad plan into effect," announced Peridot.

The younger Peridots cheered. They used rocket packs to carry out the warp pads while Peridot looked on in the control room.

"Right that's good Rhombus place the warp just a few decimeters to your left and then you're done," said Peridot. "All Peridots return to base."

Alfred peered over Peridot's shoulder. "My word are those the defense missiles?"

"I guess so but-" The Manor exploded in a ball of flame.

"Oops my mistake."

Batman's mouth opened and closed as he looked at the wreckage of his house.

"I sincerely doubt that," replied Peridot.

"Alfred why in the name of God, why?" cried Batman.

"Because I'm sick of you looking back on the past. All this time you are looking back you're missing the here, the now. You spend all your time trying to avenge your parents, trying to bring them back you've forgotten to live. When was the last time you had a nice meal or went out on a date? Wayne Manor was killing you and I do not regret destroying it."

"Well I guess I'd better buy you that house then," said Peridot.

"Make sure you get it in Tuscany. The sun would do Master Bruce some good."

"Fine. Okay girls let's take you to your new home," called out Peridot,

The little Peridots cheered as the larger Peridot led them to the warp pad. Yelena soon joined them and the new family warped away.

"Okay ladies, let's give a quick tour of the house. Out here we have the living room this is where we place guests. It has a monitor with boring programs and lots of couches for people to sit on. In here is the kitchen where the food is stored and well as the food preparation equipment. Clark likes for us to eat with him every once in a while..." Peridot continued her tour of the house. She breezed past Yelena's and Clark's room pointing out the need for privacy, had a hard time explaining what the bathroom was and spent extra time showing off the workshop. It was finally time to show the last room. "Finally we come to your room. Voila! The Pear computers like I promised."

The little Peridots rushed in. Sure enough there were 4 little desks each with a Pear computer. In the center of the room was a huge bed. While off to the side was a bookcase groaning with books. One of the Peridots pulled out a book.

"Miss Peridot what are these?" asked the Peridot in the afro.

"Those are books a primitive data storage device with information on this planet's culture. But that is not all I will be enrolling you into a training facility to adapt to life here. This is your new room. You can do whatever you wish here but after 10 pm keep quiet. You may not sleep but Clark and Yelena do. I'll leave you to it. Tomorrow we'll go clothes shopping."

Peridot shut the door only to come face to face with Yelena.

"I believe you have something to say to me," said the human girl.

"Yelena I understand that you may not be happy that we took my sisters in without consulting you."

"That's an understatement. I wanted more in life than to be a simple maid."

"I get that. Yelena I want you take on more responsibilities."

"If you think I am going to be a nursemaid to those 4 children then you're wrong."

"I will taking care of them. Yelena since Madeline Grodd got injured I've been having a hard time managing the factory. Yelena I want you to be Acting Factory Manager." Yelena gasped. "Now it isn't really all that technical. The robinoids can work themselves but you'll be responsible for shipping, organizing security and if you like market research."

"Really, thank you. What about Clark?"

"Oh I think he knows what we're up to now." The girls both laughed.

Squaridot was just playing a computer game when Peridot came in.

"All right ladies, I got some clothes for you to try on," said Peridot. Her sisters all gathered around.

"You mean you went to the store without us?" asked a Peridot with a gem on her stomach.

"No, no I just had them lying around. Put them on. You'll like it," replied Peridot.

"I don't see the purpose of these," said Squaridot as she eyed a hoodie. "Our bodies already project clothing templates themselves."

"Because it will help you fit in. Now get dressed we're going to get you more."

The younger Peridots cheered. One Peridot mistook the hoodie for a pair of pants. But with Peridot's help they were dressed and out the door in no time. The young Peridots all dressed identically followed Peridot like a flock of ducklings. They were close to downtown so they walked. It was all going well until they came to the first store.

"Closed for renovations!" Peridot looked around. "Another store closed for renovations? What is going on?"

Though not as hard hit as Gotham, Metropolis still suffered a lot of property damage especially downtown. There were cracks on many places and some shops were crumbled heaps but the result was the same. Everywhere Peridot looked the stores were closed.

She hailed down a cab which quickly pulled over.

"Where too Miss?" the cabbie's eyes widened as Peridot pulled down her hood.

"Take us to a clothing store that's actually open," ordered Peridot. Her sisters piled in after her.

The cabbie drove them to a ruined building. In front lay the stock on tables with a large sign 'Going Out of Business Sale.' Peridot paid the man and they poured out onto the street. She walked up to the woman behind the table.

"Do you have any change room?" asked the green Gem.

The woman pointed to a tent out back. Moments later the young Peridots were all dressed in new jeans and T shirts. They all wore green except for one Peridot who wore a red shirt. Her sisters hissed at her.

"Girls what's the matter?" asked Peridot.

"3MT is out of uniform," explained Squaridot.

"No she isn't! I explained to you before you are all individuals. 3MT is free to make her own choices as are you all. That means she's free to dress as she likes except when you go to school," explained Peridot.

"In that case can I live on Oa with Auntie Sayd?" asked 1AM.

"Sayd has already gone home, remember?" replied Peridot. 1AM slumped her shoulders. Peridot decided to cheer them up. "You know what you girls need? A makeover let's see if there's a hairdresser nearby."

A couple of hours later all 4 young Peridots sported the very same pyramidal hairstyle as Peridot. Peridot sighed. Now it would even be harder for Clark to tell them apart. Forcing a smile Peridot turned to her sisters.

"Right let's get your school uniforms and then we'll get ice cream" announced Peridot with a forced smile.

Then it was off to the Looking Smart Metropolis' one and only purveyor of school uniforms. Peridot bought a sweater with her new set of clothes and her sisters got a set of clothes each. There was a nearby Lenny's so Peridot bought them all sundaes. It was getting dark so they headed home.

Once they had got home the Peridot 2NT twiddled her thumbs. "Peridot was is the purpose of this school?"

"School is where you will learn about this planet and its customs. I myself go there to learn about biology," replied Peridot.

"It's just that, that we aren't as trained as you. We- we don't know how to read Terran,"admitted her little sister.

"I'll teach you," answered Peridot. She led them to their room. Having them all sit down she picked up an Alphabet book. "A is for apple," Peridot said as she showed them the picture.

"What's an apple?" asked the Peridot with a gem in her eye.

This was going to take a long time. A couple of hours later Peridot finally completed her first reading lesson. Clark was waiting outside.

"So what now?" asked Peridot.

"I managed to get your sisters set up at Wayne Academy and write a letter explaining your absence. You missed 3 days of school."

"And the other stuff?"

"The Cluster is in L5 orbit and it is continuous link with J'onn. It will act as a line of defense should the Diamonds arrive. The Green Lanterns are setting up negotiations with the Diamond Authority. They will releasing the Crystal Gems' prisoners to them. And Bismuth and the Off Colors are going to be opening a hospital for the corrupted Gems at the Temple."

"So what do we do now?"

"We go back to normal or as close as we can get."

Fin


End file.
